


A Painless Death

by jcai5580



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Dark, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Dark, Dark Victor Nikiforov, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 43,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcai5580/pseuds/jcai5580
Summary: Victor sighed. He grabbed at a chair at a vacant table and started to sit. When the door opened, he happened to crane his neck in order to see if anyone more interesting would walk in. And walk in they did.A VERY VERY VERY DARK Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki story. Please be warned that this is SUPER DARK AND ONLY GETS WORSE. I'm not sure how to tag properly so feel free to let me know.





	1. Trust Each Other

 

It was only after Victor sat down with his coffee that he noticed him. When he walked in he felt the stares. There were always stares – he was use to it by now. But he noticed absolutely nothing of interest in the throng of people in the coffee shop. Unusual. Victor having trouble finding someone to spend time with? Chris would have laughed at his newfound picky attitude and mocked him the rest of the day. Well, Chris would never “mock” him if he wanted to get away with his tongue.

 

Victor sighed. He grabbed at a chair at a vacant table and started to sit. When the door opened, he happened to crane his neck in order to see if anyone more interesting would walk in. And walk in they did.

 

He was wearing a long brown coat and a gray beanie on his head. His glasses were a dark blue and his cheeks were reddened from the bitter cold outside. His eyes were focused on the sign board ahead, looking at what to order. But Victor was enraptured. He wanted so badly to get the young man's eye and beckon him to sit with him at his table. This could make for an fun evening if he played his cards right. And Victor felt like it wouldn't be altogether too difficult with a specimen like him.

 

The boy walked up and ordered his drink, Victor's eyes followed him still. Pulling out his phone, the boy smiled and started to tap away happy. _That won't do_ , Victor though, _I do hope that's a friend or a family member of his he's talking to_.

 

The boy, after what felt like ages, got his drink and turned his face toward Victor. Victor knew that his face was pretty, very pretty as a matter of fact, and it wouldn't take much for Victor to charm this man. Victor smiled his beautiful heart-shaped smile and threw the quickest of winks the boy's way, quick enough that, if the boy caught it, he'd think it was a trick of the light and perhaps been intrigued enough to saunter over Victor's way.

 

The boy smiled shyly and slowly came over to Victor's table.  _Wonderful. Now this evening will be much more fun,_ Victor giggled internally.

 

“Um, hi, I couldn't help but notice –” The young man began but Victor help us his hand to silence him.

 

“That I was staring at you? I was,” Victor beamed again at him, always so eager, always so easy. “Please, join me?”

 

The young man placed his coffee, proceeding to take off his beanie and jacket, revealing a crop of black hair with the cutest of bangs and a plain, blue shirt and blue jeans accompanying it. Victor sighed, so simple, but at least the color made the young man's skin luminous. He knew that blue looked good on him, clearly.

 

“Thanks, um …” Trailing off, a blush tinged the man's cheeks. So adorable! This boy can't possibly be real! Victor swooned.

 

“Victor. Victor Nikiforov. Pleasure to meet you.” Victor extended his hand and smiled once more. The boy tentatively reached for his hand and gave him a handshake, unable or perhaps unwilling to meet his eye.

 

“Nice to meet you too, Victor.” The corner of his mouth tugged upwards as the boy continued to look at the table, blush deepening.

 

“I hope you don't mind me asking this, but –” Victor tried to get the young man to look up at him, taking his gloved hand to his chin and gently pushing it upwards.  _This boy is so much more shy than I'm use to_ , Victor thought.  _Will I be able to fuck him this evening?_

 

“Of course! Please, anything.”

 

“Oh, your name, if you don't mind.”

 

The young man looked straight into his eyes, cheeks becoming a bright red and a mouth going to cover his hand at the shock of him forgetting to tell Victor his name.  _Is this real life? Did I really stumble into someone this … innocent?_ Victor thought with a delicious feeling spreading through his body.  _Could he be … ?_

 

“Yuuri! Yuuri Katsuki! I'm so sorry, Victor!”

 

“No need to apologize,  _moya lyubov_ . We are getting to know each other, yes? No need to be so formal with me,” Victor petted the back of Yuuri's hand with his fingers, the boy once again blushing. Would he ever stop blushing? Victor hoped not.

 

“O-of course, Victor,” Yuuri's eyes lit up at the pet name. Yuuri wasn't sure what it meant, but it sounded nice. Who was this man? Yuuri wondered, remembering that he needed to keep his guard up. He'd been told by his family, mostly his mother and sister, that he had a tendency to trust people too easily. Luckily nothing had happened from encounters were Yuuri trusted someone too quickly, but he needed to be careful. He didn't want to make his mother and Mari worry about him.

 

“So, um … what brings you here, Victor?” Yuuri asked innocently. He looked back down at his coffee cup, unable to bring himself to draw his eyes back into the endless blue sea that were Victor's eyes.

“The desire to drink coffee,  _Yu–_ uri,” The way the name Yuuri rolled so easily off his tongue excited him. So many possibilities rolled through his mind. Victor grinned once more.

 

“Oh! Right, um, I meant here … ?” Yuuri was embarrassed once more. He quickly glaned up at Victor's face, the look of pure, unadulterated want seemed to seep out every pore. Yuuri was intimidated and went back to staring down at the table. Much safer that way.

 

“Of course,  _solnishko_ , I'm just teasing you. I'm here for work.” Victor took a sip of his drink. Too sweet for his taste.

 

“What do you do, Victor? Is it difficult?”

 

Victor laughed lightly. “It can be, but it's just business –” illegal, naturally – “nothing overly exciting. I finished earlier in the morning and decided to walk in here and get coffee to get me through the rest of the day. What brings you here on such a lovely day, Yuuri?”

 

“Um, I was just getting something before I need to get back to work. I work from home so I can take breaks for coffee or run errands or something.” Yuuri glanced back up at Victor, that soft smile didn't leave his lips, calming Yuuri's nerves and bringing his guard back down.

 

“Sounds so very lovely, Yuuri! I'm so jealous of you,” Victor placed his hand of Yuuri's, watching his blush grow at the very minimal touch that Victor was giving him. He could only imagine what more touching would bring forth from Yuuri. He could only imagine …

 

“I-I'm sure you're work is a lot more fascinating than mine! I'm not doing anything difficult like you!” Yuuri pulled his cup up towards his lips, Victor letting him go. A quick dash of anger ran there Victor, but he calmed it when he reminded himself that Yuuri was a shy little virgin, unable to realize the damage of pulling away from Victor. For now. A predatory feeling inside he grew at the idea.

 

“Well,  _kotyonek_ , I'm sure my work wouldn't intrigue you in the slightest. I'm more worried about your dinner plans tonight,” Victor beamed when Yuuri looked up at him in what could only be described as utter shock. His glasses were just so adorable! How could someone not have already taken him and locked him up was beyond Victor's knowledge. How lucky for Victor to have found such an angel!

 

“I-I-I don't understand. What do you mean?” Yuuri stared into his eyes. God, why did they have to be so blue?

 

“Well,  _moya lyubov_ , consider this my asking you to have dinner with me tonight. I've got time and I think you and I would have a wonderful time together, wouldn't you agree?” A sweet smile, the one Chris told him would make any sane person fall under his spell, painted his face and went right up into his eyes. Chris had told him that when his eyes went bright with that smile, it was a heavenly combination. Not that Victor would ever entirely believe Chris of that but he'd seen it work in the past.

 

“I'd be happy to! But are you sure you want me to go with you … ?” Yuuri looked back at the table, his anxiety beginning to eat away at his thoughts. Clearly this man, this utterly gorgeous and divine creature, entirely too beautiful to be sitting in this little cafe with someone as dull and plain as Yuuri, would not actually want to spend his free time with Yuuri? Yuuri ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm himself back down. He was overthinking, just overthinking!

 

“Of course, you are so bewitching, Yuuri, I would be a fool to not ask you to spend more time with me. But like you said, if you were only just coming to get coffee and return to work, I do not wish to impose upon your free time! But I do want to see you again tonight.”

 

“That, that would be very nice, I think, um, Victor. Thank you for being so considerate as well,” Yuuri gave a genuine, wholehearted smile to Victor. How could this man truly exist? He was being so kind to him, how–?

 

Wait, was Yuuri not being cautious enough? Would Mari scold him accepting a date so easily? As he'd never really dated before, Yuuri wasn't sure of the protocol. But Victor didn't leave him feeling anxious or worried, as Mari said that Yuuri should always go with his gut.

 

Yuuri shook his head, deciding to take Victor up on his date. He figured that if didn't feel comfortable after talking with Mari later that he could always feign illness and never have to think of the beautiful man again. Wait, beautiful? Yuuri blushed again.

 

“Thank you, Victor. I'll look forward to it. Would, um, would you like to meet here again? I'm not sure how much you know of the area around here? Or did you have a place in mind? Because there's a lot of cool restaurants around here!” Yuuri began to ramble about some of the places while Victor only have listened. Good, his boy was cute and excitable. He wondered how he'd be in bed, hopefully not too shy. Victor couldn't wait for after dinner. Not that his beautiful Yuuri would know of this. Yuuri was just too sweet and dare he say, perfectly naive, for Victor's tastes.

 

“Oh,  _kotyonek_ , I'm glad to have such a perfect guide in you! Let's meet here and you can take me anywhere you please, yes? That should work out well, no?” Victor brought his hand to Yuuri's cheek and stroked it, feeling the smooth, silky skin on his fingers. Another reason to look forward to after dinner. Victor grinned.

 

Victor was so looking forward to breaking this boy.

 

 


	2. Paint It Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight was going to be very fun for Victor.

 

Victor and Yuuri had agreed to meet back up at about 7 o'clock that evening, Yuuri would be finished with his work and Victor could go back to his hotel and get ready. Victor didn't need the five hours to ready himself but wanted to make sure Yuuri wouldn't get suspicious of him. It didn't seem like he was, he saw a quick hint in his eyes right before Victor brushed his cheek. The physical touch seemed to help calm him down and agree to meet up again.

 

Victor, of course, had sent a man to discreetly follow Yuuri back to his home. Just in case something happened.

 

Yuuri was stunning. He'd never met a boy that was so much of Victor's ideals. Young, shy in the most exquisite way, sweet, kind, and, in an impossible twist, a virgin. Victor hadn't had the pleasure of dealing with one in such a long time. Chris reminded him that most of the people he slept with now had been with several others before, Chris winked and shoved another person at him. He hadn't had the time to find someone to bed with his own free time. He'd just been so busy with so many acquisitions and trips that Chris usually ended up having to just find an available man or women to get the job done.

 

Victor had been a little too harsh with the last few people he'd been with. But that was just too bad and not entirely his fault! It was the stress pushing him into it.

 

Chris had laughed at that response and waved it off. He told him he was off to Thailand for some other things and he'd meet him back to home, telling Victor that he'd have to get himself laid for the first time in six months.

 

Well, that would change tonight. Victor was looking forward to all the fun things he was going to do with his Yuuri. He'd have to be careful to not scare him away.

 

Tonight was going to be very fun for Victor.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

Yuuri returned home and finally let the panic set in. Him?! On a date?! Tonight, with a man he just met a half an hour earlier?! He tried to calm himself down and focused on other things. Luckily he had already completed most of his work as he wouldn't be able to focus on it now. He started to tidy up his apartment in order to get out his excess energy.

 

Yuuri grabbed a broom, sweeping the kitchen floor first. What just happened to him? He went to get some coffee in order to relax himself after a stressful morning and had left with a beautiful man interested in him and a date with said man! This is not the kind of thing that happened in Yuuri's life. He the most exciting thing that had happened was his joy at finding out his heating bill hadn't been as high as he thought it would be. Yuuri felt a rise of giddiness in his system.

 

 _Oh no. What am I going to wear?!_ Panic bubbled back into his chest, Victor had been so impeccably dressed, nothing Yuuri owned would even come close! He frowned and continued his sweeping, deciding on what to dress in. He did buy that nice blue sweater that made his eyes seem a little less dull and boring brown. Maybe that … ?

 

Yuuri placed the broom on the wall and slapped his cheeks in order to focus his thoughts. Despite having five hours, Yuuri was scared of timing moving too quickly. He cleaned a bit more and then sat himself down, forcing himself to finish up the rest of his work and then focus on what to wear. What did people normally wear on first dates?

 

Yuuri shock his head vigorously, getting back to work, and telling himself he'd think about it later.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

After two hours, Yuuri stretched his arms over his head. It was almost three thirty. He was happy to have the next three and a half hours to panic. He shut down his computer and stood up, deciding to take a shower first. As he walked to his bathroom, out of the corner of his eye, he swore he saw someone looking into his apartment window. But he lived on the second floor … ? He walked over and peaked through the blinds. No one was there. Just his imagination. That was good news. He didn't want to appear paranoid in front of Victor.

 

Turning and closing the blinds, Yuuri allowed himself to finally think of Victor one again. His eyes had been what captivated Yuuri. He looked like the ocean waves back home. The sky in early summer, Yuuri in his backyard, looking up and waiting for his future, wondering what he'd be someday. So full of hope and happiness and, if he's honest, a little fear. Ah, young Yuuri.

 

He smiled at the happy memory, walking into his bedroom, undressing and trying to thing of flattering clothes. He'd call Mari afterwards. She'd help. She always helped.

 

 

 

 _Is it a bad idea to go half an hour early? Will Victor think I'm weird? Or does he expect me to be early to show that I'm looking forward to seeing him?_ Yuuri's hand fumbled with his phone and tried to calm down. He grabbed his coat and started to dress for the bitterly cold outside. _I mean, Victor doesn't seem to think I'm weird. If anything, he seems to like me._ Yuuri wrapped his bright blue scarf around his neck and put his beanie on his head, trying to relax. _Victor wouldn't have bothered to ask him if he didn't like me. He could get anyone_. Yuuri stopped at that thought, slightly downtrodden at the realization. Victor could get anyone. Why him?

 

Mari had picked up and told Yuuri to make it quick as she was busy. He told her the gist and she told him that it was fine but to make sure he continue to be cautious. She said that if he didn't know the city as well as Yuuri did, Yuuri could always get away with his knowledge of the area itself. Yuuri thanked Mari for her help and continued on his way, glad to Mari reminded him to use the area if need be, in his panic Yuuri had left it out of his mind.

 

If the worse came to pass, Yuuri could always excuse himself and go home, Victor wouldn't know. And besides, Victor could get anyone he wanted. Yuuri wasn't special, Victor would probably just write him off as a rude man and forget about him in time. Yuuri finished buttoning his coat and grabbed his keys, patting his pocket to make sure his phone was with him. He smiled and walked out the door, locking it behind him. Despite in being so unpleasantly cold, Yuuri felt quite happy with his decision. And excited to see Victor Nikiforov again.

 

 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

Victor pulled on his coat and walked out of his room, two guards flanking two his left and right, immediately following his lead. These were two of his lesser men suppose to stick to his sides like glue as we walked around and make sure nothing could possibly happen to him. They were trusted to an extent, but that didn't mean Victor wasn't carrying his own weapons. He walked into the living room and saw Mila. Cleaning her guns, of course. She had her hair, despite being so short, tied back as best she could in order to focus on the task at hand. She looked up quickly, making eye contact, and back down to her work.

 

“Victor, what's this I hear of you going out?” She carefully prodded the barrel of her gun with a small cleaning rod. It was her favorite gun, she took extreme care of it. Something about her family, Victor's sure he's heard the story before.

 

“What difference does it make?” He walks over to the couch, a hideous beige thing, he's glad the apartment is only a rental, he hates the tackiness, grabbing his coat, putting it on, looking back over at Mila.

 

“Well, a little birdie told me you had an actual date tonight. Without Chris's help too!” She laughed and put down the cleaning brush, beginning to put the pieces of weapon back together.

 

“Funny, Mila,” Victor walked over to here and leaned down, close enough to whisper into her ear, “I'd hate for _her_ to end up in a difficult position, I know what she means to you …” Victor trailed off and kissed her cheek gently, smiling as he righted himself.

 

Mila turned her head away from him, sighing, “You use to be fun, Victor. I was only joking with you. Don't misunderstand me, I'm happy for you. Who is she? She must be quite something to be getting a date out of you. Have you met her before?” Mila continued to piece her weapon together, smiling once it was complete.

 

“No, I haven't, and I'm sure he would be unhappy if you called him a her. Just a local, I believe, that caught my eye in the coffee shop after I was finished. He seems different.” Very different in the most perfect way.

 

“Sounds good. Do you need me tonight? Or am I off until you return home tomorrow?”

 

“Hmm. I may need you to follow me to the restaurant and then after. Run point with whoever else is protecting me this evening just in case you need to get in contact. I'm almost done but I'd hate it if he decided to pop up and not be called about it. You understand?”

 

“Naturally, let me go get myself ready for the evening, I'll make sure to keep myself out of sight.”

 

Victor nodded and started heading for the door, looking back at his two bodyguards. “Mila's in charge, listen to her when she makes decisions and under no circumstance are you to make yourself known or seen unless it's crucial, yes?”

 

The two men nodded wordlessly and seemed to be getting ready to go out with Victor now. Mila would be a little later, that was fine. She was good at her job, she'd be there when the time called for it. That's all that mattered. Victor quickly tied up his boots, and then grabbed the gloves out of his pocket, gray, woolen ones, perfect for the freezing weather outdoors, heading out.

 

Time to see his beloved Yuuri once again.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

Yuuri was leaning in front of the coffee shop, checking his phone and looking up every few seconds to see if Victor had made his way over yet. _Why did I think leaving so early would ever be a good idea? It's freezing,_ Yuuri shivered at that, _and what if Victor was just trying to waste my time? He probably thinks this is a joke. I really should get going …_ But Yuuri didn't want to leave just yet. He was determined to wait it out for Victor. But hopefully he would arrive soon. It was very cold that evening, and the sun had already been down for two hours, at this point.

 

“Yuuri! I hope I haven't kept you waiting long, _d_ _orogoi_!” Victor walked up to him, waving and smiling brightly. Yuuri felt a warmth spread throughout his body, a smile break out on his face. _He really did want to see me again!_ Yuuri beamed at the thought.

 

“Hi, um, Victor. I'm glad you came, are you ready to go? There's a lot of great restaurants around here, do you have any preferences?” Yuuri looked into his eyes once more and felt a strange warmth shoot through him. What was happening? Yuuri felt like he could tell Victor anything and it wouldn't surprise him. What was this feeling spreading through him?

 

“Oh, I'm fine with anything. Please, pick somewhere you love, I'll be happy with that, Yuuri,” Victor smiled again and, standing directly in front of him, brought his gloved hand up to Yuuri's cheek, rubbing it gently. Yuuri would be lying if he said he didn't lean into the touch a bit.

 

“Okay! Let's go to this Japanese place, it's one of my favorites, it reminds me of home,” Yuuri turned towards his right and started heading that way, walking briskly in order for Victor to not see the blush that was all over his face. Surely Victor wouldn't be paying attention that closely too him. Surely.

 

“Of course, _moya lyubov,_ I'm happy to go anywhere with you. Why does it remind you of home?” Victor wrapped an arm through Yuuri's left and pulled him back a bit, bringing their bodies closer together. Yuuri's face betrayed surprise and then a happiness to see Victor so forward. Forward but not pushy. Yuuri liked his easy-going style and his confidence moreso.

 

“I'm from Japan. My family still lives there. I'm here for work and new opportunities,” And to make friends, but Yuuri was unsuccessful in that area. Maybe one day. The working from home part made it difficult to meet people as well as his aversion to crowds and crowded areas. Living in a city was a daily difficulty but a necessity. He dealt with it the best he could. Social anxiety is never fun as Yuuri well knew. It was odd that he wasn't feeling overly self-conscious with Victor. And odd that it took him so long to pick up on it.

 

“Wow! I've always wanted to go but never found the time, sadly. Perhaps one day you can be my tour guide – ” Very unlikely to happen in the future, but better to keep the lies up than let Yuuri on to anything – “and show me everything there is!” Victor gripped Yuuri's arm tightly and Yuuri glowed after hearing that. Perfect. So easy to pull in.

 

“I'd be happy to! There's so many fun places to see! Do you like hot springs, Victor? My family owns an onsen, not in a city, mind you …” Yuuri begin to rapidly talk about his family's onsen, which was adorable. He got so animated talking about his home and his past that Victor couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness that Yuuri would probably never see them again.

 

Too bad for his sweet Yuuri, but Victor had other plans in mind for him.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

After fifteen minutes of walking and Yuuri's animated discussion of all the guests that his family had met over the years, Yuuri stopped in front of a small, Japanese restaurant. It seemed a bit grungy and definitely out of Victor's normal tastes. But if it continued to keep Yuuri at ease with him, he was willing to … deal with it.

 

At least Yuuri had many cute stories to tell, his relationship with his sister, Mari, Victor thinks her name is Mari, were the best. Mari seemed like the ideal sister, always pulling an unwitting or, oft times, unwilling Yuuri into her schemes. He was glad Yuuri had a nice childhood, so at contrast with his own.

 

Yuuri walked over the door, intending to open it first, but Victor rushed in front of him, holding it open for him. “Don't think that I'm not a gentleman, _kotyonek_. I did ask you out, remember?” He bowed his head, opting for an over-the-top gentlemanly role, Yuuri giggled at it.

 

Giggling? Yuuri put a hand to his mouth, silencing himself. Victor must think of him as such a child with his outburst like that. But it was nice how, well, how perfect Victor was being. Not once did his anxiety seem to be crawling up into his head or affecting his actions. It felt so refreshing for once.

 

“Thank you very much, Victor,” Yuuri walked in and Victor went back to his side.

 

Yuuri seemed to be known here, as the waitress smiled at him and quickly walked him over to a table, Yuuri made small talk before seating himself. Victor's sat down and quickly shooed the waitress off, intending to spend every minute of his time with his Yuuri.

 

The waitress came back moments later, much to Victor's chagrin, to take their drink orders. Victor quickly browsed the menu and opted to keep his wits about him, ordering water, Yuuri decided to get tea for himself. Finally, the waitress walked away, at least for the moment. He expected her to be back soon for their dinner order. Victor sighed.

 

“Victor, are you alright?” Yuuri peaked at his eye and did that turn around his feelings about the waitress, Yuuri was just too sweet an individual, turning his mood from annoyance to pleasure in only moments. How did he do that with just a look?

 

“Of course, _moi horoshiy_ , just thinking about how cute you look this evening and how I barely compare to you,” Victor winked at him and reached out for Yuuri's hand, putting his fingers through Yuuri's own.

 

“Victor, please, that's so …” Yuuri looked down at the table, that beautiful blush overtaking his own face, it seemed, “embarrassing.”

 

Victor blinked. Yuuri. Yuuri was so … enticing. So perfectly shy that even the simplest of compliments caused the most lovely reactions in him! Victor couldn't wait to see that face writhing in ecstasy in only a few short hours. Or in pain, whatever Victor felt more appropriate at the time. Perhaps a bit of both.

 

“No _,_ don't fret, _solnishko_ , I'd only ever tell you the truth. I promise. And you are absolutely delectable,” Victor brought Yuuri's hand up to his face, giving it a gentle kiss. “Why lie about perfection as it sits before me?”

 

Yuuri pulled his hand out of Victor's, bringing them both up to cover his face, he seemed to almost shiver at the words. Did his blessedly beautiful creature of a kink for this kind of thing? _I could work with that_ , Victor smirked.

 

The waitress picked that time to return, and Yuuri placed his order, something odd that Victor himself didn't know. Victor decided to order the same for the sake of simplicity.

 

His sweet, innocent Yuuri was beyond his wildest dreams. With just a bit more patience, Yuuri would be his. Victor felt his heart pull at the words. He was puzzled and alarmed by the rate this one was taking over his heart. He was beginning to feel the hunger of an emotion he had never really experienced himself before. An all-consuming, passionate, stubborn little awareness that was flooding throughout his body.

 

In mere hours, Victor Nikiforov seemed to have fallen in love.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am back. I won't normally be posting this much or this often, I just happen to write a lot and need some feedback on how it's going. I had one idea for the story and now it's going in a different direction than I originally intended. It was not at this part but the next part I originally stopped and took a month break. So again, it's only been read by me, any mistakes are mine. Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Let's Play a Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Victor, d-did you want something or …?”
> 
> “Of course,” Victor pressed several kisses to the back of Yuuri's neck, keeping a tight lock on his abdomen.
> 
> “Is it w-water? Or –” 
> 
> “You, my Yuuri. It's you.”
> 
> SUPER WARNING FOR NONCON! Please be sure that you're comfortable with reading that before you read it!!!!

Yuuri thought that the date went well, much to his happiness. Though he did a lot of the talking, nothing exciting, just childhood and work stories, Victor seemed so interested in everything Yuuri had to say. It was unusual. The last time he tried to make conversation with others he was continually shot down and after a while, just learned to keep quiet until the conversation turned to him. Besides, the social anxiety made it impossible for him to ever feel comfortable putting himself out there. But this had been so different, for once. Victor seemed to want to hear his lighthearted little anecdotes about his life, wanting to get to know Yuuri as a person.

Yuuri did, however, try to ask a few questions about Victor and his life. They were brushed off with little comliments about Yuuri's beautiful, big eyes and sweet smile, pushing the conversation back to him. Maybe Victor hadn't had a good childhood and didn't want to talk about it. Yuuri understood, he really didn't want to pressure the man into discussing things that would make him uncomfortable.

“Well, dorogoi, are you ready to leave? Thank you for ordering the kat-katsu – I'm sorry what was it called again?”

“Katsudon! I'm glad you enjoyed it, it's my absolute favorite. Not as good as my mother's, though,” Yuuri grinned and felt pride blossom in his chest. He was so glad that Victor liked it!

“It was delicious. Shall we get going?” Victor picked up the check and started walking to the cashier, looking over his shoulder to ensure Yuuri was following him.

“Victor, I can help pay, if you'd like,” Yuuri said from behind him as they made the short walk to the cashier.

“Moya lyubov, I asked you out. I will be paying,” Yuuri began to protest again, saying how unfair it was that Victor pay the whole thing himself, Yuuri had ordered more than him, until, 

“Yuuri, end of discussion.” There was no room for argument in that statement and a hint of anger in that. Yuuri felt strange, he'd never had someone tell him something so forcefully.

To be honest, it scared him just a bit.

Yuuri shook off those thoughts and continued to follow Victor, feeling a bit like a puppy trying to keep up with its master. It was a sensation that Yuuri had never known before. Another shot of fear ran through him for a moment. But why? They had had such a pleasant evening, why was this unsettling him now?

Yuuri tried to brush it off, but that little feeling of worry was still ever present, small but unending. It was frustrating. Why did it come out now?

Victor paid and left a generous tip, that much was clear to Yuuri as the cashier looked genuinely confused at what had been written. She asked if it was a mistake but Victor quickly silenced her with smile and shake of his head, he didn't want Yuuri to know about this. He wanted to night to keep moving in a forward direction.

Once the two walked out of the restaurant, Yuuri's nerves had calmed considerably. Perhaps Victor was still tired from his work earlier, he had said that he had gotten up early or something like that. It was just the tiredness speaking, Yuuri convinced himself.

Victor smiled at him and grabbed his hand, holding it in his own. Yuuri blushed again, Victor was so sweet.

“Did you have anything else planned this evening, kotyonek? It is almost ten, though, so I feel that most stores and shops will be closed now,” Victor continued to hold Yuuri's hand, he felt the warmth of it through their two gloves. Victor was so warm, despite it being so cold. It was such a nice feeling.

“N-no. Nothing specific. I figured you may be tired and want to go home …” Yuuri trailed off and looked straightforward, face bright red. So perfect for me, Victor thought.

“Please, my Yuuri, the night has just begun. Do you live close? I'd love to see your place if you will allow me,” Victor noticed a small alley and pulled Yuuri into there. Yuuri seemed slightly taken aback as Victor gently pushed him against a wall, two hands on the side of Yuuri's head. Victor needed to begin to show him where the night was heading.

“O-oh, um, Victor, I'm not really sure –” Victor didn't like the direction of this answer. He moved himself forward and carefully place a kiss on Yuuri's perfect lips. Gentle but strong. Passionate but sweet.

The peck ended as quickly as it began, Victor pulled back to see that beautiful blush once again on Yuuri's exquisite face. Yuuri opened his eyes and shyly smiled.

“I, I guess I could show you it, but it's a bit messy,” Yuuri seemed slightly drunk on bliss, that Victor could work with.

“I'm sure it's as perfect as you are, moya lyubov, you need not worry,” Victor reached for his hand, placing it back in his, chest bursting with the feelings of love for the first time Victor could remember. This is not a feeling he would let go of easily.

Now that he felt it, he would not let it go.

 

After finally getting back to Yuuri's apartment, which took longer than usual as Victor kept stopping to place sweet kisses on his lips and whispers sugary nothings in his ear, Yuuri finally unlocked his door and turned on the lights. It was a rather small, unassuming apartment. The kitchen and living area were together with a small island counter separating the two. Yuuri had a small couch in blue that faced a moderately sized TV with his gaming system still plugged in. The counters were luckily not too messy as Yuuri had stress-cleaned a bit in there earlier. The walls were bare save for a picture of his family he had hung there. Yuuri took off his coat and hung it on the coat rack near the door, placing his keys on the small table underneath it. Victor followed suit and took off his own coat, hanging it next to Yuuri's.

Yuuri took off his shoes and walked into the living room, cleaning off the few things that he had laying around. Victor seemed unsure whether or not to take off his shoes, Yuuri finally glanced over, a finger pressed to his lips as he seemed deep in thought, looking at all the shoes by the door.

“Victor, you can keep your shoes on if you like. Just an old habit for me to take them off, please, feel free to sit, would you like something to drink? I don't have any alcohol, just tea, some coffee, or water if you like,” Yuuri rambled on about some of his various teas and the ones that he liked best, Victor chose the moment Yuuri turned his back to him that he crept over and wrapped his arms around his waist. He felt Yuuri tense up for a moment and crane his neck.

“Victor, d-did you want something or …?”

“Of course,” Victor pressed several kisses to the back of Yuuri's neck, keeping a tight lock on his abdomen.

“Is it w-water? Or –” 

“You, my Yuuri. It's you.”

Victor let Yuuri go for a moment and then spun him around, facing Yuuri toward him. Looking at his straight in the eye, looking at those beautiful, chocolate brown eyes that were filled with such exquisite fear and apprehension. His face had begun to flush from the forwardness in which Victor was showing him, his hands clutching at the edges of his beautiful navy blue sweater, cheap but fitting his body perfectly, showing off his slight curves. God, he was beautiful, wasn't he?

“V-Victor, I'm not sure that I'm ready for that, um, we only just met and –” Yuuri tried to continue but was met with a forceful kiss, he felt Victor's tongue trying to push its way into Yuuri's mouth. Yuuri's head started to spin with the speed of it all.

Victor continued his ministrations until Yuuri finally felt a break nearing and pushed him, sharply, not enough to hurt in any way though, away from him. Victor looked displeased at that.

“Victor, please, I'm not – I'm not ready!” Yuuri stared down at the floor, shame flooding all his senses and making him want to curl up into himself, steadily picking away at his calm. He ran a hand through his hair and tried to relax, Victor just breathing heavily.

“Dorogoi, I don't want you to ever do that again.”

Yuuri looked at Victor full in the face, noticing anger making his features look so much harsher. The fear that Yuuri had felt in the restaurant now coming back, threatening to overtake him.

Victor moved forward, his face without emotion, his body looking bigger than Yuuri thought it was.

“My Yuuri, I took you out to a lovely meal, I expect a thank-you in return. What would your mother think of you rudeness? She'd be appalled at the way you're treating a guest.” Victor chuckled darkly and sat down on Yuuri's couch, opening his legs, patting his lap.

Yuuri felt another shot of adrenaline run down his body, telling him to run, to hide in his bedroom. Not that that would do much good, he had no weapons there and he left his phone in his coat pocket, unable to call for help. So many situations were running through Yuuri's head, he took a step back from Victor in his panic, a move that Victor did not take well.

“So you continue with the rude behavior? Bad, Yuuri, I didn't want to have to punish you but,” Victor stood up and grabbed Yuuri's arms, pulling him into his lap, grabbing his chin and forcing him to make eye contact, “I see I have no choice.”

Yuuri's eyes began to shine with tears. Wh-what's he going to do to me? Make me do? Yuuri felt a tear spill down his cheek and saw Victor's expression at that, a smile finally emerging again.

Pride.

Victor was proud that he was making Yuuri cry? Oh god, what have I gotten myself into? Mari, where was the gut feeling you said would appear? The feeling came far too late for Yuuri to have predicted this. Yuuri wanted to will himself to keep from crying, but the more he fought against the emotion, the more it seemed to pore from him. The tears fell, silently, as Victor continued to just stare at him.

“My Yuuri, there's no need for these tears.” Victor brought a hand up to his cheek and began to wipe it clean. “But you are in trouble for being so ill-mannered and impolite.”

Yuuri audibly gulped. Victor felt thrill in Yuuri's reaction to that. God, he was perfect, how could someone have not taken him before? Everything about him screamed beauty and sweetness and –   
At that point, there was a sudden knock on the door.

Victor covered Yuuri's mouth with his own, waiting fifteen seconds for the next knock. It was safe.

Victor took Yuuri off his lap and sat him down, getting up and heading toward the door, “Don't make a sound, solnishko, or the punishment will be even worse. Sit quietly, my Yuuri, please.”

Victor saw a small nod, getting himself off the couch, heading to the door as quietly as he could muster.

Victor opened the door a crack, seeing Mila who was looking uneasy.

“Yes? This better be life-or-death, Mila,” Victor glared at her despite the fear in her eyes.

“It is. We need to get you out of here, now. You were followed here.”

Victor frowned, covering his mouth with his hand. Damn it, of all the times that fucking JJ decided to be prick – Victor shook his head, not letting the anger take control. He nodded at Mila.

“I understand. Give me fifteen minutes, that should be plenty of time before we need to get out of here, yes?” Mila looked perturbed but knew better than to try to fight Victor on it. She nodded, whispering, “I can get him for you tomorrow as long as you promise we'll be leaving here tomorrow night.”

He grinned at that thought, having Yuuri with him was the idea, but he didn't realize it would be so soon that he'd have his darling Yuuri with him all the time. He smiled at Mila, whispering back, “Fair enough. Make sure you have someone watch him so he doesn't try anything tonight. Or JJ doesn't try anything here either.”

Mila nodded. She turned to discuss the plan with the other men there, trying to get them to discreetly call for backup. Victor shut the door once she gave him a thumbs up.

Victor placed a fist on the closed door and banged it rather loudly, frustrated at the sudden turn of events. Well, he had fifteen minutes, best to use it wisely. When it came to time, Mila was as precise as a clock, fifteen minutes and no more.

Victor turned around and faced Yuuri, he had pushed himself into the corner of his couch and grabbed a pillow, using it a shield on his body, Victor grinning at his futile attempts to protect himself.

“Well, moya lyubov, sadly we don't have much time as I must be going for the evening,” Victor saw Yuuri perked up at that, the tears seemingly stopping at the idea of Victor doing nothing to him.

Such an unfortunate desire for him. Yuuri was now Victor's. There was nothing to be done. And what Victor wanted, Victor always got.

Yuuri would just have to learn that the hard way.

Victor sat back down on the couch and turned to face Yuuri, smiling sweetly at him. “That means we hurry the punishment along, then. Come.”

Yuuri's eyes begin to spill tears once more. He was so lovely like this. But he was testing Victor's patience.

“Yuuri, please don't make me angry. I don't want to hurt you. But if you don't start doing what I ask, you will force my hand.”

Yuuri finally began to move, too slowly for Victor but he would train that out of him. It was only a matter of time. As Yuuri scooted toward him, Victor grabbed his arms and pulled him into his lap once more, kissing him with force, Yuuri gasped at this. This leaving an opening into his mouth that Victor took in stride, pushing his tongue in and deepening the kiss, to Yuuri's dread. Victor continued for a bit longer and stopped. Holding Yuuri's cheeks in his hand.

“My Yuuri, we will need to practice that, yes? You're kissing isn't satisfactory to me, but I understand, it's your first time, moi horoshiy,” Victor saw Yuuri turn an even brighter shade of red, how cute! “No need to feel ashamed.” 

Yuuri tried to look anywhere but into Victor's eyes but Victor kept forcing him to look back at him. Yuuri felt the time dragging forward, he thought Victor had to leave? If Victor left, he could, he could … Yuuri felt an emptiness in his chest. He didn't know what to feel or what to do after this.

“Alright, for your punishment, Yuuri, because you are so new to this, is to,” Victor's eyes twinkled, “blow me.”

Yuuri's spine straightened and he looked like a deer in headlights. He shook his head vigorously, tears spilling out even harder. Yuuri kept whispering, “No, please, please no, Victor,” quietly.

“Yuuri, we haven't the time to argue,” Victor grabbed his hair, hard, and pushed him onto the floor, in between his legs. Victor felt the trembling fingers on the inside of his thighs, seemingly too scared to go for his zipper.

“I'll help you this time, dorogoi, but in the future I expect you to do this. Learn it, my Yuuri, and quickly,” Victor unzipped and pulled his cock out for Yuuri. He took Yuuri's hand and placed it on him and grinned devilishly. “Better hurry, Yuuri, you wouldn't want someone to walk in on you, would you?”

Yuuri continued to cry but looked into Victor's eyes to find nothing but amusement and joy. What kind of person was he, truly, to enjoy the severe panic he was causing Yuuri? He tried to will himself to move forward, get it finished so he could finally be alone. But the fear kept him from moving.

“Yuu–ri, don't make me face fuck you. It will hurt. Badly.”

At that thought, Yuuri began to jerk his hand up and down, at least beginning something to keep Victor from doing that. He had heard that it was quite difficult and, more importantly, painful if done improperly, he really didn't want Victor forcing his cock down his throat.

Victor placed both hands on the side of his head, pushing it down toward his cock. Yuuri got the message, poking his tongue out and licking the crown slightly. He tasted the bitterness of his precum, but continued with this. Eventually, Victor started to push his head down again, Yuuri understanding the meaning there too. Yuuri opened his mouth and started to suck the top of Victor's cock, gently and slowly.

“Too slow, my Yuuri, too slow,” Victor murmured and started pushing Yuuri down, forcing him down. Yuuri started to feel himself panic as more cock went into his mouth.

“Don't bite, d-dorogoi, I promise you won't like h-how that ends,” Victor felt himself beginning to pant as Yuuri continued to do his absolute best with the cock in his mouth. He started to hollow out his cheeks and suck more, using his hand at the bit that couldn't quite fit in his mouth. Victor knew he was large, he'd been told many times, and he'd rather not hurt Yuuri's throat this evening. He'd do it in the coming weeks, training his Yuuri to perfection.

Yuuri continued, his vision going blurry as he tried to keep his tears from falling as heavily as they had been in the past.

He heard Victor start to moan and move Yuuri's head as he liked, Yuuri felt the cock heat up in his mouth, he began to focus on licking the underside of the crown, which Victor seemed to like, he dug his fingers into Yuuri's head at that.

“So close, moya lyubov, so c-close,” Victor increased the pace he pushed and pulled Yuuri's head, Yuuri began to panic from lack of air but kept sucking and licking. In an instant, he felt Victor's cock explode in his mouth, cum filling up his mouth, the smell of it filling up his nose, making him feel sick to his stomach. His cheeks puffed out slightly in dealing with the load as Victor pulled himself out of Yuuri's mouth.

“Swallow.”

Yuuri nodded, swallowing as quickly as he could, the utter disgust he felt crawling up his spine, he looked up into Victor's eyes, again, seeing nothing but pure consummate satisfaction in this beautiful blue eyes. 

“Clean my cock.”

Yuuri nodded again, and licked gently, making sure nothing was leftover. He left the tip for last, cleaned it as quickly and thoroughly as possible, and let it go.

“My perfect boy, Yuuri.” Victor put his cock back into his trousers and stood up, pulling Yuuri up with him, wrapping his arms around him. He kissed his cheek and ran a hand through his beautiful, silky black hair.

“You are utterly flawless, kotyonek, I will have nothing else but you from now forward. I expect you to learn all that I teach you. You will become my perfect –” Victor paused for a moment, considering the right word, “lover, right, my Yuuri?”

Yuuri nodded without feeling anything in his chest. Nothing but the bitterness of lingering cum in his mouth.

“I must be off, solnishko, do take care. I will miss you so,” Victor kissed Yuuri again, passionate, full of love and happiness, licking the inside of Yuuri's mouth, catching his own taste on his tongue, how divine.

“I will see you later, my lovely Yuuri.”

Yuuri, looking at the floor, nodded silently.

Victor was at the door the moment Mila knocked, and headed out into the night, looking forward to his future with his beloved.

 

Ten minutes. Fifteen minutes. Twenty minutes. Victor didn't return. Yuuri stayed stuck on the floor, just feeling. The powerful ache in his chest and jaw numbed him to any emotions that threatened to take over. He just let himself feel the pain.

After a half hour passed by, Yuuri pushed himself up on shaky legs. He knew that he needed to shower. He felt the taste of Victor still in his mouth. He'd love to brush his teeth as well. Yuuri, with a blank look on his face, walked quickly to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He pushed his back against the door and finally, finally let himself breathe in and out.

The tears immediately spilled from his eyes as he slid down. He covered his mouth with his hand, trying not to let himself get sick from the emotions that finally found there way into Yuuri's head.

He let himself cry harder than he'd ever before. Yuuri felt himself breaking at the edges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah.
> 
> It's a dark place we're off to, my friends. Just a warning that this is where I originally ended when I first started writing this over a month ago. But I have since continued! I do need to write a bit more and then edit it, but for now, I hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> Please let me know how everything is, especially the darker scene between Yuuri and Victor. I tried my best to keep it as a power trip for Victor, I'm hoping it comes off that way.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for all the support so far! It's honestly really made me feel good about continuing this story.
> 
> Hope you're all well. :)


	4. I'm Sorry for Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yuuri, what's wrong? Why are you crying?”
> 
> Yuuri felt the hot tears pour down his cheeks, bringing up the back of his hand to wipe them off.

After his shower, Yuuri felt something like a human again. The sorrow that had consumed him managed to dwindle yet refused to go out. He sighed, running a hand through his wet hair. He had brushed his teeth while cleaning, threw on some pajamas while he went to retrieve his phone from the other room.

 

 _Oh Mari! I need to call her back and to … to …_ Yuuri's thoughts trailed off. Was it worth telling her what happened? He trusted her but this issue seemed too, well, too personal for her to hear. He didn't want to upset her. But he really needed to talk to someone, someone who could maybe point him in the right direction with this issue. Yuuri thumbed at his one friend, but felt the anxious of describing what had happened to him. Was it alright to bother Phichit with this issue?

 

Yuuri felt the sorrow about to overtake his emotions once more, and without thinking, he clicked on Phicit's number, calling him.

 

After one ring, Phichit picked up.

 

“Yuuri! It's late, how are you?” Phichit's friendly tone made Yuuri's heart soften. Phichit was always so happy, so eager to help him out. Why did he waste his time helping out Yuuri? Yuuri could never let that thought go.

 

“Phicit, I, um, I …” Yuuri trailed off. He couldn't get the words out.

 

“Yuuri? Hang on, I'm switching to video. I want to see your cute face! Be right back!” _Click_. Followed by a ringing.

 

Yuuri answered, Phicit's face popping on screen, looking healthy and happy as he always did, grin plastered on his face.

 

“So what is it, Yuuri?” Yuuri noticed a hamster on his shoulder, bringing tears to Yuuri's eyes.

 

“Phichit, I … I need help.”

 

“Yuuri, what's wrong? Why are you crying?”

 

Yuuri felt the hot tears pour down his cheeks, bringing up the back of his hand to wipe them off.

 

“Phichit, I was, I was,” Yuuri let out a deep breath, “I was assaulted.”

 

 

 

 

Victor angrily followed behind Mila, taking odd alleyways and backstreets to get back to safety. He felt an all-consuming fire burning in him that he wanted to take out of someone. Especially someone connected to the _fucking_ Leroys. He clenched his fists, running harder after Mila.

 

He kept one of his best at Yuuri's home in order to keep watch, losing Georgi was regrettable but protecting his beloved was as vital as keeping Victor safe now. Besides, if Yuuri tried anything funny, Georgi would be able to stop him.

 

Ah, Yuuri! He was so sweet, working on Victor, trying to please him with those dark, shimmering eyes full of flecks of golden sunshine. Tears really brought out the true beauty in Yuuri's wonderful, shining eyes. He smiled at that, feeling some of the rage evaporate from his body.

 

When they finally reached the safe house, Mila held the door open and ushered Victor in, quickly snapping it shut behind them. She breathed out and looked at Victor, body tensing.

 

“Victor, I am so sorry, I just couldn't risk you –” Victor placed a hand under her chin, pushing her to look him in the eyes.

 

“Mila, please. You did the right thing. Timing was truly unlucky but I figured you of all people knew the danger must be serious to interrupt my activities,” Victor smiled and Mila's relief was evident, her body relaxing right away.

 

“About that, we need to leave tomorrow. I've booked us the first flight back home tomorrow evening, how do you want me to proceed with –” She hesitated.

 

“With my Yuuri? Whatever is easiest and quickest. If it's with me, it's with me. I prefer that but, realistically, it's unlikely.”

 

“Unlikely, Victor, but we have a few other options, if you'd like to discuss them before you sleep?”

 

“Of course, Mila, let's get to the real business at hand ...”

 

 

 

 

“Oh my God, Yuuri, I'm … I'm so sorry. That's – that's just horrible.” Phichit had been crying along with Yuuri earlier as the story was recounted to him, Yuuri telling him every detail that he hadn't already blocked out. “But what are you going to do now?”

 

“I don't – I don't know! I mean, I don't know what I can do, what I should do?” Yuuri didn't want to go to the police, as much as Phicit was begging for him to do so. Yuuri was already not a citizen, he wasn't sure the cops were going to help. And even so, he didn't know if he had it in him to continue to tell this story again, especially to strangers. It had been difficult enough to talk about it with Phichit. But what else could be done?

 

“Yuuri, can you go home? Is that possible? Maybe getting out of the country will help?” Phichit rubbed his temples. “I know it's expensive, before you say that, but maybe it's a good idea here.”

 

“Phichit, I can't! I can't run back, I have to face my problems. You always tell me that,” Yuuri wiped his eyes, tears leaking down.

 

“Yuuri, this is a bigger issue than normal. Really, I think it's okay to return after something like this. Can you check for flights at least headed out of there and back towards home for tomorrow? I think maybe you just need a vacation to process this.”

 

“I'll, I'll try. I promise. I'll look as soon as we're done, I swear. I'll let you know the details. But I need to sleep. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?”

 

“The minute you wake up, got it? I don't care what time it is for me, just call.”

 

Yuuri smiled at that and nodded, “Of course.”

 

“Good night Yuuri, sleep well. I'm here for you.”

 

“Good night, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Thank you, Phichit.”

 

Yuuri hung up his phone and immediately brought up a list of flights toward Japan, finding them expensive but not as bad he thought. Maybe Phichit was right, maybe it was time for a break. True, he'd been working for a bit and had some vacation time, he could make it work. And he could bring his laptop and do some work back from home.

 

Quickly enough, Yuuri booked a ticket back to Fukuoka, hurting to see the price but happy he was going home. Happy to be able to be rid of this. He smiled, though felt distressed at the early flight.

 

But he was going home, home to see his family. Home to go back into the family onsen. Home to be free.

 

He smiled a real smile for the first time since the incident.

 

 

Yuuri's flight was at about 10am, he knew he needed to pack quickly and lightly, grabbing only the essentials. He could buy more when he got back home. _Home_ , he sighed, _I hope Mari isn't too mad with me just showing up, not explaining anything to her_. Yuuri grabbed his favorite blue sweater, the one he had been wearing when he went on _that_ date. He shuddered as emotions passed through him again, dropping it on the ground.

 

As Yuuri finished up, packing his laptop and wires in his backpack, he allowed the exhaustion of the day to start to consume him. He ended up putting his suitcase and laptop bag near the door. He wanted to make a quick exit in the morning, just grabbing his things and going.

 

With the work done, he sent Phichit a quick message to his plans, he finally tried to go to bed. He lied down, the moment his head touched the pillow he felt the anxiety finally take a moment's break and he fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

Victor was very unhappy when Georgi walked in the front door at seven in the morning. Georgi explained that he'd left a good man in his stead but Victor had really wanted someone experienced watching over his precious love. Victor wasn't in any mood to fight with him, however, since Mila made sure to keep him up half the night in order to protect him. Or so she said.

 

With exhaustion creeping up on him, Victor waved Georgi's piss poor explanation off and went into his room. He wanted to catch a few hours of sleep before the flight. More than that, he wanted to make sure he was awake enough to help participate in getting his Yuuri over to his home. The thought of his Yuuri with him all the time thrilled him to his core; he practically salivated at the thought. With this wonderful thought in his mind, Victor went to take a few hours rest, looking forward to the rest of his day.

 

 

 

 

At 7:30am precisely, Yuuri was out the door and walking quickly toward the taxi he had called. He was petrified that somehow, someway Victor would turn up. He knew it was irrational, or at least thought it was, but nonetheless he made his way quickly into the waiting cab, all but throwing his suitcase in the trunk and backpack in the backseat. The driver even seemed a bit startled with the speed.

 

“Late to the airport, kid?”

 

“Just a nervous traveler. I'm sorry.”

 

“No worries,” the man looked to be about fifty years old, hair greying, bit of a thick beard with grey and red hairs in it. He wore sunglasses that covered up half of his face and smiled at Yuuri. “Let's get going then, yeah?”

 

“Yes, thank you.” Yuuri turned to look out the window, starring down his apartment one last time. A weird nostalgia crept through him, he would miss the place. It was tiny but it had been his home.

 

Yuuri allowed himself to relax in the car, he used his phone to make sure the driver was heading to the airport in the quickest way and so far he seemed to be. The paranoia of Victor was setting off all kinds of alarms in Yuuri's head. Just the fear that Victor could show up again somewhere around here was enough for Yuuri's breath to catch. He knew that there was a distinct possibility that Victor could be at the airport but he didn't care. Phichit had been correct, he needed to get out. He needed to get out quickly.

 

Yuuri remembered that girl that Victor talked to by the door. She seemed to maybe be a bodyguard of his? _If that's the case, then he most be somebody important_ , Yuuri gulped at the thought. Would Victor hurt him if he left?

 

No, of course not, Yuuri was being irrational. Victor probably just wanted to do … what he wanted to Yuuri and move on, just a man drunk on power and willing to throw it around. Regardless of who he hurt. But why hadn't any of Yuuri's gut feelings kicked in? He felt oddly unconcerned around Victor. Why?

 

“ _You are utterly flawless, kotyonek, I will have nothing else but you from now forward.”_

 

The words run through Yuuri's head, making his heart pause momentarily. What could Victor mean by that?

 

Yuuri felt his phone buzz, he quickly grabbed it to see a message from Mari. She apologized for not answering him earlier and wanted to know if he was alright. Yuuri quickly messaged back and focused on the approaching airport.

 

He was going to be alright. He'd put Victor out of his mind the moment he walked onto the plane and was up in the air, back towards Tokyo.

 

Back towards home and far away from Victor.

 

 

 

 

At 11am, Mila woke up Victor. Victor did not appreciate Mila waking him but she reminded him that they were getting ready to get his Yuuri and he wanted to know when that was happening. Like a light switch going off, Victor was out of bed and getting dressed. He figured it'd be best to dress a bit more formally, he was flying back home that evening and he was sure Yakov would be annoyed if he wasn't dressed well. Yakov had a weird thing about the way he presented himself to the world. Whatever, Victor was too thrilled to be worrying about Yakov's opinions.

 

Once dressed, he headed out of the room and saw Mila dressed in sporty attire. _She's probably doing the bulk of the work getting my sweet Yuuri home to me_ , Victor realized and walked up to her.

 

“Preparation is done?” Victor gave her his famous heart-shaped smile, it always put her off.

 

“Yep, do you want the details now or later?” She put her phone done and started to don her coat.

 

“Later is fine, shall we get going?” Victor started to head towards the door, smile on his lips. Only a little longer till he saw his little _kotyonok_ again!

 

 

 

 

“ _Welcome to flight 1643 to Tokyo, Japan! Please get ready for takeoff!_ ” Yuuri let himself exhale, his panic washing out of his system. The adrenaline run he just dealt with for the past few hours was unbearable. Every little thing made him twitch, every quick movement drawing his eye, silver hair making him check twice. He was one of the last to board the plane but he did so on purpose. He wanted to be absolutely sure Victor was not on his flight home. He wouldn't have gotten on the plane if he had been.

 

Victor. The name made acid burn in his stomach, tears beginning to pool in his eyes. Thank God he was done. He'd made it. He'd be safe. He was sure of it.

 

With that, Yuuri fastened his seatbelt. He put up his headphones, wishing and praying for sleep for the next few hours. He sent a quick message to Phichit and one more to Mari, letting them know he'd be back in Fukuoka soon.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love putting up new chapters, apparently.
> 
> Here's the fallout from chapter 3, Yuuri's made his choice to go back home.
> 
> Can't imagine that'll sit well with Victor.
> 
> Also if someone wants to ever be a spellchecker or something for this, I'm totally down. Feel free to let me know. I'm horrible at seeing mistakes.


	5. Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had lost his Yuuri.
> 
> They lost his Yuuri.
> 
> He planted the knife one final time in the man's shoulder and sat back and laughed.
> 
> Victor's found out Yuuri's gone and doesn't take it well.

 

“I _distinctly_ remember saying make sure he doesn't leave. Yes, make absolutely sure he doesn't leave. And I'm very particular with my words, make sure. He. Doesn't. Leave.” Victor paused each time for emphasis.

 

“I made a mistake.”

 

Victor walked up to the man, standing on his right side, “I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. What did you say?”

 

“I made a mistake, I –” Victor placed a finger to the man's lips, and sighed.

 

He pulled out his favorite knife. He smiled.

 

“I do hate it when mistakes are made.”

 

Victor plunged the knife into the right side of the man's neck.

 

Immediately, he drew it out and pushed the man to the floor.

 

“You had one _FUCKING_ job and you couldn't _FUCKING_ do it.” Victor continued to stab at his throat for fifteen more seconds, blood spewing everywhere, he felt some go up on his face, he didn't care.

 

They had lost his Yuuri.

 

They _lost_ his Yuuri.

 

He planted the knife one final time in the man's shoulder and sat back and laughed. Mila, oh poor Mila, was looking distraught and motioned for men to come over and clean the mess in his beloved Yuuri's apartment. Georgi stood by the door, trying not to look nonplussed.

 

Victor stood up, blood stained all over his suit and face, some of it apparently even in his silvery locks.

 

“Oh Georg – _i_ , would you care to explain this?” Victor sauntered up to him, as he was the taller of the two, he did have to look down, which he knew helped to make him feel even worse. As he well should, he fucked up. He'd have to punish him later. Gods, even his best men were being utterly terrible. He'd have to have a word with Yakov when he returned.

 

“This is my fault, sir, if you feel the need to punish me then feel free to do so.”

 

“Oh, believe me, I will, I promise. But before that fun begins, we absolutely must find my little Yuuri as he's now lost, yes?” Victor ran a gloved hand through his hair, thinking of what could have happened to his beautiful boy. He was sure it couldn't have been JJ, he wasn't smart enough for this.

 

Georgi nodded, starting to head out of the room.

 

“Ah, and Georgi?”

 

Georgi turned to look at him, despite trying to hide his fear of Victor, he still saw a shimmer in Georgi's black eyes.

 

“Don't even attempt to return home until Yuuri is back with me. Or you die. Whichever comes first,” Victor smiled at him and walked out, the darkness overtaking his mood now.

 

He turned back into the house to go into his beloved's room. As he walked past the man he killed, he yanked out his knife and cleaned it on the man's shirt, sighing.

 

 

 

 

Yuuri's room was quite plain. It had a plain duvet, white pillows, white sheets. No pictures of his family were around, a few books lying on an end table. Nothing special or particular for Victor to focus on. He frowned, looking around the room. He needed something of his _solnishko_ if he was going to have to wait for him to come back to him. Frowning, he started to walk out of the room as he noticed a blue sweater on the ground.

 

 _Was that – ?_ Victor picked it up and smoothed it out. It was the sweater he'd been wearing on their date! He must have purposely left it for Victor! He wanted to let Victor know he still cared! Of course!

 

Victor spun in a happy circle, clutching the article of clothing to his chest, bringing it up to his nose to smell his Yuuri.

 

“Oh m _oya lyubov_ , where oh where have you gone? Daddy misses you so,” Victor felt a shudder run through him.

 

He needed Yuuri back. He needed Yuuri back now.

 

 

 

Victor saw Mila standing by the door, directing people to get the area cleaned up. He looked at her with disappointment, knowing that that was the way to make her feel worse. He hoped she would feel awful at this moment. She had fucked up as well. And she knew. He wanted to make sure that she understood that Victor was displeased at this. Greatly displeased.

 

“Mila, I'll see you at the airport this evening. See if you can find a crew of others willing to help Georgi,” Victor sucked his teeth, “fix his mistake. If not, he can do this alone,” waving as he walked off, Victor felt the anger staining the edge of his thought. He wasn't nearly done killing for this mistake. Unfortunately Georgi was not an option, too competent at his job to die this way, but still. He'd take what he could get.

 

He looked to another bodyguard, a young man whose name may have been Alexei, he didn't know, frankly he didn't care.

 

“Do we still have that prisoner by the docks?”

 

“Um, yes sir but I thought –” Victor held up a hand to silence him.

 

“I don't give a shit what you think. Let's go.”

 

“O-of course, sir.”

 

 _Off to let out the rest of this anger_ , Victor told himself.

 

 

 

 

Yuuri had made it to Fukuoka. Exhausted. Dirty. But he'd made it. After getting his bags and out of security, he saw Mari.

 

 _Mari?! I told her I didn't need her to come get me, why –?_ Yuuri panicked and stopped dead in his tracks.

 

Mari walked up to him, face expressionless, stopping in front of him. She sighed and pulled him into a tight hug, surprising Yuuri once more.

 

“ _Okaeri_ , Yuuri,” Mari said and squeezed him again, “Let's get home.”

 

Yuuri nodded, “Okay.”

 

 

 

 

Yuuri's parents were ecstatic he was home. Confused, but nonetheless thrilled to see their baby boy back at home in the onsen. His mother wouldn't let him go for a full five minutes, just hugging him and crying gently, saying she missed him so much.

 

Mari smiled briefly and then excused herself, back to work as her parents continued to talk with Yuuri. She brought a hand to rub her temples, still feeling so, so sick at what Phichit had told her.

 

She made sure to send Phichit a quick message to let him know Yuuri was safely at home.

 

Phichit and Mari were friendly enough. Mari got in contact with him in the past when she worried about Yuuri. He wasn't exactly the most forthcoming person and she wanted to make sure he was alright. She didn't pry in his life, she just made sure that he was okay and didn't need help with anything, or was stressing himself too badly and causing issues in other areas of his life because of it. Phichit had made her a promise long ago that if he could tell her, he would. He respected Yuuri's privacy as much as she did, making their relationship mutually beneficial in their caring of Yuuri.

 

Phichit messaged her, letting her know that something had happened and it was causing Yuuri to come back home. Yuuri had asked Phichit to keep it to himself but it had been devastating for Yuuri. He was going to need Mari's help in helping out Yuuri. Mari was determined to figure it out but not to push her younger brother. She wanted him to come to her in his own time, but this time she knew, or thought she knew, that sooner would be better.

 

Mari heard her parents tell Yuuri they needed to get back to work but they'd have dinner together later, her mother once again wiping some tears out of her eyes, at least she figured from the sniffling. Mari grinned, such a crier, just like Yuuri.

 

Yuuri started to pad his way back to his old room, footsteps gentle and reserved, just like Yuuri to be so cautious in his actions. She made herself known as Yuuri neared her.

 

“Yuuri, are you okay? Do you need help unpacking?”

 

Yuuri grinned but it didn't quite reach his eyes, “I didn't bring a lot but thank you, Mari,” he kept walking.

 

Mari moved toward him and reached a hand forward.

 

“Mari?”

 

Mari hesitated. She looked down.

 

“Yuuri, what happened?”

 

He laughed. It was his “I'm okay but not okay and not sure how to handle it” laugh. She knew it well. “What did you mean? I'm fine –”

 

Mari embraced him again, stroking his hair. She felt him tense and let go, placing both hands on his shoulders, wrapping around her neck.

 

“I want you to know I want to help you. Please, let me help you. If you want,” Mari let go, scratching the back of her head. She brought her other hand to Yuuri's cheek, patting it gently. “I'm always here for you.”

 

And with that, Yuuri fell to his knees, tears falling heavily down his face.

 

He told Mari everything.

 

 

 

 

Mila had never seen Victor this angry. She had made it to the airport and through security with fifteen minutes or so to spare before boarding started. She was sitting in first class with Victor as usual, but his rage seemed to be only worse than this morning. He barely talked to her, hell, he barely acknowledged her presence near him. When they got on the plane, he ordered vodka and once the flight attendant walked away, he finally spoke to her.

 

“Any word on Georgi's search for my Yuuri?”

 

Mila was worried about this sudden, weird obession that Victor had with that boy. He'd known him for what, ten hours and suddenly he was in love? Victor could barely stomach someone fifteen minutes after sleeping with them. Where did this all-consuming passion come from? Mila noticed Victor's face, patiently waiting for an answer, gulped, and looked him straight in the eye. “He's working on it. He's got a full name, though, Yuuri Katsuki. You said he was from Japan, Georgi's starting the search with that. With out luck, he just went home and he'll be fetched from there.”

 

“Hope luck is with you,” Victor said as the flight attendant returned, Victor politely taking his glass and downing the vodka in one go. Mila shook her head.

 

“Something the matter?” Victor frowned at her.

 

“No, nothing.”

 

“Mila. You're not a good liar.”

 

“That's not true. I got Yakov off your back once by lying.”

 

“Half lying. You said I was with Chris and out of the country. Only half of that was false. Neither of which made him happy.”

 

Mila crossed her arms over her chest. “I count it.”

 

“Mila. Please don't test my patience any further. I already have to devise a punishment for Georgi. Don't make me add you to the list.”

 

“Hell, as long as you don't break my arms, I don't care. You've already tried that with me,” Mila stuck her tongue out and relaxed a bit. It seemed like Victor was trying to joke with her.

 

“True. What is it?”

 

“May I ask you about this boy? This Yuuri?”

 

Victor perked up upon hearing that. A smile bloomed on his lips and eyes seemed to sparkle with that indescribable quality of pure adoration. It was, in a word, odd.

 

“What about my _dorogoi_? He's perfection in every way, I miss him terribly,” Victor sighed, putting a finger to his lips. He seemed to be deep in thought for a moment.

 

“Um, sure, okay, Victor. Are you sure he's, well, that he's safe?” Mila cringed inwardly the moment Victor turned the evil eye toward her.

 

“My dearest Mila, whatever do you mean? My sweet Yuuri is not safe until he's with me,” he paused. “Do you mean safe for me to be around? Of course, he's too pure to be involved in anything. Believe me, I would have figured it out.”

 

“Would you have, though?” The thought poured out of her mouth quicker than she could catch it.

 

Victor turned to look at her. Expression suddenly blank, he brought his lips to her ear, “Choose your next words wisely.”

 

Mila pulled back and shook her head, “Victor, I'm sorry, I didn't mean –”

 

“Of course not. Enough chat, Mila. We've got a long flight home. Let's relax.”

 

With that, Victor looked out the window, their discussion finished.

 

Damn, she could not wait to be back with Sara and not have to deal with Victor for fifteen minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much updating, so little time. This story is still (surprisingly?) going strong! I'm really glad so many of you guys are enjoying it, I was honestly incredibly worried that it'd turn out badly. Your words mean a lot to me. Thank you so much.
> 
> P.S. Victor's little freak out on that poor bodyguard is taken from Pagan Min of Fry Cry 4 glory. I will say that I aspire to have Victor be as incessantly evil as Pagan Min. :)


	6. A Lifeless Face You’ll Soon Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri asked her to stop by a bookstore near their home, she complied. He walked in and found a book he'd been looking for. It wasn't anything too deep, just a silly fantasy book he'd been wanting to read for awhile. He smiled and hugged the book to his chest. As he walked to the register, he noticed someone staring at him. He'd never seen the man before in his life. Without a second thought, Yuuri paid for his book and hastily walked out.

    Mari had helped Yuuri, exhausted from the flight and emotional drain, get to sleep. After the taxing experience, Mari aided a barely conscious Yuuri from the floor to his room to prepare himself for sleep.

 

    Yuuri changed quickly, plopped down, and was out like a light.

 

    Mari, the ever-loving sister, tucked him in and brought a chair to sit beside him for awhile, playing with his hair as he slept. Her heart shattered the minute he recited what had happened to him. The fear, the pain, that awful Victor—God, she just wanted to scream whenever she heard his name! She let the anger dissipate once more, focusing on Yuuri, her strong, brave brother.

 

    He was strong; stronger than she was for sure. Despite having gone through something so awful after moving to a different country for work, here he was, home safe despite his anxiety. Her brother was truly wonderful. She hoped that he thought that about himself too.

 

    She doubted it though.

 

    Yuuri had had a rough childhood. He was bullied constantly regardless of anyone’s intervention. Both Mari and Yuuko, his childhood friend, had done their best to help Yuuri through those times, to no avail. He became quieter while withholding the “secret” from their family. At the time, she was glad that he had ice skating to help him. He was even getting really good at it! He'd competed in a few small tournaments and such and was starting to develop a reputation, but that ended just as quick as it began. Yuuri had been distraught upon receiving the news that he wouldn't be able to pursue it any further.  

 

She sighed, remembering the look of pure, unadulterated joy on his face as he skated. Those were the days. She didn't know much about ice skating, but Yuuri's pleasure made it all worth it to her.

 

    Now Yuuri had to deal with this. She was lucky it wasn't worse from what he had told her. She was so worried that this would completely shatter him once again. After breaking his ankle, it'd taken about eighteen months for Yuuri to return to his normal self. This could be even longer.

 

    Mari sighed. She stood from her chair, careful to make as little noise as possible. Looking down at Yuuri's sleeping form, she felt anger crackle beneath her skin. She was going to protect Yuuri if it's the last thing she did.

 

    She sent Phichit a quick message as she walked out of the room.

 

________________________________________________________________________

  


    Victor, Mila, and an assortment of guards from the plane walked out of the airport, quickly getting into a waiting car with an angry Yakov sitting in the back, waiting for Victor.

 

    Yakov turned toward him the moment Victor opened the door, frowning. “Victor, we need to talk.”

 

    “Yakov, please, I've got other things to worry about.” Victor began removing his gloves, followed by shrugging out of his coat. Yakov always had the heat on much too high in his car.

 

    “I've heard about your new licentious behavior, Victor. Is that what you're referring to?”

 

    Victor looked out the window, avoiding Yakov's eyes. He couldn't escape while in the car on the way back to the house…not that he intended to listen for much longer. But where had he heard this before?

 

    “Whatever could you be referring to, Yakov?” He turned slightly towards Yakov.

 

    “The boy Georgi is so desperately searching for. I never caught his name.”

 

    “My business. Georgi is my business, not yours. Drop it.” Victor went back to staring out the window, the landscape gray and cold much like his current mood listening to Yakov drone on.

 

    “Fine, we've business to cover. First of all …” Yakov began a long-winded speech about drugs or guns or some combination of the two. Victor halfheartedly listened, his mind stuck on shining brown eyes and a perfect blush on chubby cheeks. His Yuuri.

 

    Oh yes, Victor felt much better thinking about how much fun he would have when his Yuuri finally returned home.

 

________________________________________________________________________

  


    Yuuri startled awake several times in the middle of the night. Once he'd had a nightmare of Victor showing up in his room and pinning him down. He woke before it got further. Another time it was just a nervous ache in his stomach, but he felt better in the safety of his home than in his apartment. That was better—small, but an improvement nonetheless.

 

    Yuuri took some time to gather his thoughts before pushing himself out of bed. He showered quickly and put on his relaxation clothes: a blue sweatshirt with black sweats. He felt like a teenager again in his room that remained exactly the same as the day he left it. Skating posters lined the walls with some of Yuuri's medals on shelves. Books were stacked neatly on top of the dresser with his clothes neatly tucked in their drawers— _for now,_ Yuuri thought. His small assortment of stuffed animals sat on the corner of the bed. It'd been a while since he'd been home and his mother managed to keep his room exactly how he liked it! He smiled, feeling giddy. Nothing was going to interfere with the short time he could be with his family.

 

    _What would your mother think of your rudeness? She'd be appalled at the way you're treating a guest._

 

Victor’s words shot through Yuuri in an instant. He doubled over, falling to his knees while clutching his chest. His eyes watered as the fear and the nausea returned. He covered his mouth instantly.

   

_Not again, please not again. Why those words—his words! Not again, please not–!_

 

Yuuri turned and ran for the bathroom, making it just before he got sick. The force gave him a headache, a painful lump lodged in his throat. Sometimes out of nowhere, Victor somehow took control of his mind. Yuuri felt disgusted. And dumb.

 

    He'd been stupid. So stupid. So very stupid. Why hadn't his instincts warned him? He'd been taken in by this...this _pervert_ and paid the price. Yuuri felt shame down to his core over his decision to trust Victor in any way.

 

    After a few minutes of sitting there to make sure he wouldn't get sick again, Yuuri stood, brushed his teeth, went back to his room and sat on his bed. He couldn't tell his parents about this. Mari found out because Yuuri couldn't hold the truth any longer, but he'd never wanted her to know. He didn't want her pitying him. His whole life he'd had Mari defending and helping him. He wanted to stand up on his own and deal with this, but how?

   

Yuuri shook his head and laid back down, covering his eyes with his arm and letting the tears fall once more. It was his fault, and his alone.

 

    Once again, another failure by Yuuri Katsuki.

  


________________________________________________________________________

  


    Victor returned home, walked into his room and checked his phone. Upon seeing nothing from Georgi, he decided to call him figuring that an update was due. Clicking on his number, Victor started to undress, noting a shower was necessary. He'd had one after the incident at the dock in order to rid himself of blood but it was only cursory; a real one was a necessity.

 

    “Victor? How may I help you, sir?”

 

    “Update me.”

 

    “Good news. He did buy tickets back to his home in Japan. The last flight was to a place called Fukuoka, I think. Working on getting the home address now. Will have it within the next few hours.”

 

    “Wonderful. Who knew you could do your job satisfactorily.” Victor hung up the phone and headed toward the shower. Perhaps he'd be on another flight this evening. He'd always wanted to visit Japan. He smiled to himself, imagining his Yuuri here with him.

 

    _“Vict–oooor, we should shower. Together._ ” Yuuri's grin was devious in Victor's eyes, his body soft and his cheeks dusted with a beautiful pink blush. Victor felt himself harden at the thought.

 

    He needed Yuuri to be with him. The sooner the better.

  


________________________________________________________________________

  


    Yuuri awoke once again to knocking at his door. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he got up and saw Mari leaning against his doorway, an unlit cigarette in her mouth.

 

    “Morning, Yuuri. Ready for the day? Mom asked me to go shopping, wanna come?” Mari grinned. “We can get stuff to make _katsudon_. Haven't had it for a while now.”

 

    Yuuri's eyes lit up; of course he wanted to go! _Thank you for ordering the kat-katsu–I'm sorry, what was it called again?_ Victor's voice invaded his head once more. Yuuri tried to hide his reaction from Mari as best as he could. Unfortunately, she, of course, picked up on it right away. _She's too smart for her own good_ , Yuuri thought with a shudder.

 

    “Yuuri, what's wrong?”

 

    “Ma-Ma-Mari, I'm s-s-s-sorry, it's just the memories from, from the, from the um–” Yuuri held himself against the door frame, tears prickling the corners of his eyes.

 

    “I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I just, I thought–!” Mari helped lead him back to bed, gently pushing him down into a sitting position.

 

“I'll be back as soon as I grab water.” She dashed out.

 

    Yuuri nodded and tried to calm his nerves once more. Victor wasn't here. Victor's voice was just in his head, he wasn't here. Yuuri was safe. He was safe.

 

    Mari returned, carefully carrying the cup of water before passing it to Yuuri. He immediately chugged it down, stemming the panicked feeling in his system to a bearable amount. Throughout the process, the eldest sibling tried not to touch him much. She remembered that Yuuri didn't want anyone to be too physical with him when he was panicking that way. The less physical contact, the better the chances of a quick recovery. They weren’t sure why, but if it worked for Yuuri, it worked for her.

 

    After a few minutes, Yuuri calmed down, looking back up at Mari. “Sorry, I'm so sorry. When did you want to go?” He wiped the tears from his face.

 

    “Yuuri, I don't think you should go. Are you sure it'll be okay? Will you be okay?” She placed her hand on top of his.

 

    “I can't stay here forever. I'll have to learn to live with,” Yuuri hesitated, “ _this_ , I suppose. New kinds of panic attacks, I guess.”

 

    Mari nodded absent-mindedly. “We can go in half an hour. Why don't you eat some breakfast before we go?”

 

    Yuuri nodded and exited the room leaving Mari alone with her thoughts. Her only thought was of complete and utter animosity for Victor.

  


________________________________________________________________________

  


    Georgi slammed his hands on the table. _Finally, a fucking break!_ He smiled and grabbed his phone, clicking on Victor's contact the moment he saw it. It rang for what felt like ages until the man of the hour replied, “What? Make it quick.”

 

    “I found him! At least, where I think he is.”

 

    “Yuuri? Where? Where is he? Is he safe?”

 

    “In a town called Hasetu, Hasetsu? I'm not sure how to pronounce it, but–”

 

    “I don't give a fuck about the pronunciation. Is he there or not?!” Georgi could hear the irritation rising in his voice. How unlike the usually calm and collected Victor he knew.

 

    “I'm positive. I have a few friends in Japan down in that area and they told me they saw a boy matching the photo I sent at a bookstore today with some woman. Not sure who she is.”

 

    “Irrelevant. Thank you, Georgi. I appreciate your haste in this matter. I will book a flight there now. Meet me at the airport as soon as possible, yes?”

 

    “Of course. See you soon, sir.”

 

    Victor hung up on him, as per usual, but maybe Georgi could stave off any punishment for losing the poor bastard.  The kid’s life was over the moment Victor laid eyes on him.

 

    Regardless, it didn't matter to him. He had a job to do.

  


________________________________________________________________________

  
  


    After going to the supermarket with Mari, when Yuuri asked her to stop by a bookstore near their home, she complied. He walked in and found a book he'd been looking for. It wasn't anything too deep, just a silly fantasy book he'd been wanting to read for awhile. He smiled and hugged the book to his chest. As he walked to the register, he noticed someone staring at him. He'd never seen the man before in his life. Without a second thought, Yuuri paid for his book and hastily walked out.

 

    He climbed back into the car and finally let himself breath.

 

    “Yuuri, are you alright?”

   

“Mari, a man–staring–I can't, could it be?” Yuuri struggled to keep himself from hyperventilating as panic rose in his throat.

 

    She nodded and started driving back home. She felt the air stick in her lungs everytime she looked over to Yuuri. He just looked so exhausted, so defeated. She was tired for him, she just wanted him to feel safe and be able to relax. She wanted to say something to help, but what could she say? She never experienced this. More she was afraid her words would be taken the wrong way to an already vulnerable Yuuri. Once they arrived, Mari and Yuuri quickly unloaded the car and put the groceries away. Luckily for the two of them their mother was too busy helping out guests to take much notice of them. If she had, she’d have seen something was wrong with Yuuri. Mari sighed. _Why does this have to happen to Yuuri of all people? Why does life have to be so much harder for him?_ Mari wanted nothing more than to be able to protect Yuuri. But everytime she tried, she felt herself fail. She got angry at herself internally, _now is not the time to be feeling bad for yourself! Help Yuuri out!_

   

    She noticed Yuuri having trouble catching his breath, grasping at the counter with two hands, she walked over to him. She whispered that the two of them should go up to his room to relax. Yuuri did shaky, quick nods. Mari wrapped her arm around Yuuri’s waist and helped him go upstairs. The entire time he shook like a leaf in a hurricane. Her heart was breaking for him. She held back a flood of anger and of sadness as she sat him on his bed. She sat down next to him.

 

    “Yuuri, just breathe. We'll get through this, I promise. Just breathe.” She smiled, rubbing his  arms up and down. Sometimes this helped, so hopefully it would work this time as well.

 

    Yuuri sucked down some air and started to feel the decrease of adrenaline in his system. He nodded and, about ten minutes later, was back to his normal self.

 

    “Mari, I can't … I can't live like this. Every corner I think I see _him_ . Everyone that looks at me too long is with _him_! What am I supposed to do?” Yuuri whispered, grabbing a pillow and crushing it to his chest.

 

    “I'm not sure, Yuuri. If I contact Phichit can you talk to him? I don't think my advice is helpful to you here.” Mari whipped out her phone, looking for Phichit's contact.

 

    Yuuri nodded. Phichit would help him, right?

 

    “Hi Phichit, it's Mari. Look, what are you doing?” Mari nodded, then gasped. “You're here? What do you mean you're here?”

 

    Yuuri stared at her in disbelief. Phichit was…here?

 

    Mari nodded, and motioned for Yuuri to follow. “Sure, absolutely. We'll be there soon.”

 

    Yuuri looked at her quizzically and she shrugged. “Phichit's at the airport in Fukuoka. We'll be picking him up.”

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  


    Victor was hurriedly packing a small suitcase when someone opened his door. He looked over his shoulder and sighed heavily.

 

    “What, Yuri?”

 

    Yuri, being the obnoxious overgrown teen he is, kept playing on his phone and barely looked up.

    “Yuri, I am busy. What is it?”

 

    Yuri held up a finger and continued playing his game. Victor was starting to get impatient with him. He always did these pain-in-the-ass things in order to get under Victor's skin. It didn't normally work him up to this level.

 

    “Yuri, either get out or answer me.”

 

    Yuri whooped and smiled, then looked over at Victor.

 

    “Whatever, old man. Yakov told me to tell you to get your, quote, 'ass into my office immediately or I'll send him on the shipping job in the city this evening.'” Yuri put his phone into his pocket and leaned against the door frame, grinning that goddamn grin he had when he knew something Victor didn't. _Such a pain._

 

    “You know, for an almost twenty year old, you still act like you're fourteen. Tell Yakov I've got other business to attend to. I'll be back in a few days.”

 

    Yuri laughed, “Is this about that fuck toy from Canada?”

 

    Victor stopped in his tracks, standing straight. “Pardon me?”

 

    “Victor, seriously? I've heard it from everyone. This is pathetic, even for you.”

 

    Victor stalked towards the younger boy. Though Yuri had grown and was nearing Victor’s height, the silver haired man still towered over him enough to make him nervous. He managed to keep the rage from infecting his face. He saw a slight twitch of fear in Yuri as he invaded his personal space. Good.

 

    “Surely, Yuri, you can't understand what I've been through. Don't pretend to act so high and mighty with me. I would, however, be careful with your next choice of words. Yakov said I couldn't kill, he said nothing about maiming you.”

 

    Yuri rolled his eyes, “Like you'd ever–”

 

    Sick of the constant defiance, Victor's hand shot out and wrapped around Yuri's throat, squeezing tightly. “Testing me? You know I do love playing games, Yuri.”

 

    Yuri's face went red at the tight squeeze as he started to claw at Victor's hands, emerald green eyes  growing wet until finally, _finally_ desperation crawled their way in, brightening Yuri's eyes with the sweet, slick presence of unfettered despair. Satisfied, Victor let go harshly and Yuri fell to the ground, coughing heavily.

 

    “Fuck you, Victor,” Yuuri wheezed.

 

    “I'm off. No more gossip, please.” Victor walked back to his bed and zipped up his bag. As he exited the room, he pet Yuri on the head, and Yuri violently brushed him off.

 

    “I'll see you later, kitten.” Victor grinned at the angry look on the blonde's face and thought once more of his beautiful Yuuri. He'd be seeing him soon!

  


________________________________________________________________________

  


    Phichit refused to let go of Yuuri. He hadn't seen his friend in so, so, so long and now was not the time to let him escape! He squeezed him so much that Yuuri had to plead to be let go.

 

    “I'm sorry, Yuuri, I’ve just missed you so much! I didn't expect to see you for a while longer!!” Phichit beamed with a smile that Yuuri swore was literal sunshine radiating from his pores.

 

    Phichit finally released him and started to head out of the airport while talking animatedly with Yuuri about his newly acquired hamster. He was sad that he'd be away from them for a bit but had his parents looking over them. They had helped take care of his hamsters before, so he felt confident they'd be fine.

 

    Yuuri was always excited to hear about his favorite little critters, not understanding their appeal though. He recalled the one time he had tried to hold one but panicked, scaring the hamster in the process. It had been a total disaster and a wonderful memory. Phichit continued to discuss hamster related things all the way to where the car was parked.

 

    “So, Yuuri, how are you really?” Phichit asked once they started to head back to Hasetsu, making sure his phone wasn't too low on battery.

 

    “I'm, I'm okay. It's just been a bit rough.” Yuuri shrugged and looked down, trying to hide his face from Phichit.

 

    Mari looked back at Phichit through the mirror, her eyes asking him not to bring it up right now. Phichit nodded. Perhaps it was better to keep things light for now; essentially, keeping Yuuri's mind off of it. He turned to Yuuri, grabbing his cheeks with both hands and smiling.

 

    “Yuuuuuuuuuuuuri, we need to go somewhere special to eat! Pick your favorite place! I want to go!”

   

Yuuri blushed and nodded, a bit of happiness coming back into his eyes.

 

________________________________________________________________________

  


    “Ah, _mon amour,_ what can I do for you?” Victor was sitting in the airport, waiting for the plane to get fueled and fly him to Japan. He groaned at long period of wait, but had to be patient. It was just so hard when he knew in a few hours he'd be back with his sweet, sweet Yuuri!

   

“Hello Chris, are you almost finished in Thailand? I may need your…assistance.” Victor took a sip of water.

 

    “Finishing up now, actually. Quelled that little issue that Seung-gil attempted to leave for us, why? Whatever could you need, Victor?” He could hear the joy in his voice, figuring Victor still needed help getting laid. Victor shook his head and placed his hand near his mouth, trying to keep his voice as low as possible, as he whispered into his phone.

 

    “I need you to get to Fukuoka, Japan as soon as you can. There's a special something I must pick up there.” Victor's eyes darted back and forth. Seeing no one was listening, he continued, “I figured having you would be an asset as you're one of the very few who don't fuck up quite so regularly.”

 

    Chris laughed at the response. A scream was heard in the background. Victor smiled, “Still hard at work, I hear?”

 

    “Of course, no rest for the weary, Victor.” With that, another pained moan drifted into Victor's ear. “I'll be there soon. The flight shouldn't be too long, Thailand is relatively close.”

 

    “I'll see you there. Have fun.”

 

    “Always do, _mon amour,_ always do.”

  


________________________________________________________________________

  


    Yuuri and Phichit spent a long time chatting with one another through the night. Mari was in and out of the conversation because she had to work, much to her annoyance. However, Yuuri finally felt comfortable enough to go into depth about what happened that night, allowing his emotions to run rampant in a safe space without fear of repercussion in any way. Phichit cried along with Yuuri and just let him explain, a move which Yuuri was very grateful for. As the night progressed, Yuuri and Phichit gradually fell asleep, a modicum of bliss finally starting to become normalized within him.

 

    Yuuri would never learn to appreciate that night in its full glory until his life was fully stolen from him.

 

  ________________________________________________________________________ 

  


When Victor arrived in Fukuoka, Chris was already waiting for him. In his usual black sweater, he stood and greeted Victor, glad to be back in his presence. Chris was the closest thing Victor had to a friend. The two made small talk for a few minutes, Victor wondering how Chris’s latest job had turned out, glad to hear he’d taken care of one of Seung-gil’s most frustrating men. They weren’t quite as high as Victor would have liked, he really had wanted to teach that annoying _bastard_ a lesson, but was willing to take what he was given. One day he’d get Seung-gil himself, Victor told himself, and he was very much looking forward to it. Not allowing that kind of negativity to ruin his day, Victor checked his watch several times, waiting for Georgi’s message to let him know he’d arrived as well.

 

Victor was anxious. It wasn’t a feeling he knew well. He so desperately wanted to find his sweet Yuuri and keep him away from the world. No one deserved to have him nor see him. He was Victor’s, plain and simple. Chris lightly teased him about his possessive behavior, wondering how the boy was able to take command of Victor’s heart so quickly. Not that Chris thought Victor had a heart, per say; however, whatever it was that controlled this onslaught of emotions was controlled by a boy that Victor had met once. How was this possible?

 

    Victor grew impatient waiting. He had already been angry with Georgi for losing his precious _dorogoi_. Now he was keeping him from retrieving what was rightly his by making both him and Chris wait. How rude. His punishment would be severe.

 

    The minute Georgi messaged him, Victor and Chris were on the run to find him. Gerogi had the information on the home Yuuri currently lived in; some bathhouse-like-hotel thing. In order to keep Victor from being tied to it should something _unfortunate_ happen, it was best that the informant kept the information to himself. Easier to discuss it in person than to leave a trail for someone to find. The moment Georgi arrived, the two discussed the manner in hushed tones. Victor learned where Yuuri lived, basic family information, and how quickly it would take to get there. Chris looked bemused the entire time. Seeing the newfound emotional Victor was a real treat for him. Confusing albeit interesting.

 

The leader quickly devised a plan. Georgi, still being punished, was stationed at the airport. If something were to go awry, he would be there to help shuffle them out of the country. God forbid Victor get in trouble. Yakov would have an absolute fit. He’d get out rather quickly, but Victor being Victor had no desire to see the inside of a prison, especially one in another nation where he didn’t know the language.

 

With the plan set in motion, Chris made sure to discreetly slip Victor a gun. Victor smiled at him, glad that competent help could be found after the many fuck-ups of the week. With their guns stashed away, the two walked out of the airport, car received. They started heading out to a small little town where Victor’s toy resided...for now.

  
________________________________________________________________________  


    Upon arriving at Yu-Topia, the name of Yuuri’s home, Victor was confused. Was it a hotel? It seemed like a hotel, but why would a hotel have a hot springs in it? He shook his head, not letting himself get swept up in a wave of ridiculous questions. He’d soon be reunited with his beloved Yuuri! Now was not the time to get stuck on idiotic questions!

 

    He practically ran towards the building’s entrance with his sights set on getting Yuuri out as quickly as possible. He’d rather do it silently as to not to draw attention to himself. However, if people insisted on keeping his Yuuri from him, Victor had no problem shedding blood.

 

    Anything and everything necessary to see Yuuri again.

 

________________________________________________________________________

  


    Victor walked in. Sliding the screen open, Victor saw a short woman sweeping the front walk. He smiled at her and walked forward. He attempted to ask her in English about Yuuri before she held up her hand. Victor grit his teeth as the woman walked away. What on earth was she doing?

 

    Within moments, another woman, younger, came out and froze dead in her tracks. The older woman looked between her and Victor, seeming to question what was happening.

 

    The woman let out a strangled, “Victor?” Victor sighed. If the girl already knew his name, that was a bad sign for Victor. He was hoping to avoid bloodshed, he really was, but he didn’t have enough patience for this. Why did so many people make it so difficult for him to obtain his beloved?

 

    He quickly took out his gun from his behind his back and pointed it at the older woman. The younger one gasped in response. She threw a hand up in front of the older woman, a poor protectionary measure, Victor noted. Clearly this little pain in the ass hadn’t been around guns before. Victor certainly was going to use that to his advantage. _Let’s scare them a little bit, shall we?_ Chris finally entered into the room. He took immediate notice of Victor with his gun out, eyebrows shooting up. How had the situation escalated so quickly? Despite the question, he himself drew his own gun and angled it at the younger woman, where Victor aimed it at the older one.

 

    “Where is Yuuri?” Victor asked calmly. He cocked the gun. There was too long of a silence for Victor’s liking. He spoke in a louder, harsher tone, punctuating each word angrily, “Where. Is. Yuuri?”

 

    The woman that knew his name shook her head with vigor. “There’s absolutely no way in hell you’re getting near Yuuri,” she started to say. She had a bit of fight in here. Victor could appreciate that any other day of the week. Hell, he’d have invited her to join him if he thought that fighting spirit would run through her all the time. Before Victor could respond, however, an older gentleman walked into the room and froze, looking between them all. He started to speak in rapid Japanese, Victor frowned.

 

    Then, the older woman yelled something running straight over to the man. Victor did not like this turn of events. He made sure his gun followed the woman, wanting to make a quick, clean shot.

  
    In all honesty, Victor really tried to avoid bloodshed. He fired his gun, sighing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. It's been a while! Sorry, I was busy with work and with writing as I have written a ton for this story recently so for sure it will be continuing in the near future. I'll try to be a bit quicker in the updates in the future. Still no official schedule, for that I'm sorry.
> 
> A very special shout-out to my helpers: The_victuuri_fangirl, Sketchy_Writer, and Ishipithard, you guys are all amazing. Seriously. Thank you so much for your help!! <3 <3 <3
> 
> Any questions, comments, constructive criticism is always welcome. Thank you so much everyone for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


	7. The Queen’s Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yuuri, I'm starting to get upset. I came all the way to get you and you're misbehaving. I'm sure your mother would have had a fit if she saw you,” A cheeky smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth that he couldn’t have stopped if he tried. Death may bring out the worst in him others had said, but to Victor, that was his best side. “Not that she'll be able to do much about it anymore.”
> 
> Victor's back. Victor's unhappy.

   Yuuri awoke to shouting. It wasn't early, he grabbed his phone and checked the time.

 

07:37.

 

Early, but not that early. Why would there be yelling first thing in the morning? Yuuri looked around his room noticing that Phichit was also missing. _Weird_ , Yuuri thought. _Had Mari already grabbed him for breakfast? Where the two playing around and that’s why there was yelling?_

 

    Yuuri dragged himself out of bed and quickly changed into comfortable clothing . Upon hearing another yell, this one more guttural than the last, he felt panic rise in his throat and dashed out of the room into the dining area. He tried to keep his breath even and not let the fear overtake him, but he was not prepared for what was in the next room.

 

    What he saw would be permanently etched into his brain.

 

    On the floor were two bodies laying face down. He recognized them immediately—his mother and father. He couldn't quite comprehend what had happened to them at the time, but their unnatural stillness said it all.

 

    The area itself was trashed: tables overturned, the corner television broken, and the mats on the floor were ripped and tossed aside with splashes of blood everywhere. There were tears in the shoji screens where the fight must have taken place. The room was destroyed, and Yuuri was again shocked into submission. Yuuri turned his head.

 

    Mari and Phichit, both looking beat up, were bound in a corner. Mari's face scrunched in pain where a bruise was starting to show on her left eye. Phichit's eyes were puffy from crying, it seemed. Both looked at Yuuri anxiously. They made no movements but kept their eyes fixed on him, desperately trying to convey something to him that he just couldn’t comprehend.

 

    _What… ?_ Yuuri's brain was on overload. He stumbled backward, when suddenly—

 

    _Thud._

 

    His back collided with a wall.

 

“Oh, _kotyonok_ , how I've missed you,” the wall cooed, arms tightly wrapping around his torso.

   

     And with that, Yuuri screamed.

  
  
  


    _Why is my beloved screaming?_ Victor thought, _Is he unhappy to see me? Why would that be? He's already tried to escape, he should be glad I'm not beating him_. Victor's facade of happiness cracked at the thought. He drew his arms tighter around his Yuuri and rubbed his cheek against the back of Yuuri’s neck.

 

    “My sweet Yuuri, stop that. It's unbecoming.” Unsatisfied, the perpetrator flipped the boy with his mouth agape around to face him.

 

    “I, I, I, I–” Victor grabbed his chin and pulled it toward him, grinning.

 

    “You're so excited to see me that you're lost for words? Oh Yuuri,” Victor leaned forward and stole a kiss. He tried to deepen it, but Yuuri was being so _stubborn_ which was not what Victor had expected.

 

    Yuuri pulled back immediately and tripped himself, falling onto the floor. As he fell, he landed on his wrist and a sharp pain went straight up his arm. He cried out, cradling it. Yuuri looked up at Victor like a wounded animal as a dangerous look blossomed on Victor’s face.

 

    It bloomed with anger; eyes portraying indignation, the smile falling from his face and replaced by a tight-lipped scowl and a fierce glower. He crouched down to be more level with his treasure, placing a hand on his shoulder to help him keep his balance. Victor was _not_ having it. His morning was already difficult, why did Yuuri find it necessary to push him?

 

    “Yuuri, I'm starting to get upset. I came all the way to get you and you're misbehaving. I'm sure your mother would have had a fit if she saw you,” A cheeky smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth that he couldn’t have stopped if he tried. Death may bring out the worst in him others had said, but to Victor, that was his best side. “Not that she'll be able to do much about it anymore.”

 

    Yuuri's eyes darted over to his parents' corpses and a strangled whine crawled its way from his throat.

 

    Victor stroked his cheek with a gloved hand, up and down, trying to calm him. Goodness, Yuuri was making such a fuss, wasn't he? No better than a child. _No matter_ , Victor thought, _he'll learn to appreciate this sacrifice in the name of our love. He knows I’d never do anything to hurt him that he didn’t deserve. I care for him too much to make him bear too much pain._ At times, one must have a firm hand with a lover in order to get them to meet one’s expectations. Yuuri would be no different but he felt like he was being too patient—or at least trying to be.

 

Victor looked again at Yuuri’s splotchy red face as his eyes leaked tears. He sniffled loudly. Victor raised his hand to wipe the tears from his eyes, a light smile playing on his lips.

 

    “Now, now, Yuuri, this is all for both of us to be happy, yes? Can't have you running away from me again. That was very,” Victor leaned in close to his ear, “naughty of you to do, _dorogoi_ , and I'll have to punish you for it.” As Victor drew out of the word punish, Yuuri could hear the glee in his voice. Yuuri tried to push away again but Victor grabbed his hurt wrist. Yuuri screeched when he squeezed it to get him to stop whatever he had planned to do. He broke eye contact with him to look over to where Phichit and Mari were tied up.

 

    When Yuuri looked back over at Mari and Phichit, he finally noticed a tall man with blonde and brown hair wearing a black sweater towering over them, gun in hand, emerald green eyes shining at the scene before him. He had the gun pointed at the ground with a seemingly loose hold on it.

 

    “Victor, we best hurry up. We don't want there to be an issue and get stuck here.” The man proceeded to place the barrel of his gun against Mari's forehead. Yuuri felt his heart jump into his throat, the words forcing their way out of his mouth before he could even think about the repercussions.

 

    “THAT’S MY SISTER! NO!”

 

    With that, a sharp _bang_ rang throughout the house. Mari fell backward, a spray of blood coating the wall behind her. Phichit shrieked and Yuuri couldn't believe his eyes.

 

    Mari. Mari was…gone.

 

And it was all his fault.

 

    “Chris, I didn't say you could do that.” Victor stood at once and strode over to Chris, slapping him harshly across the face. He hated when people had their own plans for what to do to get rid of people. Victor had given no orders to harm that girl. Besides, that feisty nature of hers could have made her a formidable ally. Though he was unhappy, it was probably for the best anyway. Yuuri’s family was gone and no one would be looking for him as intently, he figured.

 

    “But you said–” Victor held up his hand. Chris' eyes darkened, but he looked down, apologizing quietly.

 

    “You're lucky I'm feeling so generous now that I have my Yuuri back. Dispose of that one anyway you wish, then we're leaving.” Victor turned back around and started towards Yuuri, his face almost shining with pure, unadulterated happiness. His love was back! He walked straight up to him when suddenly he felt Yuuri quickly scurry over to him.

 

    “Victor, please, please don't hurt him!” Yuuri grabbed at his right leg the moment he came back to him, gripping it with surprising strength. “Please don't, he won't say anything, I promise. Please don't.” Yuuri continued to murmur pleas to Victor, desperate to spare his best friend’s life.

 

    The silver haired man placed a index finger to his mouth, thinking about what to do. He didn't want to upset his pure boy, but he also didn't—and wouldn't—leave anyone to know what had happened here. He frowned, squatting down to be eye-level with Yuuri once more.

 

    “Okay, _moi sladkiy_ , I'll give you three options: one, he dies now. You don't want this one, yes?” Yuuri emphatically nodded. Victor laughed and ran a hand through Yuuri's hair. He was just so adorable when he was trying to save his friend’s life! Trying so very hard to be a protector, his sweet, darling Yuuri.

 

    “Alright, _solnishko_ , we won't do that. Two, he comes with us but will be disposed of later. He'll eventually wear out his welcome, I'm sure.” Yuuri stared at Victor, waiting for him to continue. Victor took a breath as he tried to consider one more option. He really didn’t want the stress of bringing another person to his household, especially one whose life Victor didn’t care for. He was just extra baggage. There must be a way to dispose of him easily so he need not worry about Yuuri’s safety any longer.

 

    “Three—oh, Chris?” From the corner of his eye, he saw his partner shuffling back and forth, a fairly peculiar motion from the usually confident man.

 

    “I'll take him, _mon amour_ , if you really do not want him.”

 

    Victor laughed heartily, “Really Chris? Why on earth do you want that thing?”

 

    Chris shrugged and quickly switched over to French to keep Victor's pet from understanding.

 

“Because I'm tired of looking for new lovers. At least this one will be kept for me and I can do with it as I please. Like you said, if I get bored, I can dispose of him.Your Yuuri will remain protected.”

 

    Victor had noticed a bit of lust in Chris’ eyes when he eyed the boy. He’d always had a thing for prisoners, especially one as pretty as Yuuri’s little friend. Objectively he was quite pretty, obviously nowhere near his Yuuri, but he could appreciate a beautiful thing when he saw it. He knew Chris could as well. Ah, at least this made the decision easy for him. Victor nodded towards Chris.   


“Well, Yuuri,” he began, leaning forward to peck his cheek, “Your little friend is Chris' now. Don't worry about him, he's in safe hands. Well, somewhat safe hands.” The two killers grinned at one another. Neither one of them could ever be considered remotely safe; however, they did know how to take proper care of their toys. That much was true. At least until Chris broke his beyond saving, but that was something that Victor thought Yuuri would rather not know.

 

    “Vic-Victor … ?” Yuuri's voice sounded so small and fragile, like a baby bird. God, he loved the way his name fell from those utterly perfect lips.

 

    “Yes, _kotyonok_?”

 

    “He'll be safe? Y-you won't hurt him?” Yuuri stared at the ground as if it would swallow him whole. No such luck. He looked over at Phichit, whose eyes held nothing but absolute horror. Yuuri wanted nothing more than to beg his forgiveness but Victor blocked his path forward. It would no doubt upset Victor if he moved away from him once more. The last thing he needed was to make him more angry. Victor had no qualms about hitting him, Yuuri wondered to what degree that meant.

 

    “I won't, I promise.” _For now, he'll be in Chris's capable hands. Poor boy,_ Victor thought darkly. “Well, my beloved, time to get going. We're going back home.” He offered his treasure a hand to help him stand. Yuuri stared at it with blank eyes. What was he supposed to do with that? His mind went to blank.

 

    “Yuuri, don't keep me waiting.”

 

    Yuuri, face an empty void, nodded and grabbed his hand after finally figuring out why Victor’s hand was outstretched, standing on shaky legs while cradling his injured wrist. Phichit looked terrified and tried to move his way toward his friend, suddenly finding the willpower to, at the very least, scream despite being bound and gagged. Yuuri turned to look at him, his eyes expressing the one emotion that he himself couldn't find: forgiveness. He tried to convey that this wasn't his fault, that he stilled loved him, hoping that just that alone would be able to keep Yuuri going.

 

    Yuuri saw it, the slight tilt of his head enough of an answer for Phichit. Suddenly, the bound man felt a kick connect to his back and fell forward. The man—he thought his name was Chris—rolled him over onto his back.

 

“No more of that, m _on chéri_. I expect your silence now.” A sadistic grin came over his face. Phichit felt tears pool in his eyes.

 

    “Chris, come later with your toy. My Yuuri and I will leave first. Do be careful. Don't lose him, I'd hate to be disappointed in you. And I’m sure Yuuri wouldn’t like it if you lost his little friend.” Victor chuckled at that then waved him off. He decided to place a hand on the small of Yuuri's back, and lead him out the door.

 

    “Yuuri, I expect you to be on your best behavior till we return home, yes? _Lyubimiy_ , you will do as I say and when I say it, no questions asked. We're off to the airport. We'll be back in Russia soon enough, then we have so much time to make up for.”

 

Victor kissed the top of his head and kept Yuuri rather close, reveling in the ability to be able to touch his beloved once again. He continued to lead Yuuri to the car that he'd taken—a rather luxurious model, not that he knew Japanese luxury models well—and helped him get into the passenger seat. He felt his heart flutter with the knowledge that soon enough, he'd be able to keep his beautiful boy in a safe, secure location. He wouldn't need to worry about his security anymore!

 

    With that thought and a quick reminder to his love to buckle up, the two were off to the airport. Victor grabbed his hand and held it, finally feeling satisfaction for the first time since he was around Yuuri.

 

    He'd never lose it again. He promised himself that.

  
  
  


Yuuri, stone-faced, sat at the airport. By his side, _always by his side_ , never leaving his damn _side_ , was Victor. The mafia boss wouldn't let Yuuri out of his sight for even a moment, like when he'd went to the bathroom. Victor stood outside the door like a bodyguard, petrifying Yuuri ever further.

 

    Victor grabbed his hand several times, sometimes just holding it, a few times bringing it to his lips and giving it gentle kisses. Yuuri paid him no mind, his heart and his mind in two separate places, he unable to bridge the gap between them. He still couldn't accept that his family was gone. Truly gone. He hadn't even had a chance to say goodbye. If only he hadn't returned home. He should have just stayed in his apartment. True, Victor would have taken him captive, but at least he'd still have a living family. Stupid, stupid Yuuri. A tear silently trailed down his cheek. His mother's laugh, his father's drunken antics, Mari's warm hugs, gone.

 

    Everything. Yuuri's life. Gone.

 

    Victor continued to touch him. He didn't care.

 

His life was over.

 

    Victor, however, was growing unhappy with Yuuri's lack of response to him. He noticed his blank stare at the walls, the few times his tears fell without warning. He should be so happy to be back with Victor; he was completely safe now! He thought of all the wonderful things they'd be able to do now that his Yuuri was coming home with him! Victor let out a breathy sigh at the blissfully domestic image in his head, his husband waiting patiently for him and being open to whatever Victor wanted, whenever he wanted.

 

    He was yanked from that daydream as one of his bodyguards came up to him, letting him know fueling was done and they could board now. Victor nodded, standing up. He stood for a moment, waiting for Yuuri to stand up as well.

 

    No response.

 

    “ _Solnishko_? Shall we?”

 

    Yuuri turned his head mechanically, staring up at him with blank, bloodshot eyes. He still cradled his wrist in his arm. Victor had forgotten he'd injured himself in their silly little spat. Yuuri eventually got up and fell in line behind Victor, eyes glued to the floor, praying not to step on Victor's heels or bump into him accidentally. Better not to cause any extra anger in him for now.

 

    After a few delays—stupid airport bullshit Victor knew full and well—the two men plus a slew of bodyguards boarded the plane. Georgi was also waiting on the plane, looking much better when Victor walked on the plane with Yuuri. Victor nodded at him, sitting down on a couch, pulling Yuuri down to sit next to him. Within what felt like moments to Yuuri, they were speeding down the runway and off to Russia.

 

    He felt nothing. Not fear. Not pain. Just an empty void.

 

    Victor was amicable; chatting with bodyguards, getting himself drinks, just being a generally pleasant human being. The guards were thrown off slightly by his attitude. They assumed it had something to do with the silent, melancholic boy that sat alone, keeping to himself, saying and doing nothing.

 

    Eventually, though. Victor grew tired of these men. On a plane there wasn't exactly a large area for he and his beloved to get some privacy, but he did have the bedroom in the back…

 

    Victor shot out of his seat, standing tall in front of Yuuri who was cradling a water and staring out one of the windows.

 

    “ _Dorogoi_ , come, follow me.”

 

    Yuuri, being ever so cute, said nothing, standing from his seat.

 

    Victor nodded, heading to the back room. He stopped, and told his men to leave him alone until he came back out. The guards nodded and Victor continued his walk back. Yuuri walked forward in stony silence. Upon opening the door, the ex-skater was greeted by a generic looking bedroom-like room. It was cramped in size, holding one large bed and little else. A small dresser-like storage area was built near the bed. Much like a hotel room, the sheets and duvet were stark white in an otherwise dark plane.

 

    Victor sat. He patted the area next to him, gesturing for Yuuri to join.

 

    His boy stood still, seemingly unmoving.

 

    Victor frowned, “What ever is the matter, _kotyonok_? I know you've had a rough day–”

 

    Yuuri muttered something under his breath, darkness enveloping his face.

 

    Victor hadn't heard it. “Come again, my Yuuri?”

 

    “You,” Yuuri said, barely above a whisper, “have no idea about my day.”

 

    “Yuuri, I was with you for most of it,” Victor laughed, “Of course I do, _kotyonok_!” He pushed himself off the bed and wrapped his arms around him. He whispered into his hair, placing a kiss on the crown of his head, “I'm here to protect you, my sweet Yuuri. I always will.”

 

    “Pro-protect me?” Yuuri's voice was quiet but anger quickly bled through.

 

    “Of course, _solnishko_. Forever.”

 

    That was the last straw. From somewhere deep down in Yuuri's spirit, something broke free and he, with all his might, shoved Victor off of him. Victor, caught off guard, stumbled back onto the bed, landing on his elbows.

 

    “Protect me?!” Yuuri cried out, the last syllable sounding more like a whine than a furious outburst. “You KILLED my family! You DESTROYED everything! You took Mari, you took my parents. I don't want _THIS_!” Yuuri burst into tears and fell onto the floor, curling into a ball while sobs wracked through his whole body.

 

    While the scene might have inspired some level of compassion in a rational human, Victor's mind, however, became red with anger. _Did my lovely Yuuri j-just shove_ me?! Victor thought and launched himself up before squatting down in front of Yuuri.

 

    Working up all his strength, the taller man struck his beloved across the face. The sound resembled the crack of a whip, and he could feel blood trickle down his open palm afterwards.

 

    Yuuri let out a strangled cry, immediately cupping his cheek.

 

    “How dare you, Yuuri? I've done nothing but protect you. You're being so ungrateful.”

 

    Victor strode closer as Yuuri tried to move back, attempting to keep the distance between the two of them. Victor halted his attempts easily, grabbing his injured wrist and tightening his grip. Yuuri screamed again but stopped moving, the pain becoming agonizing.

 

    “Yuuri, apologize.”

 

    Yuuri, gaze blinded by tears, tried to keep himself from yelling out in agony once more.

 

    “Now, Yuuri.” Victor gave another painful jerk of his wrist.

 

    “I'm sorry! I didn't mean it, I'm so sorry–!” Yuuri wheezed out, the pain in his wrist ascending to hellish territory. Victor let go, and started to caress the cheek he hit.

 

    “Of course you're forgiven, _dorogoi._ I only do this as punishment. As long as you follow my rules, you'll never be hurt again. I promise you, _solnishko_.” Victor pushed forward and kissed him, letting Yuuri feel his passion through actions instead of through words.

 

    Yuuri stopped, remaining perfectly still. Victor could work with that.

 

    He continued to deepen their kiss, pushing his tongue into his warm cavern, emotions bursting at the seems. He was back with his beloved; _kissing_ his beloved! The little outburst had been completely erased from his mind.

 

    Victor broke it off, sat back, and pulled Yuuri into his lap. The boy yelped quietly at the sudden movement much to Victor's delight. He laughed, pressed his lips to Yuuri's earlobe and kissed it gently, whispering little compliments that made Yuuri's face bright red. Victor noticed the blood that had been smeared on his cheek and licked it off. It was easier than trying to get a tissue which seemed to be nowhere in sight. He loved how Yuuri tried so desperately to keep the pleasure out of his voice, letting out little breathy pants in response to Victor's touch.

 

    “Yuuri ...” He whispered in a low rumble while working his hands into Yuuri's shirt, practically salivating at the thought of his glorious skin,  “You don't have to hide how this makes you feel. Let go, _lyubimiy._ ”

 

    Yuuri felt trapped like an animal in cage. Victor continued his ministrations, yet for some reason, his body betrayed him. Where he wanted to feel disgust and aversion to everything, his body had forsaken him, feeling something akin to pleasure. It made him sick to his stomach.

 

    “My sweet Yuuri …” Victor breathed out and withdrew his hands, causing Yuuri to relax for a moment. Maybe the man would be satisfied with just that for now.

 

    Victor, of course, wasn't. Not at all.

 

    Victor stood up and sat himself on the bed. He grabbed Yuuri’s hand and pulled him toward him. He grabbed Yuuri's hips and gently placed him on the bed, straddling his waist and attacking his neck with an ardent fervor—feather-light kisses and sharp nips against soft skin, never placed in the same order, amused by Yuuri's response to each mark. Again, it was mostly heavy breathing but he took it as his baby enjoying himself. Victor prided himself on always being able to make his lovers feel pleasure. Well, he didn't really care if they did at the end of the day, but there was just something about his beloved Yuuri that he so desperately wanted to please him. Upon reaching his collarbone, Yuuri finally let a small moan slip through his lips.

 

    “Sweet Yuuri, you sound delicious. Don't hold back, _moi horoshiy_ ,” Victor panted and started to strip Yuuri of his pants. He felt Yuuri shudder at the words. He'd forgotten about the secret little kink!

 

    “You enjoy it when you're praised, darling?”

 

    Yuuri didn't respond, avoiding looking Victor in the eye.

 

    _He's being so coy with me_. Victor smiled at the thought. His lover was so shy! He'd never be able to get over that.

 

    Victor’s hand slithered down to Yuuri’s cock, groping it appreciatively. He beamed feeling it already half hard.

 

“Yuu~ri! I didn't realize you were getting so excited, _dorogoi_!” Victor pulled down his boxers and continued to just feel Yuuri, whose erection continued growing harder and harder. Embarrassed, Yuuri threw his arms back to cover his eyes. Victor gently massaged the surrounding area, touching his thighs and cock with the softest, feather light fingers. Yuuri's breath hitched, cock so hard it was painful.

 

    “My, my Yuuri. Are you going to cum soon?” The older man whispered softly in his ear, moving back up to claim swollen lips once more. Victor decided to continue his teasing movements, sliding his hand only so quickly as to get Yuuri hard, not to have him ruin their fun too quickly.

 

    Victor suddenly stopped leaving Yuuri panting, uncomfortable in his own skin. It was hot where Victor touched him, but he felt cold at the revolting situation he was in. How could he truly enjoy himself being taken against his will?

 

    “Vic-Victor?” Yuuri hiccuped, tears rolling down his cheeks.

 

    Victor quickly rummaged through his draws, becoming angrier the more time passed unable to find whatever it was he needed. The younger boy jumped at the disapproving sound of anger, fearful.  

 

    “No lube, goddamnit. Fuck.” Victor looked down at the sweaty boy, a mischievous twinkle in his eye and malicious grin on his lips. “Well, I won't be able to fuck you, _kotyonok_ , but that doesn't mean we can't continue our fun.” He winked.

 

    Suddenly, the blood rushing through his veins became as cold as ice. His fight-or-flight desire was screaming for him to run, but where could he run? Nowhere. The sinking despair of him being trapped sunk in once more.

 

    Victor was back on top of him, taking off what remained of his clothes as quickly as he could. He carefully took Yuuri's glasses off his face, placing them elsewhere, followed by his shirt. Yuuri’s arms went back to covering his eyes.

 

    “No, no, my beloved, I want to see your face.” Victor grabbed his forearms and pulled them down, not enough to injure but hard enough that Yuuri would think twice before trying it again.

 

    Yuuri's eyes darted around nervously. Seeing Victor fully naked caused him to blush deeply, the strawberry red colour travelling down to his chest. The blush darkened upon remembering his own nakedness.

 

    Victor couldn’t get enough of his precious love! The giddiness increased the longer he looked at the flushed boy as he pulled Yuuri onto his lap when sitting back down on the bed. Victor ran a hand lovingly through Yuuri's hair, giving into the urge to kiss him passionately again. Yuuri wasn't quite reciprocating when his tongue pushed into his mouth, but he didn't care. He'd learn to be Victor's ideal lover soon enough. They have all the time in the world for that.

 

    As they continued to kiss, Victor pulled Yuuri's hand down to his cock. He was already hard at the thought of having his perfection back with him, but grew harder as Yuuri's timid hand wrapped around him. He himself wrapped a hand around Yuuri and started stroking harder, causing his beloved to jolt slightly.

 

    “You're so perfect, _lyubimiy_ , so perfect,” Victor panted, his quickened movement eliciting a few quiet whines. Pride swelled in his chest, so he smiled. “Harder, _kotyonok_ , you're doing so well!”

 

    Yuuri moaned slightly at the words, a rush of repulsion coursing through his body but he continued to stroke Victor, up and down, moving quicker to try and end it as soon as possible. Yuuri felt himself tense, a flood of endorphin crashing through his system, while repugnance ran through his thoughts causing him to have trouble catching his breath. Despite this, he managed to continue to stroke Victor, faster and faster, rubbing the overheated flesh in his grasp until suddenly—

 

    Victor let out a small groan and came over Yuuri's hand. He stopped, letting his hand fall to the bed, panting. The captor brought his hand forward, licking Yuuri's cum off. He smiled down at his beloved.

 

    Yuuri was bright red, chesting heaving, cock softening yet still pink with blood. He grinned.

 

    His boy was so perfect. With Yuuri in the crook of his shoulder, his own arms caging the black haired boy in, Victor laid down on the bed, content.

 

“My sweet Yuuri, I'll never let you go.”

   

Inside, Yuuri was screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back again! Still working on the story when I can, just crazy busy right now. Hope you guys like it! :D
> 
> A very special shout-out to my helpers: The_victuuri_fangirl, Sketchy_Writer, and Ishipithard, you guys are all amazing. Seriously. Thank you so much for your help!! <3 <3 <3
> 
> Let me know what you guys are thinking. I always love to hear it! :)


	8. No One Walks Away From Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time in a while, Yuuri felt something akin to being alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's another chapter! A bit shorter than the others, but more is coming, I promise! :)

Afterward, Victor sang Yuuri praises, but the boy in question felt nauseated. Victor clung to Yuuri's back, tucking him beneath his chin, and then all he heard was breathing. Victor had fallen asleep.

 

Yuuri was stuck. Inside he felt nothing. A black void where something resembling emotions once stood. There was nothing. No memories of anytime before Victor could be recalled. Thinking about his family, even for a moment, was far too painful. 

 

Yuuri felt broken. 

 

He felt worthless. 

 

He  _ is  _ worthless.

 

All he was worthy of is being Victor's…pet. He shuddered at the word. As if feeling his possession’s distress, Victor shifted, and Yuuri stilled. Best not to wake him if possible, Yuuri reckoned, knowing it wouldn't end well like most events since meeting the mafia man.

 

Yuuri closed his eyes, trying to fall into the void. He could feel his heart pounding in his throat. Victor clung to him like a goddamn octopus. He tried to relax, breathing in, breathing out. 

 

In and out…

 

Just keep breathing. Forget everything.

 

In and out, in and out…

 

Sometime within that span of restlessness, Yuuri finally let himself fall asleep.

  
  
  


Victor awoke to a gentle knock on the door, hearing it softly open to reveal Georgi standing there.  _ Wonderful _ . What did he want?

 

“Yes?” Victor acknowledged in a light whisper, seeing Yuuri still sleeping in his arms.

 

“One hour until we land,” Georgi replied in a quieter tone. Victor nodded, and the informant walked out the door, closing it just as quickly as he'd opened it.

 

One hour? He best kept up and make himself presentable if he was going to have to deal with Yakov. Explaining his new addition to the household. It's not as if Yakov could do anything, but his bitching could be quite a nuisance after a while. Just continuing to preach as if he knew what was going on. Annoying.

 

Reluctantly, Victor unwrapped himself from his sweet boy and headed toward the small bathroom in the room. The shower was far too small for his taste, but it was a necessity after what he'd enjoyed with his beloved last night. He grabbed one of the suits he tended to leave on the plane and all other toiletry necessities. Yuuri, having adjusted to Victor’s absence, was still deep in slumber, chest slowly rising and falling with each breath. His skin was just as pale as the sheets he slept on, warming Victor's heart. His black hair spread across a pillow in all directions. _ He was just so cute! _

 

Victor smiled and pecked his cheek before walking into the shower, thinking about how happy he finally was. Being able to rescue and be with his beautiful Yuuri made his day so much more bearable. Ah! Such a wonderful day!

 

With utterly felicitous feelings bounding through Victor’s mind, he walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

  
  
  
  


Yuuri woke to the sound of water going off somewhere close. The sound was too close for it to be his shower, so why..? If there was someone in his apartment, why were they here? He didn't remember inviting anyone recently…

 

He opened his eyes, unable to see. He rubbed them, getting the sleep out, and sat up slowly. This…wasn't his room? Where was—

Suddenly, memories of the past few days hit him like a tidal wave:

 

_ Victor, flight, home, Mari, Phichit, Mom, Dad, death, gun, kidnapped, Victor, danger, blood, yelling–! _

 

His system was on overload.

 

His vision blurred, head pounding as he became even more disoriented. He tried to shut his eyes but the memories continued to relentlessly flood his mind regardless of what he did.

_ —that man, the gun that went off, Mari falling, Phichit's tears. Phichit! _

 

He covered his mouth to keep himself from making a sound. What was going to happen to Phichit?! That man—Chris if he wasn’t mistaken—was going to take him, but what did that mean? Rather, he knew what it meant but was that really going to happen? Would Phichit be harmed too? Would that be his fault as well?

 

Yuuri shook his head, his hand slowly falling on to the bed, staring at the duvet. He, he couldn't be blamed for this...could he?

 

_ Of course it's your fault. If you hadn't contacted him, he would have never come and he wouldn't be in this predicament now. It's  _ your  _ fault. As always Mari, Kaa-san and Tou-san, all because of you and your selfishness.   _

 

Yuuri's dark thoughts became too overpowering. He shook his head in denial, deliriously murmuring apologies not just to himself, but for everyone he had wronged trying to escape from a man he  _ knew  _ wouldn’t let him go. 

 

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry.” 

 

He felt the tears fall and let himself fall into the dark abyss of depressing thoughts eating away at him, blaming him for all the damage done. He clutched his legs to his chest, hugging himself together to try to make himself as small as possible. He didn't hear the pitter-patter of shower water stop, nor did he hear him return to the room, too preoccupied with calming his anxiety and trying to keep himself in one piece.

 

Victor noticed his  _ kotyonok _ ’s small, shaking frame and fogged-up glasses. What had occurred while he was away?

 

“My Yuuri, what's wrong?” Victor sat down on the bed and tried to lift his chin with a sturdy hand, wanting to look Yuuri in his warm, loving brown eyes. Ah, he was truly perfection!

 

Yuuri held his gaze for only a moment before looking back down, seemingly crying harder.

 

“Are you hurt,  _ lyubimiy _ ? Do you need something?” Victor forced Yuuri's gaze to meet his own once more.

 

Yuuri felt himself flush. He shook his head, finally able to withhold his tears. He wiped his eyes the back of his hand. Looking into Victor's eyes, he saw something unfamiliar—something akin to concern? It couldn't be. Victor, this  _ monster  _ didn't have true emotions. He just used people to his advantage. 

 

Yuuri bit his lip in thought.  _ I guess that means it'd be better for him if I needed something. Should I ask about Phichit?  _

 

“ _ Moya lyubov _ , what is it?” Victor smiled. It unnerved Yuuri to his core.

 

“I just — ” He felt more blood rush to his face. Would asking about Phichit upset him? Having Victor’s attention made him even more unsettled, but he pushed through, albeit with a very reserved tone. “Wha-where is Phichit?”

 

Victor frowned, putting his index finger to his lips. He shrugged, “That boy? I'm not sure. He'll be here along with Chris soon, I'd imagine.” He paused, placing his hand on top of Yuuri's. Victor kissed his cheek quickly. “Don't worry,  _ solnishko _ . When he’s outlived his usefulness, I'll make sure you can say goodbye.”

 

“Usefulness?” Yuuri felt his blood run cold.

 

“I told you,  _ lyubimiy _ , when Chris gets bored of him, which will happen, he will be taken care of.”

 

Victor stood back up, looking through one of the doors in the cabinet area that lead to a collection of ties of various patterns and colours. “I must protect you,  _ lapochka _ . This is the easiest way to make sure.” 

 

Victor picked a royal blue one made of silk, starting to tie it around his neck.

 

Yuuri felt another wave of nausea run through him. Victor was going to  _ kill _ Phichit? But he wouldn't say anything if Yuuri made him promise! He could convince him! 

 

“Victor, what if—”

 

Victor looked at him through the small mirror that was on the wall, a look Yuuri knew meant it wasn’t a good idea to push him any further. He looked back down at the duvet, clenching his fist. He would save Phichit if it was the last thing he could do. He had so much to atone for; he'd do everything, anything in his power to make sure he saved him even if he had to die for it. He'd save Phichit.

For the first time in a while, Yuuri felt something akin to being alive.

  
  
  
  


When they finally touched down, Yuuri felt his anxiety resurface. He found a purpose in life once again, something to focus and center himself around, but there was nothing he could do right now. He was stuck with Victor for as long as Victor wanted. If he was so easily willing to dispose of Phichit, what would he do once he was bored of Yuuri? Yuuri was nothing special, just another person on the planet. It was only a matter of time. He shuddered at the thought.

 

Victor noticed the odd movement and grabbed his hand.

 

“ _ Moy zolotoy _ , do you not like plane landings?” Concerned, Victor traced a figure eight on Yuuri's palm using his thumb. He smiled. “Worry not. The pilot is very good. I wouldn't hire a bad one.”

 

Yuuri nodded in response. Victor didn't need to know his thoughts. It was better to keep to himself as much as he could. Victor would have to drag it out of him kicking and scream— 

 

“My Yuuri, how is your wrist doing? I know you hurt it back during our fight. Do you need a doctor?” Victor gently took his left wrist into his hand, skimming his fingers over it. “I do hope it will heal soon.”

 

Yuuri shook his head and went back to looking out the window as the plane prepared to release its passengers. From what he could see, there seemed to be at least eight people aboard, not including himself or Victor. Just who was Victor? Why did he need so much protection?

 

As a million scenarios played through his head, Victor stood up and held out his hand. Yuuri looked up into icy blue eyes shining with an endless amount of adoration.

 

Yuuri felt a pit form in his stomach.

  
“ _ Kotyonok _ , let's go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very special shout-out to my helpers: The_victuuri_fangirl, Sketchy_Writer, and Ishipithard, you guys are all amazing. Seriously. Thank you so much for your help!! <3 <3 <3
> 
> Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, it's more of a transition away from the entire plane experience into Yuuri being stuck in Victor's home.


	9. Reign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is so adorable. As soon as the door closed, Victor sat down and immediately pounced on Yuuri's neck, lavishly kissing and sucking smooth skin before giving it a rather rough bite.
> 
> Another shorter chapter, filled with some inappropriateness. Just a warning!

Victor walked off the plane with his beautiful Yuuri and a heart full of absolute joy. He could finally show off his love to the rest of the world. Mostly to show what he could have and they couldn't. Victor did love rubbing his spoils in people's faces.

 

Yuuri looked like a terrified kitten; his face remained a permanent rosy red and his eyes never left the ground, seemingly too scared to look into people's eyes. Yuuri also kept close to Victor, which, naturally, thrilled him. He couldn't wait to be alone again with his boy later.

 

As the two walked toward the car that Victor had waiting, Yuuri noticed two things: the sheer volume of men and women around them, and the weather. Many of them wore solid black suits with guns. Big, scary guns. They seemed to be on edge, gaze never staying in one spot too long. If possible, he felt even more uncomfortable. Additionally, it was about noon in Russia and freezing cold. Yuuri had to physically keep himself from shivering, not wanting to give Victor an excuse to touch him more than he already had. He could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks, making him even more self-conscious; Victor would notice eventually, wouldn't he? More importantly, just who on earth was Victor?

 

The two made it to the car, a sleek, metallic black vehicle with darkened windows. The silver haired man opened the door, ushering for him to go in first. It was unnerving to say the least. Why was Victor acting so…gentlemanly? Obviously it was a ruse, but it threw Yuuri off guard again. He shook his head and headed in, sat, and clicked his seatbelt into place.

 

Victor soon followed and saw the Japanese boy, innocently sitting placently, seat belt buckled.  _ So sweet, _ he thought to himself.  _ He is so adorable _ . As soon as the door closed, Victor sat down and immediately pounced on Yuuri's neck, lavishly kissing and sucking smooth skin before giving it a rather rough bite.

 

Yuuri yelped, promptly trying to push Victor away, even just a little in order to stop him from doing it again. The man pulled back slightly, eyes darkening.

 

Yuuri dropped his hands immediately, even going so far as to cock his head to the right to allow more access.

 

_ He seemed to be learning. How perfect! _

 

Victor returned to Yuuri's neck with growing vigor, hands grasping at Yuuri's hips as the car began to move. Though it startled his treasure, Victor continued without pause.

 

_Goddamn_ _seatbelt_ , Victor thought, reaching to undo it. After the telltale _CLICK!_ rang throughout the car, he grabbed Yuuri's hips once more and manhandled him into his own lap. Yuuri squeaked at the sudden movement, his glasses falling onto the ground with the quick motion. His attempt at retrieving them quickly halted by an abrupt, brutal kiss.

 

A whine forced its way through his attacked lips, not at the feeling, but instead from the onslaught of passion. Victor took this as a sign of arousal, coaxing him further. He grabbed Yuuri's ass and shoved his body as close as he physically could.

Once more Yuuri gasped, giving Victor another chance to slip his tongue into Yuuri's sweet, perfect mouth, assaulting it with renewed vigor. He kept touching Yuuri everywhere, Yuuri trying his best to remain as still as possible.

 

If Victor was going to do what he wanted, Yuuri would be his absolute minimum in participation. He would need to keep up a very small facade of interest in order to keep Victor from killing him. Yuuri shuddered at the thought, how callous Victor was with human life. A wave of fear shot down his spine, causing him to straighten up as he recalled the brutality with which he allowed his bodyguard to murder Mari. Victor, again, took Yuuri's sharp movement as something akin to pleasure which pleased him greatly. With a smile on his lips, he started to unzip Yuuri's pants.

Yuuri shuddered the moment Victor touched his cock. Victor read it as a good sign, Yuuri felt the dread spread through his body. He tried to suppress the urge to gag the minute Victor stopped kissing him, putting his head in the crook of his neck, sucking on his earlobe softly. He continued to pump Yuuri's cock, loving the way that Yuuri's breath kept hitching the moment he squeezed even a bit harder.

 

“ _ Solnishko _ , are you enjoying yourself?” Victor dragged his hand slowly down Yuuri's ever-hardening cock.

Yuuri didn't say anything in response. Victor wanted an answer, he grabbed the base of Yuuri’s cock and squeezed hard. Not enough to be excruciating but enough to force an answer out of him. Apparently this was one of Victor’s favorite ways to get an answer out of him, Yuuri noted.

“Y-y-yes, Victor!” Yuuri cried out in a pained but severely arousing tone. Victor felt himself grow harder. He pushed his bulge into Yuuri’s ass as much as he could in order to show Yuuri just how exciting he was making Victor.

 

“Good boy, m _ oya lyubov _ ,” Victor went back to stroking his overly hot member, and peppering his neck with kisses. He could feel Yuuri get closer and closer to the edge, his thighs tightening on Victor's hips. He gave Yuuri's neck a hard bite and felt Yuuri spill over into his hand, Yuuri crying out gently with heavy panting following.

Victor raised his hand and showed Yuuri to himself, who immediately blushed and looked down.

 

“My sweet Yuuri, you're perfect.” Victor then decided to lick the cum off his hand, holding Yuuri's head with the other, forcing him to watch. Yuuri's face bled scarlet in embarrassment. Victor made a bit of a show with it, smiling at just how red his beloved became.

Victor felt himself grow even harder and he knew Yuuri felt him too as he pushed harder into him once more.

 

“My Yuuri, now it's time to reciprocate, no? Say thank you,” Victor kissed his cheek.

“Thank you ...” Yuuri said, barely above a whisper.

“I'm sorry, I didn't hear you,  _ kotyonok _ , once more?” Victor cockily grinned.

“Thank you, V-Victor.”

“For what?”

“For, um, for ...”

“For letting you cum.”

“For letting me c-cum.”

“The whole thing, my perfect Yuuri.”

Yuuri felt his whole body becoming red. “Thank you for letting me cum, Victor.” Victor nodded and pecked his lips. He could taste himself on Victor's lips. He felt ill.

“Now,  _ lyubimiy _ , return the favor,” Victor spread his legs and pushed Yuuri onto the floor of the car. Enough to show seriousness.

Yuuri hesitated, placing his hands on Victor's thighs. He could see a revealing bulge in Victor's pants, tenting it. Yuuri felt himself swallow involuntarily in fear, remembering the last time this had happened. Victor, hearing that small gulp, felt himself grow even harder. His Yuuri was salivating at the thought of having him in his mouth! Good, he knew his Yuuri was complete and utter perfection!

Yuuri unbuttoned and unzipped Victor's trousers, feeling the delicate, black silk in his hands. It was cool and soft, feeling slightly like water in his hands. Momentarily distracted by the thought, Victor grew impatient, placing his hands on either side of Yuuri's head, urging him to move onward. Yuuri felt his eyes prickle with tears at the touch.

He pulled out Victor's cock from the confines of his underwear and gave it a few quick, shallow pumps, Victor smiled. Yuuri was already getting better at being his perfect toy.

“Yuuuuu- _ ri –  _ keep going,” Victor once again started pushing his head down, toward the crown of his member. Yuuri felt sick but kept going forward.

He first started by licking at the crown of Victor's cock, quick little quips of the tongue. Victor's hands tightened around Yuuri's head, he assumed he was doing something right. He decided to shallowly take Victor into his mouth. The faster he went, the sooner this disgusting exercise in self-control ended.

Yuuri was focusing on sucking and lick the tip of his cock, Victor felt pride in his chest. He knew his Yuuri felt something for him! Perhaps not quite the love that Victor felt for his beloved  _ kotyonok _ , but it was a start. Yuuri's feelings were incipient but growing, he just  _ knew _ it!

“ _ Moi sladki _ , you can take more than that,” Victor groaned as Yuuri started to work down his shaft in his hot, wet mouth. He felt Yuuri's hands grab at his thighs as he tried to work himself further down.

Victor knew Yuuri wouldn't gag himself with his cock, being the timid little bird he was; but Victor grew impatient, as much as he wanted Yuuri to take the lead all himself. He grabbed at Yuuri's head and pushed him down as far as he could, he heard Yuuri's slight choking sound and felt saliva dribble out of his mouth. Victor started to work his head back and forth, hands tightening on either side of his head as Yuuri just tried to adjust to the intrusion and keep breathing. Tears poured out freely from his eyes, he felt Victor constantly and consistently touching the back of his throat, making him feel ill.

When Victor finally,  _ finally _ came, Yuuri's mouth his cheeks puffed out, filling with the bitter liquid. The urge to gag hit Yuuri's throat but he swallowed, fighting instinct, and forced his face to remain neutral. He couldn't bear to show any sort of satisfaction for Victor's pleasure, that would be something he'd have to work on if he wanted to continuing surviving to get Phichit to safety.

Yuuri decided to just clean Victor's cock off, remembering the last time he'd been forced to do this. Again, better to show false bravado to keep Victor from hurting him.

Victor felt pure joy in his heart at all Yuuri was doing, he so wanted to please Victor! With Yuuri's decision to clean him off and put his cock back, zipping up his pants, Victor felt nothing but pleasure. He knew he picked the perfect person to keep by his side the rest of his life! Yuuri's love was so wonderful! He felt affection pouring out from every pore of his body. He grabbed Yuuri and pulled him back into his lip, kissing him as deeply as he could, tasting himself in Yuuri's sweet and eager mouth.

He broke the kiss, leaned forward and whispered gently into Yuuri's ear.

The words broke Yuuri's heart.

“ _ Solnishko _ , I think I'm falling in love with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very special shout-out to my helpers: The_victuuri_fangirl, Sketchy_Writer, and Ishipithard, you guys are all amazing. Seriously. Thank you so much for your help!! <3 <3 <3
> 
> It's still coming, I promise! I am running out of a little bit of steam simply on the basis of the next part that I'm on. It's sad. I'm busy. It's hard to get in the right head space to write some of these things.
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you're thinking, it always helps me to adjust the story. :D


	10. Alone / With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would Victor let me out in the future? Probably not.
> 
> Victor returns home.

After their escapade, the car ride back was quiet with the exception of Victor taking a call in what Yuuri assumed to be Russian. He decided to start tracking the area, trying to spot any distinct landmarks. Unfortunately, trees heavily coated with snow in a blindingly white forest was all he could see. In response, the silver haired man allowed Yuuri to do as he pleased, too engrossed in his discussions with others.

 

Before they made it to the house, Victor received a call from Chris. He smiled, notifying Yuuri before he answered. It was amusing seeing Yuuri tense up when he thought about the fate of his little friend.

 

Victor wasn't going to relay too much info to his beautiful about what was going on there, so he decided to converse in French. 

 

“Yes, Chris? Do you need something?”

 

“ _ Mon amour _ , are you back in Russia?”

 

Victor smiled. “Of course. When will you be returning? I think Yakov needs you for a job as soon as you return.”

 

Chris laughed, “He always needs something from me. Punishment for being the most effective hitman you have, I suppose. But yes, I shall be on a flight tomorrow morning with my beautiful new friend. Is that soon enough?”

 

“Indeed. How is the boy?”

 

“Well, he put up a bit of a fight but I’ve managed to subdue him. You know how much I love seeing people bend to my will. It didn't take long for him to understand. After the fifth or sixth hit he surrendered. It was—” Victor could hear the grin, “marvelous.”

 

“Ah, Chris. I can hear the sadism pouring in from here,” Victor chuckled. “I'll see you tomorrow then. Keep that toy in line. I'd hate to have to kill him so quickly, especially if he's working out so well for you.”

 

“Thank you  _ mon amour _ . I'll see you tomorrow.” Victor quickly hung up, finding brown eyes fixated on it.

 

“Oh  _ moy zolotoy _ , are you worried about your little friend?” Yuuri looked down but nodded ever so slightly. “Worry not, Chris hasn't hurt him.” He paused, seeing the light return to Yuuri's eyes. “Much.”

Seeing the light drain out of them was just as exquisite for Victor, as well as the stifled gasp conveying his anxiety.

After that conversation, Victor returned to his phone, leaving Yuuri to his own thoughts. Within half an hour or so, they had arrived at their home. Seeing Yuuri focus on the area thrilled him to his very core; not only must he want to learn about the compound, but he was also interested in his home. His beloved seemed to be excited to be living with him! He pulled Yuuri back on his lap to nuzzle his neck before returning to his work.

Even though his captor was ecstatic, Yuuri was anything but. Upon reaching his prison, his heart stopped. The home was enclosed in a ridiculously huge fence with barbed wire coiled around the top surrounding the entire property. He tried his best to keep his eyes focused on the landscape around him despite barely being able to fully see the house, attempting to memorize as much as he could. 

 

_ Would Victor let me out in the future? _ Probably not.

  
  
  
  


In the center of the circular driveway was a huge fountain completely frozen over and covered in snow. Yuuri was entranced. He remembered playing in the snow once with Mari. Pain shot through his heart seeing Mari's smiling face in his mind, cheeks red from the cold of the snowy day, laughing as she pelted him with snowballs.

 

Victor kissed his cheek, pulling Yuuri out of his memories, and stepped out of the car when the door opened. Yuuri quickly followed, the cold enveloping him in mere moments. Shivers involuntarily raked through his body. Victor laughed gently.

“Oh,  _ kotyonok _ , I forgot you are not use to the weather here. We will need to get you warmer clothing, no? Luckily for you, I do have one thing that may fit you here.” A twinkle gleamed in Victor's eyes. Yuuri felt panic spread throughout his body.  _ What horrific item could he possibly make him wear…? _

With the thought eating away at his attempt to remain calm, the pet trailed after his master into the home. Standing in the doorway flanked on both sides by guards stood a man, arms crossed over his chest, looking decidedly unhappy.

“Victor, I see you have done yet another incredulous action.” Yakov shook his head.

“He is my property, Yakov,” Victor said under his breath. “I've only taken what is mine. I will hear no more of your feelings about it, understand?” Victor brushed past him into the house.

Yakov followed behind, muttering angry curses in Russian that Yuuri didn't understand. Yuuri kept a good distance between himself, Victor and Yakov as the two angrily discussed something.

Yuuri kept his eyes to the ground, too scared to look around. He could feel the stares of the household focused on him. Whether they were hired help or something else, Yuuri did not know; all he knew was that everyone was hyper vigilant on keeping an eye on him. 

 

_ Who was he? _

 

_ What was his connection to Victor, someone of high status and power? _

 

_ Why was he here? _

Their piercing stares conveyed it all. It was enough to make Yuuri want to run in the opposite direction.

 

Not that it would do him any good now that he was Victor's…play-thing. He felt disgusted thinking of himself as nothing more than a pet to be kept. For now though, until he knew Phichit was safe, he'd play Victor's game. It scared him to death, thinking of whether or not Victor would be able to see through him in an instant. 

 

He'd have to keep himself safe.

Phichit was his priority now.

  
  
  
  
  


 

Phichit wrapped himself up as tightly as he could. He felt the blood trickling down his back. He kept his eyes to the floor, doing his best to keep from sobbing out loud. He could feel Chris's eyes analyzing his movements carefully. He tried to hide his nakedness as best as he could, shame burning throughout his body. He carefully touched his left eye, feeling it begin to swell.

“ _ Mon chéri _ , you have such lovely tears, did you know that?” Chris squatted next to his side, grabbing Phichit's face as he tried to turn away. “I can't wait to hear you scream.”

Phichit never knew true fear until he heard those words, desperately trying to pull away from him.

 

Chris laughed and kissed him, biting his lips roughly as he ended it. Phichit felt new tears stain his cheeks.

All Phichit wanted to do was fight back. To not give this monster the satisfaction of owning him in any sense, but he knew that Chris would be taking him to Yuuri. It was the only reason he kept moving forward and continued bearing the brunt of this man's true sadism.

He just needed to know Yuuri was safe.

  
  
  
  
  


Yuuri, still freezing cold, followed Victor to what he assumed to be his bedroom. He rubbed his arms absentmindedly as Victor opened the door for him, walking in a cautious manner into the area.

The room was huge. Bigger than Yuuri's whole apartment. It was split into two sections: a bedroom and a sitting area. It had a massive television mounted the wall, flanked by speakers. The walls were a pale blue, like the sky on a cloudless day, decorated with pieces of artwork. They seemed modern, weird scribbles and lines, not that Yuuri knew much about art. There was a couple large bookshelves filled with what looked like leather bound books. The languages seemed to be all jumbled together, but most looked Russian. The sitting area had two huge, comfortable looking leather chairs coloured a deep brown. A fireplace, surrounded by brick and white trim, was what the two chairs where sat towards. A small table was in between them, a book sitting on it. It looked English but the cursive-like writing made it difficult for Yuuri to make out the title. The carpeted floor was an off-white, it looked brand new, no stains, in amazing condition. The bed was huge, covered by a comforter of the darkest navy it almost looked black. It gleamed in the light of room, giving off a shiny sheen. Pillows abounded on the bed, all a variety of dark blues. On the bed, however was an item Yuuri was all too familiar with.

“You see, my Yuuri,” Victor shut the down behind him and once again wrapped his arms around Yuuri's stomach. “I saw you leave this little present for me back at your apartment.”

Yuuri's stomach clenched. He couldn't mean – ?

“Why would you leave this out in plain sight if you didn't want me to have it?” Victor whispered into his ear. “Thank you,  _ solnishko _ , for leaving your exquisite sweater behind.” Victor kissed the top of his head. “If you hadn't, I wouldn't ever have known how badly you wanted me to come and find you.”

Yuuri turned his head in horror, he couldn't keep his emotions stifled this time.

“But now you're here with me. And I am truly happy.” Victor grinned, a heart-shaped smile on his lips.

  
  
  
  


Victor walked out for a moment. Victor’s phone went off all of a sudden and he told Yuuri that something came up that needed his immediate attention, and told him he’d return in ten minutes. He smiled and blew him a kiss as he walked out of the room.

 

Yuuri sat on the edge of Victor's bed, clutching the sweater in his hands. He remembered dropping it on the floor in his apartment, trying to forget the ordeal of the first time Victor touched him. He had thought nothing of it. All he knew was that he didn't want to bring it back home. It was too raw, it contained too many memories.

Did Victor really think that he left it as clue? That Yuuri harbored feelings for him based simply on  _ that _ ? Yuuri shook his head. He couldn't really be that … well, that delusional, could he?

Victor had left the room suddenly when one of his guards came in. He kissed Yuuri and told him to wait, he'd return as soon as he could. Yuuri just nodded in agreement, silently horrified at what Victor extrapolated from just his sweater being left in his apartment.

Yuuri suddenly felt a cascade of emotions run through his body. It hit like a storm and all he wanted to do was scream.

So he grabbed a pillow and screamed with all his heart. He held nothing back, emotions taking over his body. Fear, pain, horror, revulsion, panic, pure hatred running through his veins, taking the wheel over his rational side. His screams conveyed all this and more. He screamed until he grew too lightheaded to continue. He fell back and clutched the pillow to his body like a shield.

The emotions became too great, Yuuri's sobbing wracking through his body, unable to stop it. Within minutes, Yuuri felt his eyes darken, body trying to force himself to shut down to stop this cavalcade of hysteria.

He felt sleep chase him down, his body shutting off.

  
  
  


Victor returned to see his beloved asleep on his bed, clutching a pillow, breathing softly, chest rising. He beamed at the site, his Yuuri was here now! Forever! Just being absolutely stunning.

Victor slowly walked over, mindful not to make a sound. He truly didn't want to wake his sweet boy, wanting him to sleep for a while, to get use to his new home. Victor shifted him upwards on the bed. He laid down next to him, placing his arm on chest, another petting his hair, watching him sleep. Eventually Victor fell asleep with him, completely in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very special shout-out to my helpers: The_victuuri_fangirl, Sketchy_Writer, and Ishipithard, you guys are all amazing. Seriously. Thank you so much for your help!! <3 <3 <3
> 
> I meant to upload this yesterday, I am sorry for the wait!
> 
> I've taken a bit of a break from writing. I've been fighting some social anxiety issues and it's been hard to get into the headspace to write Yuuri when I'm like that. I feel too connected and it makes for a difficult time. I will keep updating though!
> 
> Thanks for reading!! <3


	11. Like A Cheap Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do I have the…skills to get Victor to think I love him?

Yuuri awoke a few hours later, feeling another person's arm draped over his body. The dark room brought a sense of unfamiliarity that overtook him for a moment. As if wanting him to suffer further, the past few days invaded his thoughts once more. A burst of pain bloomed in his chest, the familiar ache descending upon his body and mind. 

 

_ “My Yuuri, now it's time to reciprocate, no? Say thank you,” Victor kissed his cheek. _

__

_ “Thank you ...” Yuuri said, barely above a whisper. _

__

_ “I'm sorry, I didn't hear you, kotyonok, once more?” Victor cockily grinned. _

__

_ “Thank you, V-Victor.” _

__

_ “For what?” _

__

_ “For, um, for ...” _

__

_ “For letting you cum.” _

__

_ “For letting me c-cum.” _

__

_ “The whole thing, my perfect Yuuri.” _

__

_ Yuuri felt his whole body becoming red. “Thank you for letting me cum, Victor.” Victor nodded and pecked his lips. He could taste himself on Victor's lips. He felt ill. _

 

The sorrow and rage threatened to overwhelm him as he vividly remembered Victor’s body on top of his. He took a few deep breaths, willing himself to remain calm in the man’s presence. The last thing he wanted to do was wake him up. He shifted his arm ever so slightly to get it out from underneath Victor’s body, happy to feel the blood rush back into it. When Victor didn’t stir, Yuuri decided that he’d attempt to get up. He really needed to use the bathroom. It had been hours and he was desperate to wash his face after his last crying fit.

 

By some miracle, Yuuri was able to pull away from Victor’s grasp, grab his glasses, and tiptoe into the bathroom, silently closing the door behind him. Upon turning on the light, his eyes widened in shock at the ghost staring back at him in his reflection. 

 

_ Is… Is that really me?  _ Yuuri asked, touching his cheek gingerly.

 

He was pale, paler than normal. His skin was about as white as Victor’s sheets and his face looked hollow—not that Yuuri had ever really been gaunt in any way—but he just looked…thinner. His cheek, the one which Victor had slapped, had a small cut from sharp fingernails accentuated by the swelling and dark coloring of a bruise. Yuuri sighed, putting pressure on it until a slight ache rose forth. He shook his head, looking into his puffy, bloodshot eyes rimmed with dark circles despite the sleep he’d been getting. His black hair looked oily and matted. He couldn’t remember the last time he ran a brush through it. His lips were swollen as well, probably from all the times Victor spent kissing him. Yuuri shuddered at the memories, the red marks on his neck avidly branding him as Yours Truly’s. The boy groaned lightly and rubbed it, disgusted at Victor for marking him so wholly. 

 

Placing his glasses on the counter, he turned on the sink, letting the water run warm before splashing it on himself. He felt rejuvenated afterward, a small smile blooming slowly across his face.

 

Yuuri used nearby soap—or what he hoped was soap—and washed his face, focusing on his neck and bruised cheek. He went slowly, deliberately; the time allowed him to focus his thoughts on Phichit. He was willing to go to any lengths to escape this compound with him, even if it resulted in his…death. Yuuri gulped at the thought. He’d never had any real reason to contemplate his own death, but now that it was a real possibility, it scared him. Even so, he knew, he  _ knew _ that he’d do anything to protect Phichit. This was a sacrifice that he would have to be willing to make. In order to absolve himself of so much wrong, he’d have to be willing to do this.

 

Suddenly, the bathroom door click open. He spun on his heels to see Victor looking at him with a blank, tired expression.

 

“Yuuri …”

 

Yuuri continued to stare. It took him a moment to find his voice.

 

“V-Victor?”

 

“I didn’t hear you wake.” Victor stepped into the area enough to close the door behind him. Yuuri felt himself stiffen; he really didn’t like being stuck in any close, personal spaces with Victor for any reason whatsoever.

 

“I’m, I’m sorry. I just wanted to wash my face.” Yuuri looked down at the ground, trying to keep himself from letting fear infect his system. Victor just made him so uncomfortable it brought tears to his eyes.

 

“ _ Solnishko _ , it’s alright. I was just worried.” Victor stepped up to Yuuri and embraced him tightly. Yuuri kept his hands at his side, clenching his fists. He wouldn’t reciprocate unless directly asked to.

 

Victor held him for what felt like hours—too long in Yuuri’s opinion—and kissed the top of his head. He let go but lingered, holding Yuuri’s hips.

 

“I just want you to be happy, my Yuuri.” Victor smiled that awful heart-shaped smile. “What would make  _ moi sladki _ happy?” Maintaining eye contact, Victor dropped his hands from Yuuri’s hips and moved them up to cup his face. The nerves clawed at his brain trying to come up with some reasonable lie that would make Victor happy but keep him away from Yuuri.

 

He bit his lip, and Victor continued to smile. Finally, Victor kissed him gently, and Yuuri pulled back and answered hastily, “A-A phone.”

 

Victor looked at him quizzically. He put his index finger to his lips in thought, the other hand rubbing absentmindedly at his cheek.

 

Yuuri felt the heat rise to his face. “Umm, Victor, it doesn’t have to be that. It was just the first thing that came into my mind—” Victor rested a finger on his lips, silencing him.

 

“My Yuuri, if you’d like a phone, a phone you will have. However, all contacts must be approved by me, yes? You’ll also let me look at your phone at my discretion.” Victor found the slight bruise and began giving it a massage. “Fair?”

 

_ No, absolutely not fair. _  “Of course, Victor.”

 

The blue-eyed man beamed the moment he agreed. His beloved was being so respectful! It almost made him want to forego punishment after their whole spat back at the onsen. He  _ could _ let it go.  _ It was just a tiny mistake,  _ Victor thought,  _ and he’s being so agreeable right now. Let’s just forget it! He’s so cute! _

 

“Then let’s go out tomorrow and procure this new phone of yours,  _ kotyonok _ . I’d say you’ve earned it.”

 

Victor grabbed him around the waist and brought him in for another quick kiss. Yuuri couldn’t keep his hands at his side this time, so he delicately placed them on Victor’s shoulders, deciding just this once to pretend to be interested in him. He wrapped his arms around his neck and laced his fingers in the back.

 

Victor swore he could have passed out in that very moment. His Yuuri did love him! He knew it! He was finally showing his own love, slowly but surely! The pure devotion that poured from his face was obvious even to Yuuri.

 

Suddenly, the gears in Yuuri’s head started to turn, noticing the pattern for the first time.  _ If I act like I want him…does he really think I want him?  _ Yuuri thought, confused. But suddenly, another thought came to mind.  _ I just need to pretend. Just pretend. Can I really make him think that I like him? Maybe even l-love him? _ The thought made Yuuri absolutely sick to his stomach, but what if he could use it? Could he bring himself to… _ seduce _ the man?

 

Yuuri pondered this as Victor kissed his cheek. “ _ Moya lyubov _ , why don’t you take a shower? You’ve had a long day.” 

 

Yuuri froze at those words.  _ Would he be alone? _

 

“I have some things to take care of. I’ll be back in an hour or so.” The tension immediately vanished. Victor thought that it meant he was happy to be able to take a long shower, and he smiled. “Please take your time,  _ dorogoi _ , okay?”

 

Victor let him go, running a hand through messy, black hair.

 

“I will miss you, my Yuuri. I always do.” He smiled and blew him a kiss, quietly exiting the room and shutting the door behind him.

  
  


      ***

 

Yuuri allowed himself to relax again after Victor had caught him out of bed. He was so scared that Victor was going to hurt him for leaving without permission. His mannerism in that regard unnerved Yuuri; why was that monster trying to act so friendly to him? Victor already had him and knew he couldn’t escape. What difference did treating him politely make? 

 

He turned on the shower,  thinking about the absolute ridiculousness of the situation while letting the water warm up. Someone dangerous has captured him for no reason other than to force his love upon him. 

 

Now the water felt hot. Yuuri started to undress. He stepped into the shower, allowing the water to wash over him. He hated to admit that the water pressure in the shower was amazing. He just allowed himself to soak for a few minutes, mind racing in all directions, yet he thought of his family the most. Yuuri thought he’d cry, but, strangely enough, the thoughts just left a hollow feeling in his chest. Thinking of his family didn’t reduce himself into a puddle of tears, just emptiness. It scared Yuuri more than he cared to admit.

 

Yuuri looked over to the shampoo, conditioner, and soap, not knowing which one was which. He opened them all and tried to figure it out based on consistency alone, managing to figure out the soap: a darker, masculine smelling thing that reminded him of Victor. He groaned as he used it.  _ I don’t want to  _ smell  _ like him. I want nothing to do with him, but…  _ Yuuri paused in thought, circling back to his new discovery: Victor’s apparent idea that Yuuri was in love with him. Could he really believe Victor felt something for him? And more importantly, could he work with that?  _ Do I have the…skills to get Victor to think I love him? _

 

__ _ Even more so, I’m not at all the … “seducing” type! How can I get him to believe me? _ Yuuri lamented in his head. Yuuri was a pile of anxieties and insecurities. He wasn’t attractive, that much he knew to be true. He was a dime-a-dozen person in a sea of people, not outstanding in any regard. He had absolutely no experience in the art of seduction. Period. He was almost 24 for God’s sake and he got embarrassed over the most minor of things! On top of that, Victor seemed a great deal into public displays of affection, Yuuri was never taught that. He didn’t want to do anything in remotely in that arena if people were around to see it. Yuuri wasn’t particularly smart, nor interesting, nor anything! He was nothing special! Why was Victor so insistent that he was?! 

 

Yuuri forced himself to calm down. Too many thoughts were trying to take over all at once. He had to remember that Victor saw something in him, even if he didn’t. It was a weird and truly messed up thing but he saw something. Yuuri took deep breaths. He scrubbed himself with soap in order to to relax.

 

The running water rinsed the soap off his body. He shook his head, deciding that he’d have to try out acting. Could he work up the courage that evening? Was that too soon? Would Victor even buy it?

Thoughts of this nature continued to swirl in Yuuri’s brain as he finished showering.  _ Did he have it in him to try? Would it be worth it? Would Victor really believe him? _ Again and again like a broken record.

 

Yuuri turned off the shower, letting himself breathe in the moist air circling around him. He clenched his fist and hit the wall with the bottom of his hand, a pain swimming back up in response.

 

_ I have to do this. I  _ have  _ to do this. For Phichit, I have to do this. _ Yuuri kept repeating this mantra as he exited the shower and began to dry himself off. Wrapping the towel around himself, he then remembered there were no new changes of clothes in the bathroom. He sighed, softly opening the door and looking around Victor’s bedroom. He saw clothes folded on the edge of the bed, looking like Yuuri’s own. How had he—?

 

The answer appeared as quick as a bullet. He had left some clothes in his apartment!  _ Had Victor taken them? _ He shuddered at the thought and moved on, grabbing them and entering the bathroom once more. With that unpleasant thought stuck in his brain, he dressed. However, upon exiting the bathroom, Yuuri noticed he was not alone in the room. The door to the hallway was opening and someone was leaning against the door jam, something small and bright in their hands. Was he playing a game on his phone?

 

Yuuri froze dead in his tracks when the person looked over at him, giving him a dead-eyed stare.

 

It felt like hours before the person opened their mouth and a distinctly masculine voice came out, “So you’re his new whore?”

 

Yuuri felt himself turn red. His new whore?

 

“That must mean yes. At least you’ll be well compensated, albeit bruised and bloody, by the time he’s done with you.” The man snickered and gave Yuuri a once-over. He laughed deeply. “I can see that he’s already started on that part. You’re not even good-looking. Victor must truly be desperate to have hired you.”

 

“I’m not a whore!” Yuuri cried out suddenly, surprised by the sound of his own voice as much as by the other man’s response. He stopped looking at his phone, putting it into his pocket, and stalked towards him. Up close, he wasn’t nearly as tall as Victor but taller than Yuuri. It made him feel disturbed. The man, no, he seemed more like a boy as he looked much younger up close. His hair was blond like sunlight with eyes as green as the forest. Yuuri thought the poetic description odd but entirely accurate.

 

“What’s your name?” The boy asked, stopping himself when Yuuri was quite literally cornered.

 

“Yu-Yuuri.”

 

The blonde frowned and stared him dead in the eye. “Bullshit.”

 

Yuuri shook his head vigorously and strained to keep himself from bursting into tears.

“Yuri, what are you doing?”   
  


The man backed off from Yuuri at once revealing Victor standing in the doorway. He felt his heart almost burst with relief that quickly converted into panic at the feeling that Victor caused him relief, followed by disgust at allowing himself to feel any sort of gratitude toward his captor. In the span of three seconds, it all hit him like whiplash.

 

“Victor, I’m so sorry! I was—” Yuuri burst out before he saw that Victor was staring at the other boy, not him.

 

“Please, Victor, I was curious to see how your new pet was doing,” Yuri laughed and walked over toward Victor with a nonchalant pace.

 

Victor brought his hand up to his head, rubbing his temples. He sighed, loudly, “And you’ve seen him. Now leave.”

 

“Why? I was just getting to know the new Yuuri.” Yuri laughed and grabbed his phone again, going back to the game he had been playing before. He shot Victor a quick, brash smile and hastily made his exit. Angry, Victor groaned and shut the door behind him.

 

Yuuri kept to himself in the corner while Victor shut his eyes, leaning against the closed door. He felt himself want to go back to the bathroom to hide, but wouldn’t this be a good chance to start putting his plan into action?

 

Without making a sound, he moved a few steps forward. “Victor? Are…are you alright?”

 

Victor opened his eyes, fixing on Yuuri’s face. It took every ounce of resilience not to flinch at the ferocious look he was being given. Yuuri managed to hold his ground, self-consciously wrapping his arms around his body.

 

Victor smiled at him, nodding, and opened his arms wide. 

 

_ Now’s the real test _ .

 

Yuuri fought every instinct urging him to flee and walked into Victor’s outstretched arms. He felt himself so badly want to tense every muscle in his body, to shove Victor off, to scream at nothing and everything, yet he maintained his composure. It was like fighting against a live wire; every nerve in his body screamed at him to run. Somehow, Yuuri won. He even managed to wrap one arm around Victor’s hip.

 

Victor crushed Yuuri’s face into his chest, smothering him. He held him close, whispering little things into his hair.

 

At some point, Victor lowered his mouth to Yuuri’s ear, kissing his earlobe before murmuring, “ _ Kotyonok _ , I love you.”

 

Yuuri blinked. Once. Twice. And then, in order to keep from screaming in horror, he bit his lip so hard it bled. If Victor didn’t kill him, his loathing for the man would.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hi. I'm back from the dead, I suppose. I'm sorry this has taken so long, the only excuse I have to offer is just the toughness of the last few months. Writing Yuuri is sometimes really personal and it can be difficult to get into that headspace.
> 
> However! I have come up with a definite end to this story and a game plan of where it is going! So, while it might take a while longer to get it to all come out, I promise you the story will come to a conclusion.
> 
> Sorry for the wait.


	12. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More importantly, could Yuuri keep up this facade to save himself and Phichit?

Victor whispered those solemn words so low he was afraid Yuuri hadn’t heard. He pushed him away ever so slightly in order to get a proper look at his beauty’s face of perfection. The shower had done him good, bringing the rosiness back to his cheeks. A small bead of crimson caught the man’s attention, welling from pink lips. Without a second thought he kissed him, licking the blood off while savoring the intimacy of the act. He must have bit his lip too hard, Victor wagered, pulling away, yet hugging Yuuri closer.

“Don’t worry, moya lyubov, you don’t need to say it back, but I wanted you to know. You will always have my heart.”

Oblivious to his obsession’s true feelings, Victor ran a hand through Yuuri’s silky, luxurious black hair hoping that the moment could last forever.

Yuuri grit his teeth. Victor is in love with me? We barely know one another! Is he really this utterly delusional?! Yuuri tried to stymie the anger rising in his blood and keep himself docile for Victor since he seemed to like it that way. But it was hard. Where did he get off manipulating people? How would he feel if he were in a sliver of Yuuri’s predicament? The Japanese man deflated, the anger coursing through his blood weakening slightly. No man of Victor’s status could possibly be defied, but what if… Suddenly, before he knew it, a prospective thought turned into an action.

He grasped Victor’s tie and pulled him close so they were eye-to-eye. The look on his face was priceless! With a smirk on his face, the prisoner leaned up and gently pressed dry, chapped lips to his captor’s before the shock overrode his system. He dropped the tie at once, hands dropping to his sides. Is Victor going to hit him for that?

But Victor didn’t look angry. If anything, Victor looked…aroused?

“Again.”

Yuuri looked Victor dead in the eye, dazed. “W-what?”

“Do that again, Yuuri. Take control.”

Yuuri turned cold, pushing the man away and shaking his head. “No.”

Victor frowned and stood up, towering over him. Why did he keep pushing him away? He could give him everything: food, shelter, water, love, yet he continued to constantly defy him. The mafia man strode towards his pet, icy blue eyes boring straight into defiant brown eyes.

“I’m not asking.”

Yuuri, with a surprising amount of confidence, pulled at the man’s jacket and brought his lips to his own. He pulled back just as suddenly leaving Victor towering over him once more, completely stunned.

Though he had no clue where the abrupt display of courage came from, the look on the Russian’s face and the growing hardness between Victor’s legs assured Yuuri that it worked. But did Victor really not realize that Yuuri had no interest in him? That this act was simply a way to keep himself alive?

More importantly, could Yuuri keep up this facade to save himself and Phichit?

 

Victor was going to fuck him. He knew he had other things to attend to, but he didn’t care. He needed to be inside Yuuri now. He’d been waiting for too long.

With that, he slung his beauty over his shoulder, took the few short steps to his bed and tossed him directly onto it. The last thing he saw was Yuuri’s panicked look before he slotted his legs through Yuuri’s and started kissing him as passionately as he could. Yuuri seemed to be getting into it as well as he wrapped his hands around Victor’s neck and opened his mouth, allowing Victor in.

Victor grew harder as the blood rushed through his body towards his groin. The heat wouldn’t allow him to string two sentences together even if he wanted to. He broke off the kiss, immediately starting to rid of any fabric his hands came across.

 

The fabric made a horrendous ripping sound as Victor ripped at the sweater that ten minutes ago he cared so dearly about. Yuuri would have laughed if he weren’t so terrified of Victor’s ferocity. He felt the cool air hit his skin and he arched his back, unfortunately bringing him closer to his captor’s raging heat. Victor seemed pleased by this and pulled the rest of his shirt off. Yuuri tried to cover his chest with his arms, desperately not wanting to be exposed again. Victor growled in response and he paused, slightly unnerved by his animalistic behavior.

“Yuuuuuri, you’re so cute when you try to hide from me, moya lyubov, but you don’t need to be so shy,” Victor leaned closer, laying gentle kisses from his neck to his ear before suckling his earlobe. Yuuri shivered. “I know that you want this, my Yuuri. You don’t have to pretend with me.”

Yuuri looked down at him, meeting his eyes. The gleam of lust and sparkle of mischief in his eyes was unbearable. How could he truly believe that Yuuri felt anything other than disgust and revulsion from this?! He did whatever he wanted with no regards to anyone’s feelings! And if Yuuri dared to fight back, Victor would beat him! Yuuri subconsciously brought his hand up to stroke the bruise on his cheek from the vicious slap he had been given on the flight to Victor’s home.

Yuuri’s other hand curled into a fist. He dropped the hand from his cheek to Victor’s arm that was on the other side of Yuuri’s body. He placed his palm on the Victor’s forearm and grabbed it, careful to keep his nails from pushing in.

Here is another one of Yuuri’s tests. Victor was crazy enough to believe Yuuri felt something for him, so how could he act accordingly? Yuuri shuddered and took a deep breath.

 

“Victor…” Yuuri whined softly. Victor looked up, noticing the way brown eyes seemed to dilate with arousal.

“Yes, solnishko?” Victor felt his heart start to seize up. He waited with bated breath as rosy cheeks deepened to a crimson red.

“Will you please make me f-feel good?” Yuuri’s blush had spread down his neck and he gripped Victor’s forearm harder. Victor thought he might cum just from his pet’s submission. Finally, the time has come.

“Oh, moi sladki, I’ll make you see stars.” Victor pounced back on his neck as a stray hand began fondling his left nipple. His Yuuri was truly, truly everything he’d hoped he would be! He was utterly, indisputably in love with his sweet, loving Yuuri!

 

The urge to recoil from Victor’s touch was strong. Long, wicked fingers squeezed, pinched, and caressed his nipples as a warm mouth attached to the other, lapping and biting at it like a wolf in heat. There was no pattern, and no matter what Yuuri did, he couldn’t fight the burst of pleasure he received from the man’s touch. He loathed it. His body refused to feel apathy like his mind did about the man trying to coax some sort of twisted desire out of him. Yuuri moaned lowly, twisting and panting at his touch. He felt the erection grow harder against his thigh and shuddered. Victor, Yuuri thought, saw this act as pleasurable instead of repugnant as he intended it to be. Finally, Victor stopped his ministrations and left him alone for a moment. Panting, Yuuri’s eyes closed as he attempted to regain his bearings.

Yuuri did not expect Victor to start violently trying to take his pants off. He yelped and tried to close his legs out of instinct. Victor slapped his thigh. It wasn’t too hard, but the message was clear. Properly chastised, Yuuri relaxed and opened his legs, and Victor beamed at him. Yuuri quickly looked away to stare at the wall, unable to muster any sort of enthusiasm to further show Victor his compliance. He told himself he finally accomplished something. He was heading in the right direction. He just needed to keep pushing himself.

Victor finally rid of his pants and boxers. Yuuri felt his body prickle in the cold air. He brought his arms to wrap around his chest, bracing himself for the worst. Victor then suddenly got off him and stood up. Yuuri, worried about what he would do to him, immediately bolted upright and searched for him in the room.

Victor quickly undressed, throwing his clothes towards the small chairs in the living area, and walked over to a small draw in his dresser. Victor turned around, holding a small bottle of something. Yuuri squinted, hardly able to make out what the bottle was. When it clicked in his brain, he gulped. Audibly.

He smirked down at him, sauntering back to sit on the edge of the bed. A hand made its way to the flesh of Yuuri’s thigh, drawing small circles as if to reassure or calm him.

“Kotyonok, I know it is your first time.” Victor leaned down to peck his lips lightly. “I will be as gentle as I can be, okay?” The hand on his thigh trailed down to caress the head of Yuuri’s cock, his smirk growing wider at his beloved’s response.

“V-V-Victor,” Yuuri whined, unable to stop himself from thrusting into the hand that controlled him, desperately trying to reign in tears while giving Victor his desired response. “P-please, be gentle…”

Victor smiled and began to pump Yuuri’s cock harder, feeling it stiffen and warm in his hand. He felt so powerful; only he could prompt this response! He loved Yuuri so very much. Just before he could cum, Victor let go and opened the cap of the bottle, drizzling lube on his fingers. He made sure to coat them well, not wanting his beloved to feel too much pain. Victor wanted this to be one of Yuuri’s happiest memories, of course! The day they finally, truly, became one. It would have to be special!

Victor circled his entrance, hearing Yuuri inhale through his teeth at the coldness of the lube. This went on for a minute or so, the captor loving the way his prisoner would squirm and writhe; how he could be so desperate, yet so innocent is beyond him. How could he possibly manage to be both? Victor sighed at the thought before abruptly pushing his middle finger in, feeling the walls clench around him. A low whimper forced its way out of supple lips, and then Yuuri stilled.

“Such a good boy, moya lyubov. So good for me.”

Victor moaned in content, relishing the way that Yuuri kept tightening around him, making exquisitely beautiful noises each time Victor pulled his finger out and pushed it back in. The praise made Yuuri squirm in the purest of ways delighting Victor to no end.

After a while, Victor added a second finger. Yuuri tightened even more, trying to adjust to the added pressure. A moan escaped before Yuuri drew his hands up to his mouth. He was so amazing! He truly was the definition of perfection; so sweet and innocent, yet so desperate for Victor to fill him!

Smiling, the Russian pushed another finger in.

“Yuuri, you take me in so well. Are you sure that you’ve never done this before?” He began to fondle Yuuri’s chest once more. “No virgin can be this utterly desperate.”

Yuuri blushed a dark red and whined at Victor’s words despite trying to stifle his voice. Victor knew he had finally found Yuuri’s prostate, lightly scraping against it, when Yuuri tightened so suddenly that Victor was surprised to see white covering Yuuri’s lower body. Yuuri came from just that…? Victor felt his own cock harden even more, deciding that it was finally time.

Yuuri, slightly drunk on bliss, didn’t respond until he felt the head of Victor’s cock push at his entrance. He felt nothing but fear overtake his body. “Victor, please wa—”

Without another word, Victor was inside him. Yuuri felt a sharp pain run up his spine and moaned in displeasure.

“Victor, please—!” Wait, Yuuri so badly wanted to yell. Victor, of course, took this to mean the opposite.

Waiting for perhaps a moment, he began to pull himself out of Yuuri, the pressure easing in that moment before slamming back into him. Yuuri whined loudly, Victor beamed.

He’s too fucking perfect, Victor thought, thrusting at a relentless pace, watching Yuuri’s cock fill with blood once more, hardening and standing tall, pressed against his stomach, Yuuri is such a perfect boy, my lovely Yuuri!

Yuuri felt Victor continue to pound into him relentlessly, unable to stop it. He opened his legs to try to keep the pain from becoming unbearable, but he felt the tears slide down his cheeks. He kept whimpering, trying to see if Victor would hear the discomfort in his voice. Unfortunately, just like all the other times, he took it to mean Yuuri’s desire. He felt Victor somehow grow even harder inside him. When Victor found Yuuri’s prostate again, he angled himself to hit that spot constantly it. It only took a few more thrusts before Yuuri found himself spilling onto his stomach again.

As Yuuri clenched, Victor moaned, riding his orgasm. He felt himself pour into Yuuri, continuing his motions until he felt his cock begin to soften. He let his cock continue to plug Yuuri’s hole, feeling immeasurable pleasure at being able to keep his cum inside Yuuri for a bit longer.

Panting, Victor laid himself over Yuuri’s body, regardless of the drying cum on his chest. He felt truly content. He laid his head on Yuuri’s shoulder. If Victor felt Yuuri’s tears, he said nothing. Yuuri kept silent, crying in shame and in soreness as Victor gently pulled out of him a few minutes later.

“My perfect boy, Yuuri, you felt so good. You were made for me.”

Victor raised his head and kissed him, opening Yuuri’s mouth with his tongue.

Yuuri felt only humiliation. He complied with Victor’s movements but couldn’t even act like he wanted anything to do with Victor. For Phichit, for Phichit was the mantra he repeated in his head to give him the strength to continue, eyes dry due to there being no more tears to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Like I said, slowly but surely this will come out! :D Let me know what you think!


	13. Forgive Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mon chéri, we’ve returned.”

Victor eventually pulled himself off of Yuuri, not enjoying the feeling of cum drying on his skin. He grabbed Yuuri’s hand and took him off to the bathroom to shower once more. In the shower, Victor was very handsy with Yuuri, touching Yuuri everywhere he could. The shower took another hour, Yuuri having another orgasm during that time. When the water ran ice cold, Victor and Yuuri exited, drying off. Victor continued to kiss Yuuri every chance he got, pulling him in close, refusing to let Yuuri go. Eventually the two managed to dress themselves and exit Victor’s room, Victor continuing with his minstartions.

Upon coming downstairs, Yuuri noticed Yuri sitting on the couch, the woman that Victor had talked to at his apartment sitting opposite him. The two seemed to be discussing something but ceased the minute Victor came into the room, Yuuri at his side, smiling in an unpleasant way.

“Mila, Yuri, what are you up to?” Yuri looked Yuuri up and down, noticing the red marks on his neck. He shuddered and went back to looking at Victor. Yuuri brought his hand up to his neck, rubbing it, self-conscious once again.

“Discussing the new personal bodyguard I’ve hired for Yuuri,” Mila supplied, leaning back and whipping out her phone. “I believe you’ll really like this one.”

“You said that about Georgi too, yes? And he managed to lose my Yuuri, so clearly your judgement is impeccable,” Victor deadpanned and crossed his arms over his chest. “Are you sure he’ll protect  _ moi horoshiy _ ?”

“Of course, he comes highly recommend from Chris,” Mila looked up from her phone, smiling at Yuuri. She looked back down immediately when her phone made a noise.

“Chris? I suppose that’s fine. When will he be here?” Victor sat himself next to Mila. He leaned back and closed his eyes. Yuuri continued to stand near the door, unsure of what he was supposed to do in this scenario.

“A couple of weeks, probably. We need to make sure the paperwork is all proper before he gets here. Luckily he’s close so it should be sooner rather than later. Two weeks for absolutely certain. I’m hoping for a much shorter time, though.”

“Wonderful. Is Chris on his way here?” Victor opened his eyes, looking over at Yuuri. He patted the seat next to him. Yuuri walked over as silently as he could, sitting down next to Victor. Victor grabbed his hand. Yuuri kept his eyes glued to the floor.

“Yes, he’ll be he later this evening. With his new pet? I’m not sure what he meant by it but -”

“Phichit!” Yuuri felt himself exclaim before he could hold back. Mila looked up at him as did Yuri, meeting his eyes. He felt his cheeks warm and looked back down at his hand in his lap, embarrassed.

“Yes, that’s the pet’s name. Thank you for letting me know, Mila,” Victor sat up and rubbed Mila’s cheek with his free hand. “You’re off for the evening then. Enjoy your time with Sara,” Mila beamed at him and stood up. She waved and hurried her way out of the room, gleeful.

“Her relationship is disgusting,” muttered Yuri, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Jealous, Yuri?” Victor grinned and kissed Yuuri suddenly, eliciting a gasp from Yuuri.

“Jealous of Mila and her whore? Or jealous of you and a whore?” Yuri laughed, “Not possible, you’re both with whores. Why bother paying when I can get it for free?”

Victor’s jaw tightened. Yuuri noticed a level of anger crawl its way into Victor’s face. He recognized the look.

Suddenly a wave of sadness went over him, he was learning Victor’s moods. How quickly Victor was worming his way into Yuuri’s head.

“His name is Yuuri. You will call him as such.”

“Fuck off, Victor. He’s a whore, I don’t need to know his name.”

Victor let go of Yuuri’s hand, sitting up, leaning his elbows on knees. He turned his head to Yuri, face a mask of contempt.

“Yuri, Yuri, Yuri,” Victor pushed himself off the couch, swiftly moving over to Yuri. He stood over him arms crossed over his chest. “Must we play this game again?”

Yuri sounded his displeasure, pulling his phone out of his pocket, “Fuck. Off.”

Victor sighed and squatted down, level his face with Yuri’s, eyes dark. “Fine … Yurio.”

Yuri glared over at Victor, “You better fucking not call me that.”

Victor beamed, “Of course not, Yurio.” He ruffled Yuri’s here, earning a slap on the hand from Yuri.

“Oh, don’t be like that, Yurio!” Victor laughed and walked back over to his Yuuri, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Yuuri and I are going to have dinner, feel free to join if you’re feeling friendly. Otherwise, I expect you to be kind to Yuuri, understood?”

Victor kissed Yuuri’s cheek and started walking him over to a door, opening it to let Yuuri walk through. Yuuri took one last glance at Yuri, sitting on the couch, glaring at him. Yuuri gulped and went through the door, refusing to look back.

Victor followed behind and resumed putting his hand on Yuuri’s waist, Yuuri felt his skin crawl. He dug his nails into his palms to try to calm himself down. He then leaned into Victor ever so slightly, going against his instinct to bolt away.

Victor, of course, was none the wiser of Yuuri’s internal dilemma, just purely ecstatic that Yuuri was being so affectionate with him! His lovely Yuuri was going to be so happy here with him! He would make absolutely sure of it.

The room that they had walked into was a dining room. It wasn’t as large as the living room they had come from, but a large, black table sat in the middle with eight chairs surrounding it, four to a side. On it, two silvery looking plates were set out, gleaming by the tiny chandelier that was set over the table. The walls were covered with no pictures and painted a deep forest green, contrasting with the black in a way that made Yuuri felt uneasy. Victor walked toward one side of the table, pulling out a chair for Yuuri, a normal, dark green one, and urged Yuuri to sit himself. He nodded and quietly took his seat. Victor pushed him in and walked over to the other side, seating himself directly across from Yuuri. He smiled at him. Yuuri felt his heart jump into his throat. Another test to see if he could pull off pretending to be able to stand being around Victor.

  
  


*****

  
  


Yuuri’s cute, dark brown eyes quickly went back down to looking at the table the minute he had made eye contact with Victor. He was still so shy! How sweet! Victor felt a lightness in his body, the feeling of unbridled joy running through his veins at just how lucky he was with his beloved!

A door opened and food was brought to himself and his Yuuri. It was nothing special, just a small salad for the moment. Yuuri looked adorable with a confused face as the food was placed in front of him, seemingly unused to being served food. Yuuri kept his eyes glued to the table, hands in his lap.

“So,  _ kotyonok _ ,” Victor began. Yuuri’s head popped up, looking Victor in the eye, so cute! “You heard Mila talking about this new bodyguard, yes?”

Yuuri nodded slightly, eyes looking back down at the table.  _ A bodyguard? Why? _ He was confused. Wasn’t he trapped in the house? What use would a bodyguard be?

“He’ll protect you with his life when I’m not around. But, if you do not like him or he tries anything with you, tell me,” Victor grabbed a fork and grinned, “I’ll make sure it’s the last thing he ever does,  _ moi horoshiy _ .”

Yuuri felt his blood run cold. He really hoped this bodyguard would just leave him alone. Victor would kill him for sure if he was stupid enough to try anything with Yuuri. He shook his head in agreement and gingerly picked up his fork, playing with his food.

Victor then decided to discuss his day with Yuuri, rambling on about this and that at his desire. Yuuri occasionally nodded and vocalized a sound of agreement, all to keep Victor from forcing him to speak. He wasn’t exactly sure if he could keep up the facade of caring about Victor if he had to speak too much. At least when it came to physical actions, it was much easier to force his body to move then to speak his opinions. Not that he had many at the moment. He let his mind drift, focusing on Phichit, waiting patiently until he could see him again.

Food came and went, Yuuri only eating a few bites before he just decided that he couldn’t be bothered to try anymore. He wasn’t hungry, hadn’t been for a while.

“Yuuri,  _ dorogoi _ , are you listening?”

Yuuri raised his head quickly, terrified at how Victor would react. He stared at him straight in the eye, unable to move.

Victor laughed; Yuuri felt shocked, what was happening?

“I suppose my work is not very interesting to hear about, no?” Victor stood and walked over to Yuuri’s seat, kissing the top of his head and patting his left cheek. “Hopefully one day you will learn more about what I do and we will be able to chat about it, my sweet Yuuri. One day.” Victor sighed wistfully.

Without much of a warning, the door to the dining room burst open, Yuuri’s head turned quickly.

“ _ Mon chéri _ , we’ve returned.”

  
  
  


*****

 

Chris walked through the doorway alone. He ran a hand through his blond and brown hair, walking over to Victor. Victor lit up like a Christmas tree, delighted to have his friend back in close vicinity. He smiled at him and switched over to French to make sure his Yuuri wouldn’t eavesdrop. Chris looked tired and had a scratch on his chin, clearly his new pet was a feisty creature. Pity for the boy.

“Welcome back, Chris! Was your flight satisfactory? Did your pet give you any trouble?” Victor glanced over at Yuuri, face blank, trying his best to look like he wasn’t eavesdropping, such a cute boy!

“Yes and fine. He’s definitely more of a fighter than I had anticipated,” Chris grinned predatorily, “But all the more fun for me, I suppose. I sent him up to my rooms to shower and such. He was a bit worse for wear after the car ride back here …”

Victor laughed darkly and patted Chris on the shoulder, “No worry, I’m glad to hear you are enjoying him. I’m sure Yuuri will be glad to have his little friend back. Though I am worried the two would attempt to escape if left together alone too much. Ah, I suppose it makes no difference. They’d be unable to do so. Too much security here. However, should that come to pass, Chris, I will make an example of your pet. So do keep him in line if you’d like to keep him a while longer.” Victor crossed his arms over his chest and looked over at Yuuri, smiling when Yuuri caught his eye. Yuuri blushed and looked back down at the table, absentmindedly playing with his fork.

“Of course, you need not worry, Victor. I’ll keep him in line,” Chris looked over at his Yuuri with a small grin and nodded back at Victor. “Allow me to talk with him and we’ll both be back down in a few minutes.”

Victor nodded his approval and Chris made his way out of the room, a lightness to his step. Perhaps the boy would work well for Chris? Too many times had Victor heard the screaming from Chris’s rooms and had to intervene to keep the noise down. He was glad that he wouldn’t have to be hiding anymore bodies for a while. At least, he hoped. Chris did tend to get too … rough when he got excited. He’d heard the stories from some of the bodyguards around the house about Chris’s unusual proclivities in that arena. Victor was glad that Chris was able to indulge once again, they’d both been far too busy the past few months to really be able to do much of anything fun. Sure, they’d managed to sleep with people but it always felt so transactional to Victor, just a quick fuck to keep his mind sharp. He’d dealt with it at the time but was starting to feel lonely. He had no one that really cared about him for himself. Until, of course, his beautiful Yuuri walked straight into his heart and took claim of it.

Yuuri was slow to reciprocate the feelings, he’d realized. It had been a whirlwind of just over a week, from the minute he met Yuuri to having him in his home and professing his love. Sure, it was rather quick as Yakov was so kind to point out earlier, but what difference would that make? He knew his feelings for once. It was so black and white, his love for Yuuri. He’d never before had felt such a connection to anyone; Yuuri was so unabashedly kind and sweet, just ripe for the taking. And he’d been so compliant since they’d returned back to Russia! Even starting to reach out to Victor during their alone time, what a quick change! There was no way that Yuuri wasn’t falling for him, he knew it. Even if it took time, Yuuri would soon understand that all Victor did was to protect him, keep him safe from the outside world. Nothing bad would ever come to his beloved within his walls. As long as Yuuri complied with Victor, everything would be fine.

A few minutes waiting for Chris turned into fifteen, Victor started to get frustrated. He sighed, and stood up, hands on the table.

“ _ Solnishko _ , shall we go upstairs? I believe your friend will want to see you as soon as he’s finished getting dressed,” Victor turned to face him, placing a hand on his hip, eyes trained on Yuuri’s beautiful face.

Yuuri jumped up from the table, dropping the fork from his hand; it clattered to the floor as Yuuri hurriedly walked over to Victor, nodding. He kept his eyes glued to the floor, hands at his sides. His sweet Yuuri was still so shy! One day he’d be able to express his love as overtly as Victor could, he just had to remain patient.

 

*****

  
  


Yuuri tried to keep his emotions in check, but he was just too excited to see Phichit again. He wanted to make sure he was safe, that he wasn’t hurt. But he didn’t want Victor to get wind of his plan to get Phichit out of here. He walked up the stairs by Victor’s side, hand-in-hand with Victor. Victor’s face exploded with joy when Yuuri had reached out for him, peppering his bruised cheek with tiny kisses. Yuuri felt disgusting inside at having to play this game, but the feeling was starting to numb out, replaced by a void of nothingness. He could deal with that. Better to feel nothing than to feel anger or disgust, he assumed.

At the top of the stairs, Victor went off into a different direction than the way back to his room, presumably leading Yuuri to Chris’s room where Phichit would be. Yuuri allowed a modicum of bliss into his heart, at least someone that truly cared for him was close to him again. Without his family now, Yuuri felt his connection to Phichit strengthen. He wanted nothing other than to spend even a few minutes alone with him to discuss how sorry he was about this. All of this.

“My sweet Yuuri, we will spend a little time with your friend before we go to bed. I know you’re very tired and you and I have a long day tomorrow. You need your rest,  _ kotyonok _ , when I say it is time to go, we go, understood?” Victor paused him in their walk and held his face in both of his hands, not allowing Yuuri to look away. Yuuri, panicked, nodded and quickly confirmed that he would follow Victor’s rules. Victor, overjoyed, kissed him and ran a hand through his hair, commenting on its beauty once more.  _ Did Victor ever tire of these silly little comments? _ Yuuri didn’t believe a word he said, but thanked him for the compliment in a low voice, earning another quick kiss before they paused in front of a seemingly random door. The hallways and doors all looked the same to Yuuri, the walls wallpapered in some sort of flowery, antique-looking design with white doors. He had attempted to remember the way so he could find Phichit himself but everything was just too similar. There was no way he would be able to do so. Besides, the exhaustion was starting to settle into him, his mind blurring many details of the house together. He shook his head vigorously, attempting to wake up. Victor, noticing this, smiled, “We won’t be long,  _ lyubimiy _ , you need your rest.”

Victor knocked five times, paused, and knocked twice more. The minute he finished the door opened with Chris, wearing no shirt, face red. “Victor, I didn’t realize you’d be so quick.”

Victor smiled, “Am I interrupting?”

“No, my pet was just being a bit disagreeable and I was handling it. But no matter, please, come in.” Chris stood out of the way, allowing Victor and Yuuri to enter.

Yuuri’s heart dropped the moment he saw Phichit. His face was red, tears covering his cheeks, arms bound behind his back, something in his mouth, leaving him unable to talk. When Yuuri caught eyes with him, Phichit’s embarrassment became clear as day, causing another sob to break free from him.

Yuuri, without a second thought, ran over to him and wrapped his arms around him, tears immediately falling from his eyes as well. Yuuri held him for a minute, not saying anything, just allowing themselves to cry with each other. Yuuri finally pulled back and looked at Phichit’s face, noticing the bruising around his left eye, dark and discolored. He touched it gingerly and more tears began to fall.

“I’m so, so sorry, Phichit. I’m sorry, I’m sorry …” Yuuri murmured over and over into Phichit’s ear, running a hand through his hair, trying to calm down Phichit as much as himself. The overwhelmingness of the situation they were both in once more to the forefront of Yuuri’s mind, he clung as much as he could to Phichit’s shaking frame, trying to be as gentle as possible.

Victor, standing next to Chris, couldn’t help being so bemused by the situation. His sweet Yuuri was trying to protect his little friend, telling him it would all be okay! Such sweet if meaningless words. He’d have to remind his lovely Yuuri that this situation was, in fact, his fault. Yuuri was looking much too comfortable with his beautiful little friend. Though he adored his Yuuri, if he could keep Yuuri in a state of self-blame, perhaps Yuuri would be more willing to do whatever was necessary to help his friend? Chris was going to go too far sooner rather than later, Victor assumed. But if he kept a wedge between their friendship, or at least Yuuri blaming himself for leading his friend into such an awful predicament, when Phichit was gone, he’d turn to Victor in his desperation, once more pushing their relationship much closer. It was perfect! Victor smiled internally, happy to have this newfound plan in place.

Chris looked wistfully over at Victor but Victor just shook his head. If he decided to tell Chris about his plan it would certainly be later. He’d rather not let Yuuri have any inclination of what was going on in his mind.

For five minutes more, Yuuri just held Phichit in his arms, rocking him gently, apologizing over and over again in his ear. Yuuri felt a knot twist in his stomach, growing more painful by the minute. He did this,  _ he _ did this, this was all his fault, Phichit was in pain because of him! If only he hadn’t been so  _ goddamn _ stupid - !

“My Yuuri, we must be off.”

Yuuri whipped his head toward the voice, seeing Victor with a grin on his face, that awful heart-shaped monstrosity of a smile! Yuuri once more felt the anger rising in his blood like steam. He noticed Victor’s outstretched hand and, with a surprising amount of force, hit it away, continuing to hold on to Phichit.

Victor did not appreciate that.

With a minute to calm himself, Victor walked closer to Yuuri and yanked on his hair, pulling him off Phichit. He dragged him from Chris’s bed toward the door, fingers locked in black, silky tresses. He ignored Yuuri’s screams of pain as he looked at Chris, excusing himself and Yuuri from the room. Yuuri continued to try to reach out to Phichit, tears blurring his vision, hearing nothing but Phichit crying out to him.

Once in the hallway, Victor launched Yuuri toward one of the walls. Yuuri landed against it on his back and hissed in pain. He fell back onto the floor and curled up on his side. He delicately brought his hands up to his head, trying to soothe the pain in his scalp from where Victor had been so forceful with him.

Victor crouched down near Yuuri, eyes nothing but a blaze of icy anger and indignation. Yuuri felt the tears cease to fall in that moment.

Victor, in a level and even-keeled tone, simply said, “You promised, Yuuri.”

Yuuri felt his body freeze in utter fear, unable to break eye contact with Victor.

“I said it was time to go, you disobeyed me. You are in trouble,  _ moya lyubov _ . I’m afraid I will have to punish you.”

Yuuri felt the air rush out of his lungs. He held himself tighter. Victor’s eyes had lit up once he said punishment.

“Tonight.”

Yuuri heard the excessive amount of sadism pour from Victor’s lips from that word alone. Yuuri felt panic seize his self-control and everything felt too hot and cold at once. With that, Yuuri felt a void of darkness overtake him, grateful for the chance to escape the insanity of the world around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is still in the works, don't worry! I have lost my sheet of paper with all my notes so that's a bummer but I'll find it. I'm sure, haha.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it! :D


	14. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If only you’d done this earlier, solnishko, none of this would be necessary,” Victor pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s temple.

Yuuri didn’t remember how he got back to Victor’s room. He didn’t remember how long he’d been lying on Victor’s bed, Victor leaving the room when Georgi knocked to get him. When he awoke, he noticed Victor sitting on the edge of the bed. Victor was reading something, what it was Yuuri had no idea, but his movement forward sent Victor’s head turning, looking back at him.

“Glad you’ve woken up,  _ dorogoi _ , I was worried about you!” Victor smiled at him; he placed a hand on his leg.

Yuuri looked around, dazed. What had happened to him? Did he - did he pass out from stress? Mari had warned him in the past about it but he never thought it would happen to him. Sure, he got pretty stressed from things but getting so worked about that he simply passed out? What could have - ?

Like a flash of lightning, everything came back to him. Yuuri clutched at his head, the swift assault of memories paining him. He looked back at Victor, a wolfish grin on his lips, eyes sparkling as he slowly stood up and hovered over Yuuri.

“Does your head hurt, my Yuuri?” Victor said with a level of contempt. Yuuri let himself nod, keeping his voice silent. Victor laughed gently with venom behind it.Victor put down his book next to him.

“But that won’t get you out of your punishment.” Victor put his index finger to his lips. “I suppose I can’t be too harsh on you, this is your first time. But still, you did embarrass me in front of Chris...” With that thought, Victor brought down his closed fist on his open palm, grinning.

Yuuri sat with his heart in his throat and Victor walked away, grabbing his phone off the end table, heading toward his dresser. He opened a seemingly random drawer, shuffling around. He cursed and turned around to Yuuri, “I can’t find what I need to punish you. I suppose I will have to do it the old fashioned way,” he sighed. Walking back over to Yuuri, he held his hand outstretched once more.

“Come, Yuuri. Don’t disobey again.” Yuuri placed his hand in Victor’s palm with a tender touch. Victor smiled with a soft look in his eyes, pulling him, standing up straight in front of Victor. “If only you’d done this earlier,  _ solnishko _ , none of this would be necessary,” Victor pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s temple.

“Strip. Now.” The tone was a unilateral command, leaving no room for arguments. Yuuri felt himself obliged to acquiesce to Victor’s authoritarian tone. He nodded and, trembling, removed his shirt and pants, stopping there.

“Don’t make me ask again, my Yuuri.” Victor covered his mouth with his hand, hiding the sadistic grin that covered it, all too pleased to have his Yuuri obeying his commands without any fighting.  _ My Yuuri just needs a hand in learning, as long as I reign him in every time he’s bad, he’ll be my perfect boy _ , Victor thought with hearts in his eyes, love permeating his entire body.

Yuuri, body nearly shuddering in fear, took off his boxers and placed his glasses on the end table, self-conscious of his nakedness. He wrapped an arm around his torso involuntarily.

Victor  _ tsked _ and compelled him to move his hand to his side, grabbing his chin and forcing eye contact each time Yuuri attempted to look down. He forced Yuuri to stand for a few minutes in humiliating torture, waiting for Victor to go on with it.

Finally,  _ finally _ , when Yuuri thought he could take no more, forcing his tears to stay in his eyes, Victor grabbed his hand once more, and sat himself down on the bed. He patted his lap, “Stomach on my lap,  _ moi horoshiy _ , quickly.”

Yuuri complied without a word. He sat himself on Victor’s lap, arms cushioning his head, again, willing by every force in his body to keep himself from crying at this moment. He didn’t want to give Victor the satisfaction. Just trying to keep as silent as he possibly could, he told himself that this would be over soon. This exercise in humiliation would not last forever.

Victor rubbed his hands on Yuuri’s lower back and ass, massaging it as he wanted, feeling Yuuri’s desire to remain still. He laughed in his head,  _  Yuuri is trying so hard to pretend he hates me right now, but that’s only because he needs to be punished _ .  _ This is his fault, he needs to learn. God, he’s so cute, so sweet, so lovely … _ Victor shook his head, trying to focus on the task ahead.

“My sweet Yuuri, I will spank you ten times. You will count each one. If you miss any, we will start over. If you miscount, we will start over. Be a good boy and this will be over quickly,  _ dorogoi _ , I promise,” Victor traced absentmindedly into Yuuri’s back, taking his time in starting. Better to be unexpected than to let Yuuri figure out his game too early.

Without any sort of warning, Victor’s hand cracked down on Yuuri’s ass like a whip. The noise was exacerbated by the silence in the room, Yuuri felt the damn break and his eyes began to like tears, he suddenly remembered, “O-one!”

Victor smiled, rubbing the area he had just hit, “My good boy, Yuuri, so good.”

Victor once more waited until Yuuri stopped tensing. He expected another quick hit and Victor certainly wasn’t going to have him anticipating anything. When he saw Yuuri finally relax, he brought his hand down once more on a new patch of skin, relishing the way Yuuri’s body jerked forward and the skin instantly reddened.

“Two!”

“My Yuuri, if you just behave yourself, I won’t do this anymore,” Victor felt so gleeful inside! “Unless, of course, you ask me to. I will give you anything you want,  _ moi sladkiy _ , you just need to be … ” Victor hesitated for a moment, “Perfect for me.”

Yuuri felt another slap and felt himself bound forward, once again crying out in pain, his skin on fire, “Three!”

Victor felt pain in his heart, feeling Yuuri’s body trying to hide his sobs, the skin of his ass becoming redder and more inflamed, almost causing Victor to want to stop his punishment. Yuuri seemed to be learning his lesson, yes? Was it necessary to torture his sweet Yuuri so much?

Within moments of that thought coming to fruition, Yuuri’s voice filled up the empty room, quiet but strong, “V-V-Victor, I’m sorry.”

Victor burst into a smile, his perfect boy was learning so quickly! “For what?” He answered, tone nonplussed.

“For disobeying you, I shouldn’t have, I shouldn’t have hit you, I should’ve -” Yuuri’s voice cracked as another sob overtook his body, Victor smirked. His boy was utter perfection! Victor placed a finger to Yuuri’s beautiful lips.

“I’m glad you understand,  _ kotyonok _ . We’re almost done, my Yuuri, two more, that’s all, I promise,”

Victor brought his hand done once and quickly did it once again, Yuuri choked out, “Four! Five!” Victor went back to rubbing his irritated skin, feeling a sense of pride. His Yuuri was so smart and quick and a wonderful boy. Perfection in every way! He apologized and was learning from his mistakes! And he realized it would mean less punishments in the future, clearly, Yuuri did not like it. But it was a good teaching tool, Victor concluded, especially if he hated it.

Victor cradled his Yuuri for a few minutes before getting himself up. He laid Yuuri on his stomach on the bed, noticing the patch where tears were soaked into the comforter. He kissed up Yuuri’s spine delicately to the back of his neck. Victor played with Yuuri’s locks before moving his lips to his ear, whispering, “I’ll be right back to take care of you,  _ moya lyubov _ , I promise. Wait a moment.” Victor grinned and walked to the bathroom to gather supplies, heart singing Yuuri’s praises in his head, so proud and so in love, likening it to walking on a cloud.

Inside, Yuuri was seething.

  
  


*****

  
  


After Yuuri’s degradation, Victor carefully put some sort of ointment on his backside, carefully, cautiously, almost reverently. Yuuri saw nothing, felt nothing. Just an all-consuming anger. A darkness he had never knew existed within him. He felt it consume emotions as they tried to have a hold on Yuuri. When shame came, nothing but the dark swallowed it whole. No tears sprung to his eyes, for sadness just as quickly melted away to this new power.

While Victor took care of his beloved Yuuri, Yuuri started to harden. No longer would he cry because of Victor’s beatings. He would no longer give him the satisfaction of watching him in pain. Nothing, nothing mattered. Except Phichit. Except escape.

When Victor turned Yuuri over to look him in the eye, his eyes had no light in them. They simply shown back a reflection of Victor. That was all Victor had wanted to see anyway, right? Not Yuuri. Not the true Yuuri. Just some sort of mangled reflection that Victor thought he saw. And now it was time to give Victor what he wanted, what he knew he’d get anyway.

When Victor said stand, Yuuri would stand. When Victor said jump, Yuuri would jump. When Victor wanted him to suck his cock, he’d do it without a second’s hesitation. Yuuri, the wide-eyed, sweet if naive boy was gone, destroyed by Victor.

The new Yuuri was taking control and he would do whatever he needed to in order to survive.

  
  


*****

  
  


After Victor’s punishment, Victor went off to shower. He declined to invite Yuuri, wanting the ointment to settle into his skin. Yuuri nodded his consent, allowing Victor to kiss him. Too long, in the old Yuuri’s opinion but time was meaningless to the new Yuuri. Everyday brought a new hell forward, why bother counting the awful seconds in pain?

Eventually, Victor walked away, realizing that this was the fourth or fifth shower of the day. But he did love relaxing in the shower, so he didn’t worry about it.

Under his breath, Yuuri felt darkness rapidly overtaking his mind, a single name keeping in grounded in reality, “Phichit. Phichit. Phichit,” over and over again.

By the time Victor walked back in the room, Yuuri had once more fallen asleep. Victor felt nothing but elation and lightness upon seeing his beautiful boy asleep. He quickly dressed and crawled into bed after him, bringing Yuuri’s back to his chest, snuggling into him with joy.

Yuuri neither woke nor felt the change in position, his mind too much of a void to care anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAH ANOTHER CHAPTER SO SOON.
> 
> I've actually been writing a whole bunch so I'm happy to be able to put out another chapter of this silly little story! I hope you enjoy it! :D


	15. Let’s Play a Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I love you, my Yuuri, I’ll see you later.”

Victor woke first. It was early, earlier than he liked. He felt for his phone, checking the time.  _ 05:47 _ . Groaning softly, he got out of bed, disentangling from his beloved. He changed into a suit in the darkness, thinking about the day before him. He had some work to take care of in the morning first; after that, he and Yuuri would go out to acquire the phone that Yuuri had asked for. Victor had considered not allowing his  _ kotyonok _ the phone as a continuation of his punishment but after being so sweet and cute last night Victor decided that it was alright, Yuuri had earned it.

Upon finishing dressing, Victor walked over to his beloved and kissed the top of his head.

“I love you, my Yuuri, I’ll see you later.”

Victor walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

 

***

 

When Yuuri awoke several hours later, he woke alone. He turned over quickly, noticing that Victor was not in bed with him. A relieved sigh worked its way out of his lips. Yuuri’s head throbbed. He brought his fingers to his temples and rubbed it, eyes shut. He allowed himself to just sit for a few moments, letting the day wash over him. He knew he’d have to get up eventually but he had a few more blissful seconds of letting himself do nothing.

Yuuri was not expecting the door to abruptly open, and he really was not expecting to see that girl once again.  _ Was her name Mila? _

“Wake up, Yuuri! Time to get moving!” She cried out in an excitable voice. Yuuri sat there with a puzzled look on his face. She shook her head. “Seriously, I mean it. Victor’s in a bad mood and I don’t want to deal with it.”

Yuuri frowned and looked down, avoiding eye contact.  _ Why do I care if Victor causes you trouble? _ He wanted to say,  _ I don’t want to be the one to deal with him either. _

Mila crept into the room and walked over stood to Yuuri’s side, arms crossed over her chest. “Yuuri, get up. Let’s move. You’ve got less than five minutes to get your ass out of this room.”

Yuuri turned around to meet her eye, noticing her dark hair, her pretty eyes, and the exasperation that was on her face. Yuuri sighed audibly. He nodded, moving to sit on the edge of the bed, feet dangling. “Fine.”

Mila grabbed his forearm and smiled, “Happy to hear it. I’ll wait outside. Get dressed and let’s move.”

Yuuri nodded. More time to spend with Victor. Yuuri felt the void come back to consume any and all feelings. Numbness returned.  _ Good _ , Yuuri thought.

Mila saw herself out as Yuuri searched for clothing. He found a draw with some of the old clothing from his apartment, as he suspected Victor stole some, and dressed. Most of the clothing were things he didn’t like anymore, it was better to wear his own, at least they were familiar. He could only imagine if Victor forced him to dress … strangely. Or in Victor’s own clothes. Victor’s clothes! Yuuri felt an idea pop into his head. He opened drawers until he found one with some of Victor’s clothing, searching, searching, searching until -

_ Perfect! _

Yuuri dressed quickly and exited the room, Mila standing nearby, a smile on her lips when she noticed what Yuuri was wearing. She nodded at him and started to head off toward Victor’s office, Yuuri trailing her. Yuuri was a quiet kid and didn’t seem to want to engage in conversation most times. It was easier just to let him stew in his own thoughts. She ended up doing the same during their walk.

_ Maybe this kid really does feel something for Victor … ?  _ Mila thought, looking Yuuri up and down.  _ Or at least he’s smart and knows how to play the game. Either way, I’ll need to warn Victor to be careful. This kid could cause issues. Hopefully I’m giving him too much credit. I just don’t know if he’s shy and stupid or shy and calculating. And of course Victor has to be so lovestruck that even the barest hint of anyone even  _ thinking  _ a bad thought against Yuuri causes Victor’s ire. Goddammit. _

__ Mila continued to ponder Yuuri’s true motives, with an occasional happy thought about her Sara, until they arrived at another random white door. Mila knocked three times, followed by four times, followed by once more before she entered the room. Yuuri noticed this.  _ A pattern of some sort?  _ He wondered.

Yuuri stayed on Mila’s heels into the office. When Yuuri entered, her looked around in total awe. The room was huge, big than his entire apartment was. It was covered with hardwood, a dark, rich brown that Yuuri thought was black at first. The walls had another sort of antique-like flowery wallpaper, a dark grey with flowers and vines swirling around. Off to the right side of the room was a beautiful fireplace, stoked and burning, keeping the room hot. It was surrounded by several dark leather chairs, an end table, and a few lamps, antique-looking but Yuuri couldn’t be sure. The room was surrounded by bookcases on every free wall, filled with hundreds if not at least a thousand volumes in presumably many languages. All of them seemed to be leather-bound and thick. Victor sat at a desk that was at least six feet across, ample working space. A sleek looking computer screen was turned toward him, paper scattered about the desk. A small lamp was turned on and Victor seemed to be reading papers intently. In front of the desk was two sleek chairs, rich brown in color. Though they had no padding, they looked large enough to swallow a man who dared to sit in it. A carpet sat underneath those chairs, a beautiful, Persian-looking rug with a rough blue and gray pattern in it which Yuuri thought to be very pretty. The room was intimidating to say the least.

After Yuuri’s very obvious look around the room, Mila coughed lightly. It was easier to get Victor’s attention by means of small noises than anything else. He hated to be interrupted while reading something. She’d made that mistake enough times.

Victor looked up after about fifteen seconds, dropping the paper back on his desk, eyes softening once he took in the sight of Yuuri. Mila wanted to gag, the hearts-in-the-eyes loving look made Mila uncomfortable. She liked Victor better when he was predictable. This new bevy of emotions made him off his even kilter. That was worrisome to her. 

Yuuri wearing Victor’s sweater was helping either. She noticed the way Victor’s arousal passed through his eyes. She wanted to shutter but managed to keep it under wraps.  _ Best not to piss off Victor more today _ , she concluded.

Victor stood from his desk and walked over to her, hint of a smile on his lips. He crossed his arms over his chest when he reached her.

“I got him here as quickly as I could as you asked. Do you need anything else from me?” Mila stood up straight when Victor stopped, looking him straight in the eye. She really wanted to be relieved from duty for a few hours to spend some quality time with Sara. Mila knew that she was part of the group going with Victor on his outing this afternoon with Yuuri, unfortunately.

“No, you’re free until this afternoon. Thank you very much, Mila,” Victor caressed her cheek and walked with her to the door, the two discussing something in Russian that Yuuri couldn’t understand. Wouldn’t care to anyway. 

Victor shut the door behind Mila once she walked out and turned around to look at Yuuri. His Yuuri who was wearing his sweater. How Yuuri had managed to pick his favorite one was beyond him but he looked beyond radiant in it. Victor felt his desire grow, his pants growing uncomfortable but he knew he didn’t have the time for it. The question came down to if he cared? The answer was a definite no.

With that thought in mind, Victor stalked over toward Yuuri, grabbing Yuuri’s chin in his hand, directing his eyes to look directly into Victor’s. Yuuri’s eyes were amazingly warm, full of beautiful shades of brown, some light, some dark, coming together to show the true essence of his beloved boy! It was such an amazing sight, his beautiful, perfect Yuuri was truly a sight to behold!

Victor made his decision then and there.

“ _ Moi horoshiy _ , follow me,” Victor extended his hand and, once Yuuri thoughtfully place his hand in Victor’s, he all but dragged Yuuri over to his desk, sitting him on his own chair. He then knelt in front of Yuuri, devotedly handing his hands in Victor’s own. A warm, loving look was in Victor’s eyes, a reverent look on his face.

“My Yuuri,” Victor began. A look of apprehension crossed his  _ kotyonok _ ’s cute little face, Victor felt his heart swell again. How could he possibly feel this much love for another person? Victor decided not to question it, just to allow himself to feel it.

He placed his hands on Yuuri’s thighs, looking up at him, imploring Yuuri to understand and feel the love that he felt. Victor unbuttoned and unzipped Yuuri’s pants, shimming them down his hips. Yuuri felt his face flush red -  _ Was Victor going to - ? _

__ When Victor pulled out his cock from his boxers, Yuuri finally understood what was happening. He leaned his head back against the chair, refusing to look down. He felt his body begin to flush as Victor started playing with his cock. Yuuri, desperate, tried to keep himself for feeling anything once more. And again, like last time, it was a losing battle.

Victor massaged the head for a few moments before licking it cautiously. Yuuri felt himself jerk upright, eyes catching Victor’s, “Does it feel good,  _ moya lyubov _ ?” Yuuri stayed silent, Victor swirled his tongue around the head, Yuuri moaned. Victor smiled.  _ He’s still too shy to say the words, I suppose, I’ll let him have this one. _

__ Victor started off calmly, cautiously, slow and deliberate. Yuuri jerked a few times but Victor knew he was trying to keep himself in check. Victor smiled and decided to make a game out of it.  _ I’m sure my Yuuri will enjoy it no matter what! He’s so cute. _

With that, Victor roughly sucked on the head of Yuuri’s cock, causing Yuuri to let out a wanton moan. Victor laughed, knowing Yuuri would be able to feel the vibrations. Yuuri moaned again, moving to cover his mouth with his hands.

“Oh,  _ moya lyubov _ , let yourself go. I know you must be feeling good, Yuuri, you can be yourself with me, I promise,” Victor had taken his cock out of his mouth and was gently tugging on it, Yuuri felt himself get harder, his stomach hurting more at the disgust he felt about the situation and the arousal his body was forcing through him. Yuuri’s tears slipped out at the moment, the shame and the lust mixing together into a pile of embarrassment.

Victor suddenly once more had all of Yuuri in his mouth, his tongue lapping, sucking, ever so lightly biting at Yuuri’s cock. He felt himself start to tense up, knowing that he was so close to finishing.

“Victor, I-I’m, I’m- !” With that, he felt himself let go, Victor continuing his little ministrations on Yuuri’s cock until, all of a sudden, Yuuri felt himself shut down.

 

***

 

Yuuri awoke maybe a minute later, ashamed, his blood still coursing with endorphins. He willed himself to relax.

When Yuuri finally felt himself calm down, he quickly fixed his clothing. Victor had already walked over to a bookcase that doubled as a door, seemingly going into a bathroom to clean himself up. Yuuri felt exhausted and uncomfortable.  _ What the hell was that about?Why did he do that? _ Yuuri couldn’t understand it. Why would Victor do that? It just didn’t make sense with that Yuuri knew about Victor’s character. He balled his fists. The anger suddenly dissolved once more as the numb void took over once more. Yuuri relaxed in the chair, eyes shut, leaning back.

When Victor came back out, he looked ecstatic. He felt joyful and elated over his beloved. Yuuri continued to look out of it, his clothes no longer quite so rumpled, redness in his face not so prevalent. But he looked stunningly perfect. Victor placed an index finger to his lips. Deep in thought, a glint of something began to overtake his mind. Victor grinned.  _ Perfect idea. _

Victor walked over to Yuuri, standing next to him, rubbing his shoulders absentmindedly. Yuuri kept his eyes closed, voice silent.

“ _ Moya lyubov _ , let’s go somewhere, just you and I. Somewhere warm,” He leaned down to kiss Yuuri’s temple, “Just you and I,  _ solnishko _ . Forever.”

Yuuri felt his eyes open wide, looking directly into Victor’s own. His heart almost skipped a beat at the way Victor drew out the word forever. He though for a moment his heart might truly stop. Yuuri didn’t make a sound in response. Victor didn’t seem bothered by it, he continued to spout off little nothings about how perfect their life would be. Yuuri felt his heart harden at this, waiting for the numbness to overtake him once more. Eventually Yuuri forced it out, the bliss of nothingness coming up on again, drowning at any other emotion he felt. Yuuri, with his eyes shut, felt Victor pick him up from his chair, forcing him to stand. Victor quickly sat down, pulling Yuuri to sit in his lap, Yuuri’s chest pressed to Victor’s. Victor starting running his hand through Yuuri’s hair once more. Yuuri hated that everytime he did it it reminded Yuuri of his mother. She had done that during his childhood whenever he was stressed or scared, the gesture making him upset once more. He managed to force the feeling back inside himself.

Victor stopped to wrap his arms around Yuuri’s body, placing his cheek on the top of Yuuri’s inky, sleek, soft hair. He shut his eyes and allowed himself to a few moments of unfettered peace.

That was until Yuri burst into the room, shouting.

“Victor! Are you seriously sending me to pick up the new bodyguard?!” Yuri screamed, slamming the door behind him. Victor sighed. Loudly.  _ Just what I need after spending some wonderful quality time with my Yuuri.  _ Yuri then noticed Victor’s whore in his lap. He shuddered at the sight, assuming something disgusting to have happened. He quickly shook it off, fury coming back to the forefront of Yuri’s mind.

Victor scouched Yuuri off his lap and directed him to sit by the fireplace, handing him a book that happened to have been lying on his desk. Victor turned his attention toward Yuri, interlocking his fingers in front of his mouth, eyes betraying no emotion. Yuri was red-faced and already excitable, this would be an easy fight for Victor to win.

“Yes.” Victor smiled, “Problem?”

“Why is it necessary for me to get him? I will have no contact with this person afterward, send Mila, send Georgi, send Chris, people he’ll actually interact with! I’ve got things to do, I don’t have time for this!” Yuri huffed, arms crossed over his chest. He was so  _ sick  _  of Victor’s high-and-mighty attitude, giving Yuri the stupidest jobs possible. Yuri was an adult! He could take some risk on but  _ noooooooooooo _ , Victor just gave him little bullshit jobs to keep Yakov from yelling at him about underutilizing Yuri. God, Victor was such a pain in the ass!

Victor smirked. Yuri became more enraged.

“I’m sending you. End of story.” Victor winked. “I’m busy, I’ll chat with you later, Yurio.”

Yuri walked up to the desk and placed both his palms flat on it, even more incensed.

“Yeah, ‘cause you’re so  _ goddamn _ busy in here fucking your stupid whore pet,  _ forgive  _ me for interrupting that!” Yuri cried out throwing papers to the floor. Yuri turned on his heel and headed toward the door, flipping Victor off as he made a hasty exit.

Victor, in his own anger, grabbed a coffee cup that was sitting on his desk, flinging it to a nearby wall, loudly shattering it. Yuuri jumped in his seat at the noise, turning around to look at Victor, frozen in apprehension.

Victor gave himself a few minutes to calm down. If he hadn’t he was sure he would’ve searched the house and murdered Yuri. He was so tired of the disrespect that Yuri gave him. He didn’t care whether or not Yuri was appreciative of the jobs he was given. He needed to learn to just shut up and deal with it. He was not given a choice of his assignments. The sooner he learned that, and the sooner he dealt with it, the sooner Victor was willing to give him jobs that interested him more. Besides, Yuri was a loose cannon, it wasn’t smart sending him to certain places and to do certain jobs because Victor knew his temper would cause too many more problems. The absolute last thing Victor wanted was Yuri in prison somewhere as it would be a hassle to get him out. Victor just didn’t want to deal with the paperwork involved.

When Victor felt his blood stop rushing, he spoke to Yuuri softly, “Yuuri,  _ dorogoi _ , I’m sorry you had to be here for that. Yuri just likes to … push. We’ll leave in a few minutes to acquire your phone, I promise!” Victor smiled when Yuuri caught his eye, a quick nod was Yuuri’s only response. Victor went to pick up the sheets that Yuri had so rudely thrown to the grown, smiling as he found the one of the new bodyguard that was causing so much exasperation. He laughed to himself and grabbed the paper he was reading, trying to finish his work quickly. Victor wanted to spend as much time with his Yuuri as he could!

  
  


*****

  
  


Yuuri stared at the book in his hands, opened to a random page. Victor seemed to be reading or writing something, the rustling of paper and the scratching of a pen an occasional noise in the room. The fire crackled gently, Yuuri felt the warmth in his body. But the display of fury by both Victor and Yuri frightened Yuuri to his core. How could the both of them have so much animosity for each other? It felt odd to Yuuri. He didn’t remember the last time he felt truly angry enough to throw something at a wall. True, he shoved Victor a couple of times but even then it was to be left alone, not to hurt anyone or anything. Yuuri shook his head and went back to staring down at the thick, heavy book in his lap, continuing to not turn any page.

Almost ten minutes later, Yuuri head Victor stand from his desk and, as Yuuri turned to face him, saw him stretching. Victor grinned when he caught Yuuri’s eye. Yuuri felt a blush blossom once more on his face. Victor seemed delighted by it. Yuuri felt disconcerted.

“ _ Moi sladkiy _ , shall we be off? We’ll be getting lunch and your phone and anything else you may need. We’ll be back in the evening,” Victor walked over to Yuuri’s seat, putting his hand on Yuuri’s shoulder, squeezing it gently.

Yuuri stood up, “Of course, Victor.” Yuuri heard himself say this but the moment the words passed his lips, he didn’t remember giving his brain the command to speak.  _ Maybe this acting thing is getting easier _ , Yuuri thought.  _ I bet soon enough Victor will only be able to see it as my love for him _ . An intrusive thought then popped in his head,  _ What if this isn’t acting anymore? What if you do love him? _

Yuuri felt himself wobble all of a sudden, he grabbed Victor’s arm for stability. Victor expressed concern but Yuuri managed to convince him he merely tripped. But the thought unnerved Yuuri to his core.

  
  


*****

  
  


Victor crowded Yuuri into the backseat of some exotic, expensive looking sports car. Victor sat at the wheel for a few moments, idly tapping the steering wheel until the passenger side door opened with Chris revealing himself.

“Am I late?” Chris smiled and sat himself down. In the back, the door opposite Yuuri opened up soon afterward as Phichit revealed himself, face red from the cold. He wore a grey beanie with no special features and a long grey coat, Phichit hurried into the car and sat himself next to Yuuri. Yuuri tried to keep the surprise off his face. He assumed that Victor wouldn’t allow him to see Phichit again soon. But Yuuri, not giving himself time to think too hard about why Victor was being so oddly generous, grabbed Phichit’s gloved hand and held it. Yuuri felt Phichit put his head on Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri smiled, allowing some happiness to keep the numbness he usually felt at bay. Victor looked in the rearview mirror, seeing the two boys relaxing with each other. He couldn’t help the devious smile on his face when he recalled the plan that he had set in motion, glad that both his beloved Yuuri and Chris’s pet had their eyes closed.

Noticing that the two boys seemed to be sleeping, or at the very least relaxed enough to not pay attention to their surroundings, Chris and Victor spoke to each other about their upcoming plans. Chris was unhappy. Victor didn’t care. Later, the two then moved on to work conversations, the drive taking about an hour into the city. When they arrived, two cars pulled up behind Victor after he parked. He saw Mila get out and he nodded to her. She nodded back and started barking orders, the men and women then quickly vanishing from sight. Victor did a quick sweep of the area. Chris lifted up the back of his shirt slightly to show off his gun. Victor nodded once more, opening the back door to a sleeping Yuuri and Phichit.

“ _ Lyubimiy _ , wake up. We’re here,” Victor whispered in Yuuri’s ear, kissing his cheek. Yuuri opened his eyes, noticing Victor kneeling to his side outside of the car. He felt Phichit’s hand still wrapped up in his own. He found Victor’s eyes, noticing how gentle they looked, unnerved that Victor seemed so … kind.

“I’m sorry Victor, I fell asleep.” Yuuri released Phichit’s hand and softly moved his head off of his own shoulder, trying to carefully wake Phichit up.

“It’s nothing to apologize for, my Yuuri. Let’s get something to eat, yes?” Victor stood up and offered Yuuri his hand once more. For the first time, Yuuri didn’t let himself think, he just placed his hand in Victor’s and allowed himself to be helped out of the car.

Victor’s heart swooned. Yuuri felt the void consume his emotions once more. The happiness he felt at being around Phichit dissipated instantly.

Chris helped Phichit out of the car as well, certainly not as gentle as Victor had helped Yuuri. Phichit stayed silent, trying to keep his voice to himself. As the foursome walked toward restaurants, Yuuri let go of Victor’s hand and headed back toward Phichit, whose face was blank, no emotions came forth.

Victor smiled at his Yuuri, happy to see him wanting to help his friend.  _ A shame it’ll all be for nothing soon enough _ , Victor grinned internally.

Chris and Victor went back into conversation with each other, discussing the logistics of the new bodyguard that Yuri would be picking up in a few days’ time. They managed to complete the paperwork quicker than expected. And a few bribes hadn’t hurt either.

Victor opened the door to a restaurant he loved, ushering in Yuuri and Phichit who were not speaking to each other. They just seemed to want to be with one another in silence, Victor didn’t really care. As long as they continued to behave in public, Victor honestly, truly didn’t care.

  
  


*****

  
  


Lunch was a quiet affair, Victor and Chris doing most of the talking. Phichit and Yuuri had a short conversation with each other but once Victor and Chris tried to join, it quickly died. Phichit tried his best to hide his bruised eye. Yuuri felt awful for him, he looked to be in so much pain. Yuuri did his best to not touch Phichit too much beside his hands as he seemed to be bruised all over. Just what was that monster doing to him? Yuuri tried to stymie his anger once more. Chris and Victor finished quickly, Phichit and Yuuri mostly played with the food they ordered. Victor stood up and motioned for Yuuri to follow him, Yuuri did so without a second’s hesitation. He tried to push Phichit along but Phichit was just moving slowly. Yuuri caught up to Victor and Chris stayed behind with Phichit.

What happened between them went unspoken, but the fear in Phichit’s eyes spoke volumes. He continued to stay with the group, never leaving the corner of Chris’s eye again. Yuuri felt a pang of pure hatred toward Chris. When Chris caught his eye, Yuuri scowled as much as he could. Chris just winked. Hatred turned to rage. Rage turned to numbness. Victor continued to be blissfully unaware as he looked around for a store in which to buy his beloved a new phone.

Once they found the store, Victor grabbed Yuuri’s hand and led him around, looking at various phones. Victor promised that he could have whatever he desired and price was no object. The salesperson helping them took this to heart, showing Yuuri the best and most expensive phones in the lineup. Yuuri was indifferent. He found a phone that Victor seemed especially interested in and simply said, “Is this one okay?” Victor nodded and started to talk with the salesperson, going through a lot it seemed. Yuuri wasn’t sure as they were speaking Russian and speaking it quickly.

“ _ Solnishko _ , what color do you want? There is black, white, silver, pink, gold, blue, and red,” Victor looked at Yuuri waiting for an answer. Yuuri froze, he didn’t know what answer Victor wanted! Victor noticed the confusion, smiling, “I’m partial to the blue, it matches that sweater you wore when we meet.”

Yuuri nodded, perturbed by Victor’s memory of the sweater. He felt himself wrap his arms around his body, remembering that he was wearing one of Victor’s sweaters under his coat. Victor and the salesperson had walked away for a moment so Yuuri allowed himself to shudder with his entire body. Afterward Yuuri caught Chris’s eye once more. He and Phichit were looking at phones as well but neither seemed to be trying to buy one. Chris smiled again and placed a hand on Phichit’s shoulder who noticeably flinched at the touch.

Yuuri felt his stomach drop once again, waiting for Victor to return. He looked around the store, it was quite empty. What day of the week was it? It had been a while since Yuuri had even bothered to check. Did it  really even matter?

Victor returned and handed Yuuri a box with his new phone in it. Victor asked if Yuuri wanted a case to which he replied yes. Victor, delighted with the response, walked Yuuri over to the case display, note several interesting ones. He did reiterate several times that if none of these ones made Yuuri happy he was willing to go elsewhere to look. Yuuri nodded and then, a thought popped into his mind, “Why don’t you pick one for me, Victor?”

Victor stopped in his tracks, expression blank. Suddenly, a jubilant smile broke out on his face, “My Yuuri,  _ moi sladki _ , I’ll pick you the best one!” Victor exclaimed, giving Yuuri a quick pat on the cheek. Once again, Yuuri felt a prickle of something crawl up his spine, a feeling of … fondness? Yuuri felt loathing at that idea, perturbed once more by the emotions that were starting to pour out of him against his will. 

Victor returned with a blue case, covered with what looked to be … poodles?  _ What on earth …? _

“Yuuri! This is the phone case you must have. You do like dogs, yes?” He beamed at Yuuri, grabbing his hands and holding them tightly. “I hope you do because I’d like to get a dog with you in the future! Just like this one!”

Yuuri blinked. “D … dog?” Victor smiled and nodded his head, “Yes! I wasn’t sure whether or not you liked dogs so I decided not to discuss it with you. But in the future, you and I will be getting a dog!” Victor was elated, suddenly going off into story about his imaginary beloved poodle he would adopt in the future, Yuuri stopped listening.  _ Victor wants a … dog? And a poodle at that! Just like I did when I was younger … What is happening?  _ Yuuri felt his mind spiral, a million thoughts hitting all at once. He felt his knees buckle and fell to the ground. Victor was immediately at his side, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“Yuuri, what’s wrong? Are you sick?” Victor helped to raise him back to his feet. “Why don’t we go home,  _ dorogoi _ ? Come, come,” Victor started to help Yuuri out of the store. Phichit suddenly came up to his side and helped Victor, who smiled at him. Chris waltzed over and talked with Victor, Victor directing the two others to help Yuuri out of the store, promising to be with them in a moment as he settled the bill. Chris nodded and Phichit kept a tight hold on Yuuri, trying his best to help walk him out into the freezing but fresh air.

Yuuri felt himself try to force the numbing of his emotions to the surface once more. But the combination of affection and revulsion stayed put, throwing Yuuri off-balance and terrified by his emotions once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing like crazy, if you can believe. I was going to post this tomorrow but hey, here's a gift for you. Early chapter for you!!
> 
> Please let me know what you think!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you like it. Please let me know any corrections or constructive criticism you have. This is one of the first times I'm posting my work and I'm a little worried. But I do hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I'm still working on the story, not sure where it'll go, but any suggestions are always useful. Let me know if you have any issues with anything at all.
> 
> Also I've only read over it, any spelling mistakes are on me.


End file.
